Tekanoroji Sentai TeckaRanger!
by toku267
Summary: The story takes place a month after the attacks by Zangyack with Earth unprotected and the Gokaigers off to the Zangyack Home Planet. Who will be the new Taskforce? As a new threat emerge Five students will have the duty to be the new protectors of Earth Stay Tuned for the next 10 episodes of this series. By episode 30 there will be a game changer
1. Scene 0: Introducting Teckaranger!

Summary

The story takes place a month after the attacks by Zangyack with Earth unprotected and the Gokaigers off to the Zangyack Home Planet. Who will be the new Taskforce! The new Super Sentai to defend this Planet known as Earth! Conflict awaits ahead as a new Space Empire known as Gaidoku awaits as its their time to do what Zangyack couldn't do and thats take over Earth but a new educated team of Sentai assisted by I-BRID a space research lab that helps this new team of sentai fight against this new threat... Can these 5 teenagers do what it takes to stop Gaidoku or will Gaidoku stop this new team of ranger and do what Zangyack failed to do... Allow for me to introduce to you the new team of Sentai they are know as!

Technogical Taskforce Teckaranger!

Tekunoroji Sentai TeckaRanger!

TeckaRed

Masato Genta

Idiot, Fat, Clumsy, Lazy, Always Tardy, Video Game fanatic, Reads Porn, Very Technological, Slow Learner! Can't fight but can shoot good and operate Dai-Tecka-Oh like its a video game... He hates school and doesn't know what he wants to do with his life. Loves American Woman..

TeckaBlue

Hiro Otoya

Independent One in the group, quick to lead since Red is still a amateur. He attracts the females of his school but don't really pay attention to them..good leadership.. Strong and Technical….He wants to be a lawyer

TeckaGreen

Ryusuke Mizushima

Calm, Laidback, Head to head with Red because he's an idiot.. Smart One in the group.. Hates studying. Can make things.. Quick to come up with a plan. Skips school to get away with life.. He likes to assist Ms Haruka making and building new weapons to try out. Hangs out with Yuka..He's unsure what he wants to do with his life...

TeckaYellow

Megumi Suenaga

One that pulls the team together...very smart but hates studying knows everyone's weakness same classmate with Red.. A bit tom-boyish..Terrible Cook and wants to be a photographer. Good at Gambling

TeckaPink

Yuka Kinomoto

Very Shy, Quiet, Wears Glasses and her hair in a ponytail.. Thoughtful, laughs at the puns Red Makes...Study partners with Ryusuke… She doesn't know what she wants to do after High School. Speaks Polite.

Suits look like 

Helmet Resembles GoGo-V

Suit Top Resembles Boukenger but the red intercepts with Black like Gokaiger but they don't have collars

Belt is Sliver Similar to Boukenger

Pants resembles black of Gokaiger and Shinkenger

Gloves are White

Aresnal

TeckaBrace- A Touch Screen Changer that allows for the Rangers to transform only by their own DNA handprint. By touching "Change Ready" on their touch screen. The DNA will confirm its their respectable Ranger color which will then say change confirm.. The Sentai member will then shout out Teka Change! The changer will respond saying Change Goooo! As as flash figure will appear with the Ranger Suit will appear with its Suit along with his/her's weapon and gun that can turn into a sword. It you wanna be all cool about it you can run into your figure to transform..showoff but thats how they Rangers transform..

Vehicles

TeckaRed pilots The TeckaTank

TeckaBlue pilots The Tecka Wing

TeckaGreen pilots The Tecka Jet

TeckaYellow pilots The Tecka Sub

TeckaPink pilots The Tecka Tanic

Yellow and Pink makes the legs and Blue and Green makes the arms combining with Red as the center to form

With all Mechs Combined into one makes the main mecha which is as tall as the

*Touches Screen*

(Change Confirm)

Tecka Change!

(Change Goooo!)

Weapon's

Tecka Red

Saw Gun= TeckaRed's main weapon

Tecka Gun= A Gun that has a Sword Mode in addition

Saw Gun Custom= Combines with the Tecka Sabre to form a Hissatsu... Similar to Megared's Saw Gun Custom Buster

Final Slash= Can be activated by touching Final Slash on the touch screen changer a glow of light will appear on the tecka sword for a Hissatsu Attack mainly used with all members

Tecka Blue

Screw Sabre= TeckaBlue's Main Weapon

Hissatsu Attack is called Blue Finish

Tecka Gun= A Gun that has a Sword Mode in addition

Screw Gun Custom= Combines with the Tecka Gun to form a Hissatsu...

Final Slash= Can be activated by touching Final Slash on the touch screen changer a glow of light will appear on the tecka sword for a Hissatsu Attack mainly used with all members

Tecka Green

Tecka Axe= TeckaGreen's Main Weapon

Hissatsu Attack is called Green Giri

Tecka Gun= A Gun that has a Sword Mode in addition

Axe/Gun Custom=Combines with the Tecka Axe to form a Hissatsu...

Final Slash= Can be activated by touching Final Slash on the touch screen changer a glow of light will appear on the tecka sword for a Hissatsu Attack mainly used with all members

Tecka Yellow

Tecka Stick pretty much a sword similar to the Tecka Gun Sword Mode but Yellow

Hissatsu Attack is called Yellow Storm

Tecka Gun= A Gun that has a Sword Mode in addition

Yellow Custom= Combines with the Tecka Stick to form a Hissatsu...

Final Slash= Can be activated by touching Final Slash on the touch screen changer a glow of light will appear on the tecka sword for a Hissatsu Attack mainly used with all members

Tecka Pink

Tecka Stick pretty much a sword similar to the Tecka Gun Sword Mode but Pink

Hissatsu Attack is called Pink Giri very powerful attack

Tecka Gun= A Gun that has a Sword Mode in addition

Pink Custom= Combines with the Tecka Stick to form a Hissatsu...

Final Slash= Can be activated by touching Final Slash on the touch screen changer a glow of light will appear on the tecka sword for a Hissatsu Attack mainly used with all members

Allies

I-BRID

Main organization created by 

Professor Eiji Sasaki the main in charged of the TeckaRanger Progarm. He is 69 years of age and it was his long loved dream to make a Sentai team of his own. He knew it could be done and he done it with the help of engineers to wanted his dream to come true before he passes on. He acknowledges the team and often goes head to head with Masato. Masato refers to Mr. Eiji as an Old Geezer which makes Mr. Eiji angry of course. Overall Mr. Eiji is a great man. He is rich and lives in a mansion

Second in Command is

Professor Yuusuke Tsubaki 40 which is the man who recruits the Teckarangers into battle. He's very thoughtful and he teaches at the rangers High School. He teaches Computer Literacy in which he discovers the team and recruits the teens based by their individual qualities.

Lastly 

Tech Support and Engineer

Ms. Haruka-San she's a 30 yr old elite Engineer who runs the weapons and suits of Project Teckaranger.. She is very concerning for the team and she runs the engineer team to come up with new weapons for the team to try out. She is carefree and Masato happens to stare fantasize about her body..

Mirai High School 

Is a High School where the Rangers Attend. You have your social groups which is no surprise and you have the teachers.

Principal Takeshi 

Principal Takeshi is a man of action. He praises he good students and punish hie bad students. The good students are the football team and the bad students are the Computer Club. He ignores the staff and he's a guy that doesn't like to be bother. He really doesn't care much about the job.

Professor Yuusuke Tsubaki is the Computer Literacy Teacher who's been there since the school opened back in 2007. He wants to be the principal but the board will not acknowledge it.

Shun Tenji- Mysterious Student that shows up and try to get the affection of Yuka it never works but he always go head to head with Ryusuke because he's always with her not knowing they're just study partners. He hates Masato

Reena Sawashiro- Mysterious Student who shows up with to Mirai High School. She always hangs with Shun but she appears shy and wears glasses. Masato and her always have a confrontation. Shun hates it

Lastly

Professor Shinji

Professor Shinji hates Masato and everything about him. He hates his look, the way he walks and the way he talks. Professor Shinji only gets his way when he see Masato arrives late for school which is the best punishment in the world for Masato in Professor Shinji's eyes..

And Last but not to mention the...

VILLIANS OF GAIDOKU!

Emperor Juuto

Emperor Juuto runs the Empire while Lord ? is locked up in his dungeon. Juuto main goal is the takeover Earth with resurrecting Lord ?. He's lazy and doesn't want to get involve with Earth thats why he has the third in command to run things while he sits in his chair and plots on taking over the world. I would compare him to Doukoku from Shinkenger

Third in command is the guy in charge

Emperor Henji

He's the man thats running the show. Although Juuto runs the empire Henji is in charged and makes sure that everyone is doing their job but he sucks as a villain..Assisting Henji are 7 notorious Generals

General #1

Uyaro

Uyaro is bulky General that reports to Juuto. Really powerful and he's the tallest of all the Generals. He working as a double enforcer for both Juuto and Henji

General #2

Yuma

Yuma is pretty much the weapons specialist that sends the Gaidoku action commanders and elites with are the minions down to destroy the city similar to Issan

General #3 

Wa

Wa is a Gaidoku Space Bounty Hunter Who will stop at nothing to kill anything that gets in his path... He's destroy and kill to absord the negative emotions and energy. He has a vendeta against TeckuBlue

General #4

Ji

Ji is the last General that disguises himself as a High School Student to try and get information about the Teckaranger very skillful and dangerous.. Him and TeckaRed occasionally fights. Turned Rivals

General #5 

Re

Re is the last General who assist Ji in fighting the Teckarangers. She is a cyborg who is also Armed and Dangerous.

General #6

Ohjo

Snake like Villian with the power to disable technology and absorb it. He's troublesome for the TeckaRangers

Genreal 7

Saban

Warrior that wields a sword and shelled looks like Bilgenia from Kamen Rider Black

Minions

Elite Baikin Husky solders wielding swords orange with grey armor

Baikin shoulders wielding clubs very week yellow with grey armor

GET READY FOR ACTION!

GET READT FOR SUSPENSE!

GET READY FOR DARK DRAMA!

GET READY FOR STRUGGLE!

GET READY FOR COMEDY?

GET READY FOR TEKUNOROJI SENTAI TECKARANGER!

Episode List

Scene 1: Teckaranger Go!


	2. Scene 1: Teckaranger Go!

The scene opens up in space its cold and dark with nothing in sight.. Back on Earth reconstruction is done as the events of Gokaiger seemed lie it never happened.. Suddenly the skies turn dark as it hit midnight but back in space we see a new threat! A new empire! Who can they be...

...- Earth... with that foolish Zangyack out the way it is our time to takeover Earth. Gaidoku Empire has been sitting on the sidelines for far too long we will takeover earth and absorb all the negative energy in the world!

...- Sir what about the Wanted Pirates? Gokaiger? Sir

...- Not to worry said a female voice. They are long and gone how foolish were they to leave Earth unprotected and to think the Super Sentai can stop us from taking over the continents of Earth!

...-Earth is Mine Alll Mine!

... Is that soo Henji

Emperor Henji- Who dares call me out my name?

(The figure appears to be bulky and taller than everyone in the room)

Emperor Henji- Uyaro! You have no business here. Do you job and help me conquer Earth

Uyaro- Is that so? Because last time I checked your objective Captain as to simply absorb Earth of its negative Energy thats it! We don't want to be noticed since the Super Sentai has its power to transform once again! Master Juuto would not be pleased!

Emperor Henji- Right Right of course... of course

Uyaro- I will check back later on your progress Henji

Emperor Henji- See you later Uyaro!

(The hologram that appeared is now gone as Uyaro is disconnected Henji smirks)

Emperor Henji- Pfffff while Juuto is sitting on the side lines it will be my duty to take over EARTH! Mine! Yuma set a course to Earth!

Yuma- Yes My Emperor!

(The empire set a course to Earth as the scene opens up to a moonbase. A woman in a room is watching a target approach Earth as she looks shocked)

...- Notify the President... Its Time!

...- Right Away Ms. Haruka

( A man is running with a briefcase and he approaches a big boardroom he touches his hand on the DNA pad and as his name is said the door opens to a man which appears to be the President)

...- President Eiji-San! Ms Haruka!

Mr. Sasaki- I already know about it! Tell Ms. Haruka to give Tsubaki the briefcase! I put my trust in his decision!

...-Right Away Sir

(It is morning as the scene opens up to a bedroom filled with junk...food trays...video games and magazines of Playboy Porn...As the clock on the floor shows that its 8:29AM. The clock turns into 8:30AM... Zing! Zing! Zing!)

... (Yawn)

(The kid is underneath the sheets as he reaches his arm out for his clock...)

...- Aw Mou wheres that damn clock... and I was just about to take off Kim Kardashian's bra in my dream! Crap!

(The figure falls out of bed)

...- Ouch! That hurt

(The kid pulls the covers from off his head waking up in a sunny setting and pulls the clock from underneath his Bed..)

(He smiles)

...- Kim Kardashian I wish I can dream more about you =/

(He screams out loud as the clock is now 8:35AM)

...- SHIT! I'm late for school again! Ahh Mou! Professor Shinji is gonna to send me to detention once again! Stupid Me! Stupid! Stupid! Me! But Kim Kardashian! Ehh Masato get your ass to school!

...-Introducing Masato Genta typical fat, Japanese Virgin that watches porn..reads manga and fantasizes about woman... Thats me!

(Masato gets up and runs straight into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth... He runs back out to look at the clock! Its reads 8:45AM)

Masato- WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN! Why just once can I wake up with a beautiful American beauty telling me its time for school so get up maybe if I can feel a boob I can be more motivated but no! Ahh Mou!

(Masato slides on his clean socks, used pants and his used, School Shirt with a barbecue stain and runs down stairs.. His uniform color is all black... But he occasionally wears his hoodie which he gets in trouble for wearing)

Masato- Shit why does my shirt have to have a Barbercue Stain on it! Where is my jacket and shoes...

(He leaves out the door as the scene changes to Masato walking down the street)

Masato- I'm soo hungry!

(He looks and see a Barbercue Cart)

Masato- I need to stop eating Barbercue but its sooo good!

(He approaches the Barbecue cart orders 3 Barbecue tenders with sweet sauce and a large bucket of American Fries... He eats it then looks at his phone!)

Masato- Shit its 9:30AM School started back at 7:30AM! I always do this too myself!

(After Masato takes his sweet ass time to eat he runs to the bathroom and clean himself up.. He walks out then catches the bus to school even though the school is 15 blocks down the street right down the street from where he lives.. Masato is lazy as shit.. He approaches his school and enters it with precaution as he walks up to the busy crowd of people and looks at his phone it is now 11:00AM.)

Masato- Whew just in time for lunch!

(Its really pathetic as in how much Masato eats. The 18 yr old is nearly 300 pounds but he stands at 5'10. During Lunch he meets up with Megumi a friend he knew since last year in Mirai HS)

Megumi- Masato where the hell have you been all day! Professor Shinji is just waiting to give you detention!

Masato- Its not my fault stupid Shinji gave us all that damn homework to do!

Megumi- But Masato all Shinji told us to do was to find a Article about AeroSpace and write a Summary about it

Masato- Still Megumi Hardwork is Hardwork!

...- I knew I'd find you in here!

Masato- Shit!

Megumi walks off and whisper low at Masato

...-I'll be back

...-Masato! If you really do think you can miss 3hrs of school then you must be serious! What is this like the tenth time this month!

Masato- Professor Shinji good morning don't you got anything else better to do I mean its lunch time so enjoy lunch!

Professor Shinji- Stupid! I can't enjoy my lunch with a idiot like you ruining it!

Masato- Professor Shinji I'll make it up to I serve Detention with you!

Professor Shinji- NO! I would rather prefer a whole week of lunch detentions instead!

Masato- A WHOLE WEEK! NANI! But Lunch is the most important part of School I can do that to myself! You want me to starve Shinji! How terrible!

Professor Shinji- Starting Tomorrow you can't even show up to school early so you deserve it!

Masato- I tell you what Shinji if I can come to school early tomorrow you have to give me only 3 days worth of it!

Professor Shinji- Pff yeah and if I win make that two weeks!

Masato- OK!

Professor Shinji Laughs as he walks away from the table Masato was eating his food at.. As Megumi walks back she stares at Masato in a what the fuck expression.. Masato is sowing ..

Masato- Damnit I knew I should've never bet with Shinji-San that idiot will win the bet tomorrow since I'm never on time to school!

Megumi- Baka! You always show up late!

Masato- What class do we have next?

Megumi- Shinji's and I'll see you there?

Masato- Fine Leave me by myself with the social groups… The jocks..the otaku…the goths…the party animals…the goths and the brains… I fit in none of those categories and I'm am proud of it!

Megumi- Sure you are…

(Megumi walks away as Masato looks back)

Masato- Why can't Megumi look like Kim Kardashian… oh well friends are friends for a reason…

(Masato leaves as almost everyone in the cafe stares at him while he leaves)

(Masato walks up to Professr Shinji's classroom as class has already statrted)

Professor Shinji- look what we have here an Mr. Masato is here and may I ask if Mr. Masato did his homework?

Masato- Geez Professor Shinji give me a break I haven't even sat down and yes I did in fact do my homework

Professor Shinji- Well wonderful because your presenting first!

Masato- Me? Well why?

Professor Shinji- Because I'm the TEACHER AND YOUR THE STUDENT! NOW DO AS I SAY!

(Masato runs to his desk take his homework out which happens to have grease stains and he proceeds reads it out loud…)

Masato- Umm In other news a spaceman has been protecting the city from constellations! The man known as Rider has going around saving people! Some believe that he is indeed an Alien and that his main goal is in fact to spread justice and peace. The End

(Professor Shinji Laughs as the class laughs as well except Megumi who claps)

Professor Shinji- Masato you can sit down with a F!

Masato- Nani! I'm never going to pass Professor Shinji's class even with a cool ass report out Spacesuit Man! I wish I can just get away like him! Soo cool!

(As class ends it is onto Masato's only favorite class Computer Literacy but as he walks down he noticed the Principal of the school Principal Takeshi who hates slackers!)

Principal Takeshi- Slacker Masato I heard from Shinji you were late!

Masato- Principal Takeshi Good Afternoon! How's Life!

Principal Takeshi- Great if I didn't have students like you slacking up the place!

(Masato runs off ignoring Takeshi as he walks down the steps to the bottom of the school which has the computer literacy class he likes zoo much suddenly he bumps right into to Ryusuke who is walking with Yuka)

Masato- That hurt's! Hey watch where you go Ryusuke!

Ryusuke- Baka! You ran into me first watch where you going next time you slacker!

(Yuka just stares at both of her friends as she chuckles at their stupidity)

(Yuka then walks over both Masato and Ryusuke and class begins)

Yuka looks and stares at Hiro who is already seated in class… She approaches him but doesn't say anything as she sits right on the other side of him

Hiro- Hey Yuka

(Yuka just walks off as if she didn't hear Hiro)

(Hiro looks and stares at Ryusuke and Masato who appears to be still at words. Ryusuke sits right next to Yuka as Masato sits next to Megumi.)

Megumi- Is it just me or Professor Tsubaki is never this late..

Masato- Maybe he got caught up in something I guess

(Within the next 5 minutes Professor Yuusuke Tsubaki Masato's Favorite Teacher walks in with his briefcase as he stares at his class)

Professor Tsubaki- Good Evening Class in case you have noticed this will be your last class of the day since school is getting out today at 2PM every wednesday..

Masato- Oh I love Wednesdays!

Professor Tsubaki- But im going to cut class for today short because I want to hand you guys out exams

Masato- Oh I hate Wednesdays!

Professor Tsubaki- Relax its a Personality Exam based on your thoughts about life! Now takes one and pass them down so we can get this out the way. There are 30 questions multiple choice. After you finish I will call you up so I can grade them if you pass then I want to give you something special after class if not you can leave and I'll see you guys Friday.

Masato- Hmm simple enough! Professor Tsubaki is the best he keeps it short and simple!

(Within the first 10 minutes half of the kids are up and out the door as Professor Tsubaki looks nervous about his decision. He waits for the other students to rise up but there isn't one student so far that he wants to keep.. Hiro's the first one up and he hands his paper to Professor Tsubaki-San..He smiles as he tells Hiro to wait to the side. Next Megumi gets up and hand her paper to Professor Tsubaki..)

Professor Tsubaki- Congrats Megumi wait along with Hiro outside

(Other students walks up but Professor Tsubaki only tells them to that he'll see them Friday.. Ryusuke is the next one to walk up to Professor Tsubaki)

Professor Tsubaki- I like your answers Ryusuke wait with Hiro and Megumi

(Yuka is next up and again Professor Tsubaki smiles and tell her to wait outside)

(Masato and another student are the only ones left in the room… The student walks up to Professor Tsubaki but he tells him to leave)

Masato is sweating as he reads his final question

Q. 3O If you could be doing anything right now what would it be?

Masato- Geez Professor Tsubaki what is this a trick question I mean I wanna go home and stare at Kim Kardashian nude pictures but then I wanna use my laptop and search beautiful Black Woman like Rihanna. But then I wanna look up Latina Woman because they are sooo hot! No Masato you can't but wait I do wanna go to KFC after school and eat delicious food! DAMN! Masato make up your mind! FINISHED! (Masato yells)

(As he approaches Professor Tsubaki with his paper)

Professor Tsubaki- So you want to save the world right now?

Masato- Well with the Planet under attack last month by Zangack I thought it would be cool but Super Sentai is just a myth

(Professor Tsubaki laughs as he tells Masato to wait outside with the Hiro, Megumi, Ryusuke and Yuka)

(As Masato walks out he noticed their expressions on their face especially from Ryusuke)

Ryusuke- I knew you would be the last idiot done but I didn't think Professor Tsubaki would pick you

Masato- What is that suppose to mean!

Megumi- Hey can you two idiots stop fighting!

(Professor Tsubaki walks out as he stares at the five chosen students)

Professor Tsubaki- Great follow me!

'

(Professor Tsubaki and the five students walk around the corner to a abandon room which appears to be broken and torn down.. He opens it up as everyone else looks shocked)

Hiro- Professor Tsubaki this room hasn't been used in forever

Professor Tsubaki- I know

(Masato and everyone stares at Professor Tsubaki opening up the door which appears to be another door further ahead… He pulls that open as he walks inside)

Professor Tsubaki- So what you kids are going to stand there all day?

Ryusuke- Professor? Where are we going?

Professor Tsubaki- Through this door has all the answers you seek!

(Professor Tsubaki touches the door which appears the scan his DNA on his fingerprints suddenly a voice emerges)

Voice- Welcome Professor Yuusuke Tsubaki..

(The door opens as a strong light appears! The light surrounds the room as the five teens walk through the two doors.. The door behind them shuts and locks as they see the strong light which appears to be another door to a room. )

(The teenagers and Professor Tsubaki walk through the door as a bigger door slides open revealing the inside which appears to be of a base. The door behind them shuts and locks itself as Professor Tsubaki walks ahead)

(The five teenagers are star struck as they do not know where they are or what they just got into!)

Masato- OH MY GOD!

Ryusuke- Where are we?

Professor Tsubaki- No time to talk keep up!

(The teenagers walk up behind Professor Tsubaki as a whole bunch of Engineers walk past Professor Tsubaki and greet him )

Hiro- This is amazing?

Megumi- This place is big!

Masato- Are we in AMERICA!

Professor Tsubaki- Through this door has all the Answers you seek this stays between us and no one else agree?

Everyone- Agreed

(Professor Tsubaki puts his finger across the touch screen pad as it recognizes his finger print)

Voice- Welcome back Professor Yuusuke President Sasaki and Haruka-San are waiting for you

Masato- A touch screen pad in put with a voice command sooooooooo coooooollll! And its in English

(As the team walks in the room they meet up with President Sasaki and Professor Haruka)

Profesor Tsubaki- Kids Welcome to I-BRID!

Hiro- I-Brid? Like I-NET?

Professor Tsubaki- Not exactly we specializes in futuristic technology although the school doesn't know of this yet but we will in the future! In case you haven't realized I personally handpicked you five to come out and get a look at the icing on the cake

Masato- WE'RE IN SPACE! OH MY GOD!

(Professor Tsubaki and President Sasaki stares at Masato)

President Sasaki gets out his chair and walks over to Masato who appears to be star stuck!

President Sasaki- You like what you see boy?

Masato- Yes Sir its like a Dream I am dreaming right!

President Sasaki- This is not a dream…. You have heard of Super Sentai right?

Masato- Um yeah but isn't that a myth?

(President Sasaki laughs)

President Sasaki- Myth? Boy where have you been at the last year living under a rock?

(Masato looks suspicious as he have a flashback of what he did last year while Gokaigers were battling Zangack)

Reporter- It has please to announce that the Gokaiger has now defeated what has appears to be the emperor's son of Zangack Warz Gill is the Earth safe?

(The scene then shows Masato last year reading a playboy magazine)

Masato- Aw this college edition of playboy is sooo Amazing!

(flashback ends)

Masato- In school

(Megumi and Ryusuke are annoyed as Hiro just stares at the briefcase Professor Tsubaki is holding… Yuka chucks at Masato)

Professor Sasaki- Funny well kid in case you haven't noticed Super Sentai is real!

Msato- This is almost like a dream come true

Professor Tsubaki- Well to explain things to you guys We want yo kids to be the next member of Super Sentai.. with the Gokaiger gone here is only a matter of time before a new threat hits Earth..we planned this for a while and we are ready to counter attack..

Masato- If this is real I wonder what else is! That spaceman article is probably real!

Professor Tsubaki- We need for new heroes to protect the world we need you guys to get seroius..

Masato- But wait I know this is sudden but I can't fight I never been good at anything all my life but just for this to ake my life over is amazing but can we die like past sentai members?

(Professor Haruka walks in and starts to speak)

Professor Haruka- With this power no!

Professor Tsubaki- We will assist you and we will help you fight!

President Sasaki- The problem is will you help us?

(The five teenagers stare at the three Professors as Yuka stands infront of everyone..)

Yuka- I want to do this Professor Tsubaki..

Professor Tsubaki- Now why is that Yuka?

Yuka- Um well I maybe shy but I do believe that Masato-tatchi can do a good job and saving the world means a lot plus Super Sentai is something big in this world! We need to live up to that Hype and become Successors I want to make this come true…

(Everyone stares at Yuka)

Masato- Soo Cool! Yuka-Chan is Amazing!

Megumi- Well if Yuka-Chan has the courage to do it you can count me in!

(Yuka is smiling at Megumi as Hiro speaks)

Hiro- I for one agree's with Yuka -chan and I want to do my best for everyone

(Yuka chan is staring at Hiro as she blushes Masato looks on annoyed)

Ryusuke- Me 3

President Sasaki- What about you kid are you willing to give your live to fight for what is right?

(Masato stares at Earth as he makes his decision)

Masato- Yes! Old Geezer!

President Sasaki- Nani? Baka?

(Tsubaki cuts them off)

Professor Tsubaki- That settles it come with me and Haruka-San

(The teenagers follow Haruka and Yuusuke as Masato and Sasaki glare at each other.. Masato walks away as President Sasaki tuns around and looks at their radar and the alarm sounds)

(The door shuts as Haruka and Yuusuke runs without he teenagers)

Haruka- Its time!

(Haruka slides a key card through the door as it opens up)

(She takes the briefcase Yuusuke was holding and looks into revealing the TeckaBrace she looks back on the screen as it shows the GAIDOKU Empre ship landing on Earth.. It lands in the center of tokyo as people are screaming and running You can see energy being absorb to the ship but Henji doesn't really give too much shits about that..)

Haruka- Listen you five are our only hope.

(She opens the suitcase fully revealing TeckaBrace and the logo which appears to look like Microsoft And a manual on how to use the braces)

TeckaPink will be Yuka

TeckaYellow will be Megumi

TeckaGreen will be Ryusuke

TeckaBlue will be Masato

TeckaRed will be Hiro

Yuusuke- Wait Tecka Red will be Masato and Tecka Blue will be Hiro!

(Masato and Hiro looks confused in to why their arguing but then they came to a conclusion)

Haruka-

TeckaBlue will be Hiro

TeckaRed will be Masato

Masato- Yess I'm red! Take that Ms Sexy Haruka-Chan (inner thought)

Yuusuke- But Hiro will lead the team…

Masato- Nani! (inner thought)

Put these on your wrist and touch them with you finger confirming with your DNA matching with you and only you! No one can use these except for you! You have options to how they work

(The 5 teenagers touch their brace screen with their index finger)

(DNA Confirm)

Hello

TeckaPink…Yellow…Green..Blue and Idiot!

Masato- Na-ni!

(President Sasaki appears on the screen)

President- I adjusted the Red one just for safety! Good Luck You Five!

(President Sasaki leaves the screen as the five teenagers look confident as Haruka-San tells them what to do)

Haruka- These are called the TeckaBrace By touching "Change Ready" on the touch screen. The DNA will confirm its respectable DNA which will then say change confirm.. You five will will then shout out Teka Change! The changer will respond saying Change Go! As as flash figure will appear with the Ranger Suit will appear with its Suit along with your main weapon and teckagun that can turn into a sword. I

Hiro- You guys ready?

The other four stare at him as they follow him out through the door back into the light and throughout the two doors. They are back to wear they started as its almost like its all a dream and none of this is really happening Masato inner thought at the moment is how I wake up from wet dreaming about Kim Kardashian to eating Barbercue Food running late for school to ending up with a device on his left him saying Change Ready..And A Dial Pad in addition.. The five kids run out the school with their stuff as the run to the battle scene… Masato is slow behind as he tells them to go without him…

Masato- I'm coming just let me catch my breath!

Ryusuke- His fat ass seriously gotta lose weight!

Megumi- We can do it just with the four of us as of now right

Yuka- We gotta try our best

Hiro- Don't worry Guys

*Now your wondering how they come in contact with Gaidoku Space Empire! Good Question*

(Scene rolls back earlier to Gaidoku Space Empire)

…- Sir we're landed on EARTH!

Emperor Henji- About DAMN TIME! I will personally greet these parasites myself! Saban…Ohjo find me a Bacterial Action Commander and meet me at surface!

Saban- Yes Boss

Ohjo- Sir Yes Sir

(The Gaidoku Fleet lands on Earth as the people of tokyo begins to panic and shout Zangyack Zangyack is still alive! Where's the Gokaiger! GokaiRed! Where's the Gokaigers!)

Emperor Henji- Zangack! ZANGACK! Baka we are not Zangack! Yuma drops us on Earth we'll call you when we need you!

Yuma- Yes Emperor

(Yuma releases Emperor Henji with his minions known as Baikin which are shoulders carrying clubs and elite baikin which are bigger and the carry swords. They get sent to earth in the same fashion just like off of Star Trek.. lol I know pathetic.. Henji surrounded by his Baikin and Elite Baikin surrounds the people of tokyo as they look scared and terrified by this new threat…)

Emperor Henji- Were are Saban and Ohjo I don't like to be left down here alone!

Suddenly they appear with a action commander who seems to be a bee kaijin which happens to talk

Bee Kaijin- Emperor my name is Baikin Bee at your service!

Emperor Henji- Better late than never!

(He turns to the citizens of tokyo as he give his introduction!)

Emperor Henji- Foolish Humans I have come from a Galaxy Far Away to Enslave you people! I am not Zangyack in fact I am much more powerful than Zangyack combined my name is Emperor Henji! I am the ruler of Gaidoku! GAIDOKU WILL TAKEOVER THIS PLANET AND THERE IS NONNE TO SAY YOU! No Gokaiger so just be good and let us enslave you if you regret it we will kill you and bury your body with the rest of the fishes in the sea. Muhahahahahaha!

(People begin to run as Henji announce his attack People are being brutalized…buildings are getting torn down where is TeckaRanger!)

(Scene jumps back ore not to far with Hiro and Rangers running into the scene with people getting chased)

Hiro runs straight at a baikin talking it down and steeling its club. He then proceeds to take action and save people from the brutality by Gaidoku)

Ryusuke then runs into the scene as Megumi and Yuka follows up with kicks releasing people from Baikin's Grasp

(Masato is still no where to be seen where the hell is Masato)

Masato- I'm almost there!

Ryusuke- Damnit Masato is ten blocks away hey Hiro we got Henshin!

Hiro- Gotcha…Everyone! (Touches Screen)

You Guys Ready!

Ryusuke- Ready! (Touches Screen)

Yuka- Ready! (Touches Screen)

Megumi- Ready! (Touches Screen)

VOICE- Change Confirm

(The four of them line up in sync)

Hiro- TECKA-CHANGE!

Ryusuke- TECKA-CHANGE!

Yuka- TECKA-CHANGE!

Megumi- TECKA-CHANGE!

VOICE- CHANGE GOOOOOO!

Suddenly as glare of light shines as Baikin are getting deleted into thin air… suddenly a screen glare erupts with a hologram of TeckaPink..Yellow…Green and Blue with the main weapon and teckagun to the side… The hologram rushes toward the four teenagers as they turn into their respected suit colors… The henshin is completed as the civilians are surrounded by the Teckarangers cheering and shouting!

(They quickly departure into the main scene with Henji..Ohjo, Saban and the Bee Kaijin)

Emperor Henji- That light! Wait in can't be Super Sentai! Fuck! Yuma bring me back hurry up hurry

Ohjo- Who dares stands up to Emperor Henji and the Gaidoku Empire!

Tekunoroji Blue===TeckaBlue!

Tekunoroji Green===TeckaGreen!

Tekunoroji Yellow===TeckaYellow!

Tekunoroji Pink===TeckaPink!

TeckaBlue- When there is no hope there is advanced justice of Sentai! TST Blue

TeckaGreen- Green

TeckaYellow- Yellow

TeckaPink- Pink

All- Tekunoroji Sentai…. TeckaRanger!

Civilians- Soo cool!

Henji- I don't give a damn who you are Saban Ohjo and Bee Thing Attack! ATTACK!

TeckaBlue- Let's Attack!

(And there off Tekunoroji Sentai TeckaRanger! without Masato -_- but anywho let's see how this new team of Rangers do!)

All- TeckaGun

(Suddenly the team is shooting down all the Baikin in the Area with rapidly fire sniper shots avoid to harm and of the cilvians….all thats left now is Henji..Ohjo..Sabam and The Bee kaijin)

Henji- Baikin Bee… Ohjo and Saban Attack

TeckaGreen- Tecka Ave

TeckaBlue- Screw Sabre

(Both Green and Blue proceeds to take out the Baikin Bee and Ohjo while the Girls continue to fire at Saban who is dodging their attacks)

Saban- You bitches will learn today!

(He slashes their suits as they just but then recover with their TeckaGun now turn into sword mode)

(Both Females slash away as Saban takes damage but then he release his Hissatsu)

Saban- Satin Strike

(An explosion erupts as TeckaYellow and Pink has fallen surrounded by Elite Baikin while the Boys are occupied with Baikin bee and oh suddenly BANG)

Ohjo, Saban and Baikin Bee are on the ground as well as a figure on a top of a building appears to be holding a gun which is a TeckaGun and its none other than Masato in his human form)

Henji- Yuma Yuma! Hurry Up!

Back on Gaidoku Yuma makes the signal for Henji to comeback but Ohjo retreats as well in that Star Trek Fashion

Saban- Bastard who goes there!

Masato- It is guy the guy with the gun…the kid who came to save the day… The teenager

(Suddenly a President Sasaki appears on the TeckaBrace…

President Sasaki- Baka just Henshin Already!

Masato- Ahhh old man! Okay (Touches Screen)

VOICE- Change Confirm

Masato- TECKA-CHANGE!

VOICE- CHANGE GOOOOOO!

Suddenly as glare of light shines as Elite Baikin surrounds TeckaPink and Yellow are getting deleted.. A hologram screen glare erupts with a TeckaRed and its main weapon and teckagun to the side…

Masato- Shit I gotta jump..

(He trips over a rock and falls down onto the hologram as he Henshin to TeckaRed he lands right infront for TeckaPink and Yellow)

Tekunoroji Red===TeckaRed!

Saban- Bullshit! like I'll let an idiot like you defeat me

TeckaRed- Oh really Saw Gun!

(With the press of a button on TeckaRed's TeckaBrace he summons the Saw Gun)

TeckaRed- Lets Go! Lets Go! Lets Go!

TeckaGreen- Now's our Chance Blue

TeckaBlue- Right!

(TeckaBlue and Green both pick Hissatsu on their TeckaBrace)

VOICE- Stand By

(Both Blue and Green rushes towards the Baikin Bee to launch their Hissatsu attack!)

TeckaBlue- Blue Finish!

TeckaGreen- Green Giri

(The bee Kaijin erupts in smoke as TeckaRed and Saban are still battling it out!)

TeckaRed- I gotta end this

(TeckaRed quickly kicks Saban where it hurts as Sabans fall down in agony)

Saban- TeckaRed I won't forgive you for this!

TeckaRed- Go tell that to someone that cares

( TeckaRed hits Hissatsu on his brace as his saw gun powers up)

TeckaRed- SAW GUN! FINAL MODE! TECKA FULL POWER!

(Suddenly a blast hits Saban as he falls on the ground in pain…his shield is cracked as he retreats)

TeckaRed- Hoorayyyy! I did it! I did it! I did it! Eat Your Heart Out this definitely calls for KFC tonight! Wooooooooo!

(Scene takes place back on the Gaidoku Fleet)

Emperor Henji- Saban you failed miserably you lost to an idiot!

saban- But Emperor

Emperor Henji- You failed!

Saban- Damn Ohjo he was a cowards he didn't have my back but next time TeckaRed will pay for this!

(Scene opens up again at I-BRID Headquarters)

Masato- That was awesome I can fight and all but you guys really were amazing until I came along for the finish

Megumi- Baka! Your taking all the glory

Masato- Sorry Yellow but It works like that

Megumi- How annoying

Yuka smiles at the two as looks at Hiro and Ryusuke talking about things to look forwards to in the future

Ryusuke- So its settle then your continue leading because Masato over there is is no where good at this.

Hiro- Masato can't be helped as of now we're still feeling the jitters over the whole Tecka thing but we will do good as a team

(Yuusuke…Ms Haruka and Eiji-Obo-San walks in as Masato and everyone else celebrate and congratulates everyone else on their victory…)

Scene 1 of...

Teckanoroji Sentai TeckaRanger

Ends Here!


	3. Scene 2: They Combine! Introducing

(After the events of the first episode the scene opens with in a bedroom. Inside this bedroom you see nothing but buckets of KFC chicken and magazines of playboy. Well we're only two episodes in and I can pretty much say we are in Masato Genta's room. He is wide awake staring into his computer screen!)

Masato- Ahh today was the coolest day ever! I can even go to sleep and to think that professor Shinji is going to give me lunch detention ba-ka! I'm staying up all night and to help me stay up will be Ms. Megan Fox ahh soo hot! I wish I can just touch you right now Megan Fox-chan! But right now I'm still in shock about those becoming a Superhero! So its settled then! I Masato will give it my all for Old Geezer-san and the coolest teacher in the world Mr. Tsubaki-San!

(The scene jumps to outer space with The Gaidoku fleet ship. In the room reveals Emperor Henji yelling out orders to his loyal General Saban!)

Emperor Henji- SABAN! You failed me!

Saban- My Emperor it will never happen again I guarantee you this I will avenge the loss from earlier!

Emperor Henji- Oh you better because if you don't then it'll be hell to pay and mean hell!

(Saban looks nervous then walks off)

Emperor Henji- That idiot thinks he can get embarrass this empire he's lucky to be a General in my Army in the first place!

(Scene jump back to earth at sunrise on the next day and what do you know Masato is still up.. In his room you see the trash from the night before..)

Masato- (Yawns) Time foo...r. school!

(The clock reads 5:45 as Masato hits the showers in a zombie like fashion with his Teckabrace on)

Masato- Wait does this thing even come off well it's not my problem that it's not water proof!

(A hour has pass and Masato just stepped out the shower.. He looks at the time and it read 6:45.. He smiles)

Masato- Mr. Shinji-kun won't give me detention if I'm in school early! Yes! But im soo tired just having to be a superhero is really warning me! But Masato I gotta give it my all if I want to save Japan from an evil empire and a warlord..

(The clock now reads 7:00 as Masato leaves out the house and yawns his way on the boss to school... Its 7:30 on the clock and Masato walks straight into this home classroom.. Inside he see's Megumi who looks up and is indeed in shock)

Megumi- Nani! What the? Your early! I didn't think you'll make here early!

Masato- Well Mr. Baka Shinji-kun was going to give me detention today so I showed up but this stops today no more coming to school early especially since I stayed up all night! I couldn't sleep! How about you?

(Megumi laughs)

Megumi- I knew you was going to say up…that's the only way you can make it to school I'm surprised you haven't dropped out yet!

Masato- If it was that easy..

(As time ticks it is now 11:30AM time for Mr. Shinji's class… Masato is slowly walking like a zombie as Megumi drags him to class but suddenly they come across Ryusuke and Yuka who are both walking together going to their next class)

Yuka- Umm Masato are you ok?

Ryusuke- Whats the matter with him?

Megumi- He didn't sleep last night

Ryusuke- Baka! You should drop out of school!

Masato- .zzzzzz

(Ryusuke hits Masato across the head with his textbook as Masato wakes up widely and runs)

Masato- DETENTION? I'M LATE FOR CLASS!

Megumi- See you guys later

(Scene follows mast running into Mr. Shinji's room in his seat as class stars Megumi walks in afterwards and in a matter of minutes Masato catches Mr. Shinji's eyes)

Mr. Shinji- Hey? Masato you made it to school early congratulations..now do that everyday and you'll graduate with a high school diploma

(Masato slowly drifts off asleep as Mr. SHinji stares at Masato falling asleep)

Mr. Shinji- Hey….Masato? Masato wake up no sleeping in class or I'll change my mind about detention!

Masato- DETENTION!….DETENTION! But I stayed up all night for this class!

(Mr. Shinji looks confused)

Mr. Shinji- Baka! I never said you got detention! I said don't fall asleep in class or else I'll get you detention and speaking or which you stayed up all night! What were you up doing!

(Wide awoke Masato reminisce the events from last night with a big smile on his face)

(Mr. Shinji looks disgusted)

Mr. Shinji - Baka! Stop falling asleep in class!

(Minutes later as the clock wines done to lunch…the bell rings)

Mr. Shinji- And for Friday I want you to bring in a Article about Japanese Government in comparison to the United States government! Masato since you didn't get any sleep last night that's two paragraphs!

(Masato looks terrified)

Masato- But i showed up to school early and yet I still get to do more work than everyone else. I'm going to fail school!

(Masato walks out with Megumi as they walk to the lunch room)

Masato- I haven't ate anything and I want to go to sleep! I refuse to show up early for school tomorrow its too much for me!

Megumi- Ah mou your worse than a 80's TV show kid brat!

(As the two teens make their way to lunch they see Hiro as he approaches them all calm-like)

Megumi- Hiro?

Hiro- Hey guys I just got word from Professor Tsubaki that he wants us to see him at headquarters for lunch.. Masato what's wrong?

Megumi- Ignore him! Where's Yuka and Ryusuke?

Hiro- I already told them they should be there by now..

Megumi- I wonder why we didn't get a heads up on the changer?

Hiro- Who knows… anyway let's go..

Masato- But my life! My life is in that cafeteria I wanna go and eat my health bar back up before I go "Game Over"…

Megumi- Come On!

(Megumi pulls Masato as the three walks up to the empty storage room.. Nobody is nearby as the three teen's walk in the room and shuts it behind them.. Megumi then opens up the second door revealing a door with a DNA fingerprint scan.. She touches the door as a voice emerges)

VOICE- Welcome Tekanoroji Yellow!

Megumi- Aww I love this thing already!

Masato- Can I do it next time!

(Megumi gives a disgust look at Masato as he continues to drag his body like a zombie into the light and as the door locks behind the three students the door in front of them emerges as the three students are suddenly in space!

(The students see Ms. Haruka as she greets them with open arms)

Ms. Haruka- Hello guys welcome back! We got a lot to discuss?

Hiro- What seems to be the emergency?

Ms. Haruka- Nothing right we're just trying to prepare you guys for the next unexpected battle by The Gaidoku Empire.. They're fairly strong and just like all villains of the legendary Super Sentai come with mecha! Masato whats wrong?

Megumi- Oh just ignore him! He hasn't had any sleep and he's been a pain all day!

Ms. Haruka- Masato you need to save up your energy and sleep or else you'll damage your brain!

Masato- Ms. Haruka! I JUST WANNA SLEEP!

Hiro- Mecha?

Ms. Haruka- Yeah Mecha as in a robo or in the english language a megazord…

Masato- Ohhh wait like in a video game or a Gundam? I love Gundam!

Ms. Haruka- Its not a video game Masato this is something you should take seriously! Now the TeckaBraces are used to asset you in any fashion so I need you 3 braces to update them to where I don't need to update them! I've been working on these braces since the Zangack landed on Earth and terrorize the people in this country!

(Masato finally snaps out is bitterness and realize that he's talking to Ms Haruka)

Masato- Wait Ms Haruka so we're getting a mecha that's going to help fight against Gaidoku?

Ms. Haruka- You need sleep Masato anyway follow me as Tsubaki-San and Ryu-tatchi are waiting for you three!

(The three walks down the aisle passing by the engineers as they walk into a room with Professor Tsubaki-San, Ryusuke and Yuka..) The students sit down as Tsubaki talk to the students)

Professor Tsubaki- Big ups on the victory again from yesterday but this time we're taking it to a whole new level meaning you guys will be getting a mecha! Now I feel as though Masato you can pilot it without any troubles at all am I right?

(Masato looks drowsy as he answers Professor Tsubaki)

Masato- Yes! I can pilot it and fight the big monster and stuff!

Professor Tsubaki- Good because any who Gaidoku will attack once again and you five will take action!

Masato- Hey Professor Tsubaki you ever though about become a TeckaRanger I mean we could use help and besides I need sleep!

(Professor Tsubaki stares at Masato with a "WTF" expression)

Professor Tsubaki- No whats wrong with you today Masato?

Megumi- He didn't sleep last night..

Ryusuke- He didn't sleep last night..

Professor Tsubaki- How come you don't drink coffee?

Masato- Coffee taste like hot Pepsi! Its disgusting!

Professor Tsubaki- We guess what you guys its going to be a lot of days like this! Tired days and days you wanna just break down and fall asleep in your case Masato get sleep!

Masato- Yes Sir!

Professor Tsubaki- Anyway I know I'm taking you guys lunch but we actually got food here for you guys thats not disgusting cafeteria food

Masato- But I like that disgusting cafeteria food (inter thought)

Professor Tsubaki- You can come here anytime! Just make sure that no one see's you come in most likely a hologram will appear if anyone see's you walk in! And I mean no one and I mean no one is supposed to know about your Ranger identity anyone that knows will jeopardize all of I-BRID which means the secret is out!

Ryusuke- Didn't you say you want to earth to know eventually professor?

Professor Tsubaki- Yeah but not at the moment

(Ms Haruka walks in with the TeckuBraces as she gives them back to the students)

Ms Haruka- They are all updated and will be more helpful when the time comes to use the mecha! You guys shouldn't have any problems what so ever! Masato you'll be the pilot of the mecha and when that time comes don't disappoint everyone including yourself!

Masato- (looks sad) Well jeez Ms Haruka you can count on me! Speaking of which where's the old-man geezer he doesn't know how to say hello?

(Hiro interrupts Masato)

Hiro- Professors why do our teckabrace signal disconnect when we enter school?

….- Good Question Hiro-Kun

(A man appears on Hiro's brace and on a hologram in the center of the room its Mr. Sasaki)

Mr. Sasaki- The reason why is because we don't want you kids looking like your own house arrest wearing those things

Masato- Old-Man Geezer you gotta a lot of nerve

Mr. Sasaki- Masato go to sleep! Oh wait hahahaha!

Masato- How cruel!

Mr. Sasaki- Its not my problem I graduated from High School nearly 50 years ago boy! You need to shaping up or else you won't be TeckaRed for much longer!

(Masato looks nervous)

Mr. Sasaki you guys get out of here and enjoy the rest of this Thursday we'll see you Saturaday!

Ryusuke- Why Saturday?

Mr. Sasaki- Well we want you give you new rangers as surprise! See you then!

(Mr. Sasaki leaves as Tsubaki continues taking)

Professor Tsubaki- I'll see you guys tomorrow in class

Ms Haruka- You guys can leave lunch is almost over!

Masato- Over it felt like we been here for 3 hours

Megumi- Remember we're in space what it feels like up here doesn't really feel the same back on Earth!

Masato- I don't know this stuff!

Ms. Haruka- See you guys later

(The students leave I-BRID as the walk back through the door into the light and out to class)

Hiro- See you guys later

Masato- Why am I now sooo sleepy!

Ryusuke- Well I'm off to my next class!

Megumi- Same here with Yuka

Masato- I guess I'll just sleep in the library

(The clock jumps from 12:45 to 2:15 as the students are in the library sitting with each other as the bell rings once more…)

Masato- Yes! ITS TIME TO LEAVE ITS TIME TO GO HOME AND SLEEP ITS TIME TO SLEEP FOR 24 HOURS! I AM READY TO GO TO SLEE….

(Ms Haruka voice on Masato's tecka brace cuts him off)

Ms. Haruka- Guys its Go Time! I'm picking up the Gaidoku location down City Hall!

Masato- WHY?

Hiro- Thats our Q!

Megumi- Masato lets go!

(The four leave as Masato pounder away in defeat!)

Masato- Why me! Why me!

(Scene jumps back a fem minutes ago on the Gaidoku Ship)

Emperor Henji- Saban! Have you found a new Action Commander?

Saban- Yes My Emperor! Allow me to introduce to you a man that wants to join your conquest to take over earth his name is Baikin Tower!

(Emperor Henji laughs as Baikin Tower walks out staring down at Emperor Henji)

Baikin Tower- Greetings my Emperor I am here to assist yo…

Emperor Henji- Yeah Yeah whatever listen..I want you to go and assist Saban and bring those bugs out! I want my revenge and Saban if you fail this time it will be hell to pay on your side!

Saban- Yes Sir!

Ohjo- I don't think he's going to get the job done since TeckaRed was too much for him to handle!

Saban- Ohjo you bastard! You ran away from battle and this time I will show you why I'm better!

(Ohjo laughs as Saban and Baikin Tower leaves)

(The scene jumps to the city hall as people are walking but then are horrid as Saban and bikini Tower reaches the Earth's Surface and terrorize people

Saban- Baikin Solders attack! Elite Baikin Stay with me!

(The scene jumps back to our five teenagers running into battle as school ends. Hiro leaded by Ryusuke, Megumi and Yuka are running to the battle scene which is quite far away)

Masato- Wait how the hell are we suppose to get there in time! I'm out of breathe!

Megumi- Masato is right City Hall is too far away and we might be too late!

…-Is that so?

Professor Haruka appears on Megumi Teckabrace

Professor Haruka- I forgot to mention to you guys once you transform you will be teleported automatically.

Ryusuke- Thats amazing! Let's give it a Try!

Masato- Alright you guys ready! (Touches Screen)

VOICE- (Change Ready)

Ms. Haruka- Masato you're not the leader remember!

Masato- Nani! I can't even say the Henshin that's soo unfair!

Ryusuke- Yeah back in line

Masato- Well I'm second in command and that all that matters

Hiro- Umm Masato It doesn't matter to me we don't even know how long it'll take to defeat Gaidoku so let's not argue about this man…

Ms. Haruka- Go Ahead Hiro!

Hiro- Right!…Everyone! (Touches Screen) You Guys Ready?

Ryusuke- Ready!

Megumi- Ready!

Yuka- Ready!

Masato- I been ready (in a sad tone voice)

VOICE- Change Confirm

Hiro, Ryusuke, Megumi, Yuka- TECKA CHANGE!

Masato- tecka change

VOICE- CHANGE GOOOOOO!

(A strong light appears as a hologram from each of the rangers shows up revealing their ranger suits and weapons… The 4 students run into the hologram as Masato runs slowly behind it to transform in Tecka…Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink and a couple of seconds later now Red! The students are now teleported to the battle scene where all of the Baikin and Elite Baikin are terrorizing the people of Japan…Saban and Baikin Tower stops and see's the Teckaranger)

Saban- Finally they show up!

Tekunoroji Blue===TeckaBlue!

Tekunoroji Green===TeckaGreen!

Tekunoroji Yellow===TeckaYellow!

Tekunoroji Pink===TeckaPink!

Tekunoroji Red===teckared!

TeckaBlue- When there is no hope there is advance justice of Sentai! TST Blue

TeckaGreen- Green

TeckaYellow- Yellow

TeckaPink- Pink

TeckaRed- red

TeckaBlue- Tekunoroji Sentai…. TeckaRanger!

TeckaGreen- Tekunoroji Sentai…. TeckaRanger!

TeckaYellow- Tekunoroji Sentai…. TeckaRanger!

TeckaPink- Tekunoroji Sentai…. TeckaRanger!

TeckaRed- tekunoroji sentai teckaranger (yawns)

(The civilians in the Area are all cheering for the TeckaRangers! Saban looks pissed as he stares at TeckaRed!)

TeckaGreen- Baka! Red! whats with the low esteem!

Saban- TECKARED TODAY YOU AND I WILL FACE ONE ON ONE IN THIS BATTLEFIED TODAY THIS WILL BE YOUR LAST DAY ALIVE!

(Masato finally looks serious and he hears the words from Saban!)

TeckaRed- Oh really well shall we start? TECKAGUN!

(TeckaRed summons the TeckaGun from his changer as a hologram appears with his Gun)

TeckaRed- SWORD MODE!

Saban- Let's go! TeckaRed!

(The other Rangers just stare as TeckaRed leave them to go fight against Saban)

TeckaBlue- Okay guys let's do this! TECKAGUN!

Tecka Green, Yellow, Pink- TECKAGUN!

TeckaBlue- LET'S SHOOT THEM DOWN!

Baikin Tower- I won't let you!

(Suddenly Tecka Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink are in the battle scene as they are shooting down the army of Baikin and Elite Baikin down and down they go 1 by one the Baikin are getting deleted and destroyed)

Baikin Tower- But how? Impossible!

TeckaYellow- Because we're so damn cool thats why?

Baikin Tower- You Assholes will pay!

(Ms Haruka appears on TeckaBlue's screen)

Ms Haruka- Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink you guys use your Hissatsu for the TeckaSword it's called Final Slash!

TeckaYellow- I'm way ahead of you Ms Haruka! TECKAGUN… SWORD MODE!.. FINAL SLASH

(TeckaYellow hits final slash on her changer)

VOICE- FINAL SLASH!

TeckaBlue, Green, Pink- TECKAGUN! SWORD MODE! FINAL SLASH!

VOICE- FINAL SLASH!

Baikin Tower- That shit won't hurt me!

(All four rangers hit tthe FINAL SLASH which is a light similar to to the Gokaigers Final Wave on the Baikin as he falls down into his death! He screams as he explodes into thin Air)

Ms Haruka- Good Job Guys!

(Scene then jumps to Teckared battling Saban in a sword fight but unfortunately TeckaRed is getting his ass kicked)

Saban- Ha! TeckaRed your making this too easy for me it's almost like you can defeat me in a sword battle!

TeckaRed- I'm just really tired! I haven't slept all day! (And I haven't said anything special like I wanna lay on Kim Kardashians chest all day= inner thought)

(Saban knocks The TeckaSword out of TeckaRed hand as he is about to nail the final blow)

Saban- Say goodbye TeckaRed!

TeckaRed- Hmm SAW GUN! SHOOT!

(Out of nowhere TeckRed saves himself as he pulls out the TeckaGun and shoots Saban! Saban falls back as TeckaRed gets back up!

Saban- You bastard!

TeckaRed- Well NEVER BRING A SWORD TO A GUN BATTLE! TECKA SWORD! FINAL SLASH!

VOICE- FINAL SLASH!

(TeckaRed hits the FINAL SLASH on Saban as he tries to deflect it only getting hurt in the process)

Saban- Damn It! How can I lose! AGAIN! TO YOU! YOUR A JOKE! DAMN!

TeckaRed- Well this joke just kicked your ass!

(The scene jumps back to Gaidoku Empire with Henji giving a face palm)

Emperor Henji- SABAN! CANNOT GET THE JOB DONE! I AM DISAPPOINTED! Yuma send in the robot and make that monster grow! There is no way in hell those rangers can fight now!

Yuma- Right Away My Emperor.

(Yuma shoots a Ray into the Earth that summons Baikin Tower and Elite Baikin to become bigger in addition a robot drops down to Earth for Saban to pilot!)

Saban- My Emperor! I will not fail you! Thank You!

(Saban gets into the cockpit of the robot as they begin to terrorize the city)

TeckaRed- Whoaaa! ohhh crap! shit! I can't fight against that Ms. Haruka! Ms. Haruka!

(Ms. Haruka appears on Red screen)

Ms Haruka- Red! Red! I told you before that I was going to send out the mecha!

TeckaRed- Wait Mecha! Like a Video Game?

Mr. Sasaki- Red! Baka! Its not like a video game and I hope you don't treat it like one!

TeckaRed- Old Geezer! I can't guarantee you that!

Ms Haruka- Go on call them press the megazord on the pad and click tecka tank…Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink follow through

(Suddenly TeckaBlue, Green, Yellow and Pink all come in contact with Red as they quickly press the Megazord Key and their own individual mecha)

VOICE- Access Teckanoroji Zords! Teckanoroji Tank, Wing, Jet, Sub, Tanic

(Suddenly a hologram appears with four things flying through the sky as A big tank appears in a hologram form…)

Ms Haruka- Everyone hit (Transport) so you guys can go to your own cockpit!

(The team hits the Transport button as they teleport inside the cockpit..)

Ms Haruka- Okay place your Teckabrace in the middle of the steering wheel and hit activate on the screen.

(The mecha will turn on and you guys will then be in full control! Once you guys do that you can activate your cannons! NOW!

Tecka Blue- Gotcha Ms. Haruka! Alright everyone! (places screen in the middle of the steering wheel)

VOICE- TECKAWING TANK, JET, SUB, TANIC ACTIVATE!

(All mecha are activated as they move out

Saban- What the hell!

(The four mecha's in the Air are flying as the shoot the elite Baikin into dust..the elite baikin is exploding as TeckaRed piloting the Tecka Tank rolls in the center..)

TeckaRed- Hey Saban and Tower looking monster I'm in a tank bitch!

(TeckRed hits the cannon's function on his touch screen changer as cannons blast from the tank and shoots both The Robot and the the Tower Baikin)

Ms Haruka- Okay guys its Gattai time! Combine!

TeckaRed- Wait what they combine! 0_0! I didn't hear anything about this!

Ms. Haruka- Yes Red they combine! Hit the gattai button and they can combine together!

TeckaBlue- Okay Guys (Gattai)

VOICE- Let's GATTAI!

(The four mecha's in the sky all cluster onto the tank and the tank just sits in motion)

VOICE- GATTAI Error

Ms. Haruka- Wait TeckaRed did you hit your Gattai

(Scene jumps back to the inside of TeckaRed's cockpit..and Masato fell right to sleep)

Ms. Haruka- Tecka Red! Tecka Red! Red!

TeckaRed- Ahh Kim Kardashian how I wish I can show you my tecka tank! (Inner thought)..Ahha aha where am I hello Ms Haruka!

TeckaGreen- Baka! Stop falling asleep and lets finish this you got the mecha all cluster with one another soo lame!

Ms Haruka- Tecka Red please hit the Gattai button

TeckaRed- Umm Yes right Away!

VOICE- LET'S GATTAI!

(The four mecha fall apart of the tecka tank as they begin to form the sub and tanic make the arms as the wing and jet makes the legs. Tecka Tank rotates in position to form a much larger vehicle.)

VOICE- MEGAZORD SEQUENCE IS IGNICIATED

(The tank stops as it stands up taking form of a robot similar to a Gundam! Allow me to introducer to you Dai-Teka-Oh!)

VOICE- MEGAZORD SEQUENCE ACTIVATED!

Saban- They

Baikin Tower- Form

Emperor Henji- A MECHA!

Ms Haruka- Now that you guys are all settle together now it's time for you guys to use Dai-Teka-Oh to the best of it's abilities. A very strong robot with quickness and agility! Give it a go! It has Jet thrusters on its feet giving it flying/gliding ability. Use Dai-Teka-Oh Hissatsu to give you a strong attack known as the Teckanoroji Strike with the Teckanoroji Sabre. It's also erupt with the Teckanoroji Gun in addition!

TeckaRed- Say no more Ms. Haruka I got this!

(Suddenly Dai-Teka-Oh runs at both the robot with Saban and Baikin Tower.)

TeckaRed- Teckanoroji Sabre! I choose you!

VOICE- SABRE ACTIVATED!

TeckaRed- Hmm Final Hissatsu? (clicks)

VOICE- FINAL TECKANOROJI HISSATSU!

TeckaRed- Teckanoroji Strike!

(Dai-Teka-Oh slash straight through both the mecha and baikin tower as they explode into thin air. The sword slash is similarr to a gliding attack like Go-Onger and Carranger following by a sword strike like Dekaranger… Saban escapes the cockpit as he escapes in Star Trek fashion…)

TeckaRed- Scene Ends Here! TST

(The scene jumps back to the Rangers as they are standing above Dai-Teka-Oh staring at the skyline of Tokyo as the sun gets dawn)

Hiro- Good Job Guys~

Megumi- We really are a team? I would never expect to be apart of something soo cool!

(Yuka smiles at Megumi and stares at Hiro for a second before she blushes)

Ryusuke- Yeah its cool I guess

Hiro- Where's Masato?

(Megumi looks at her Teckabrace as it reveals Masato in his civilian form in his sleep)

Megumi- He's asleep and he de-henshin

Ryusuke- That Guy

Hiro- Well I guess it can't be help we saved the city and guys this is only the beginning..

(Ryusuke and Megumi shakes their head at Hiro as the scene jumps back to Masato snoring in the cockpit)

Scene 2 of…

Tekanoroji Sentai Teckaranger

Ends Here!


	4. Scene 3: Life or Death

(As the events of episode 2 ends the scene opens up on Gaidoku's Fleet Ship with Emperor Henji..Yuma..Ohjo and Saban)

Emperor Henji- I'm am sick and tired of your failure Saban! You couldn't even destroy that damn Megazord! Now these Teckarangers are really starting to become a pain in the ass! Saban I will tolerate failure from you!

Saban- But Sir! The Teckarangers are growing strong since we first landed on Earth! I didn't expect there to be Super Sentai on this planet!

Emperor Henji- Baka! Earth is the planet of the Super Sentai! It's bad enough that Gokaigers are not around!

Saban- I do not fear the Gokaigers! Zangack were foolish to fail by the hands of the Gokaiger!

Emperor Henji- Well then Saban let's not make the same damn mistake Zangack made! Ohjo!

Ohjo- Yes my Emperor? I want you to find me a monster!

Saban- You trust him over me My Emperor!

Emperor Henji- Well as of lately Saban you failed me on two separate occasions!

Saban- It won't happen again I promise you my emperor but I refuse for Ohjo to take lead in the attack of Earth and destruction of the Teckarangers!

(Ohjo laughs)

Ohjo- Well then Saban I hope you can find or better yet create a monster that can destroy one of the Teckarangers!

Saban- I will in fact I'll create the most violent poisonous monster ever created!

Ohjo- And how are you supposed to get this poison?

Saban- Ohjo! Your blood! Give me your blood to make this monster!

(Ohjo laughs)

Ohjo- Thats the last thing I'll ever do but since your desperate and you need my help..here's a sample of my venomous blood.. Use it well

Saban- I will not take gratitude to this Ohjo!

(Saban walks off as Ohjo laughs and walks away…Emperor Henji looks confused as Yuma herself looks unsure of what to think of Ohjo reaction…later on we see Saban in the monster configuration lab)

Saban- Here! I swear by the power of my sword and by the power of Ohjo blood I demand to create the ultimate Venomous Baikin Beast! Arise my Monster! ARISE!

(Smoke clears up as a monster looking like a alligator is created by the venomous smoke)

Saban- Arise my Creature! My Baikin Gator Warrior!

Baikin Gator- Arg! Thank You My MASTER!

Saban- Ohjo Venom really came into use! Bakin Gator you are my student I want you to go down to the city of Tokyo and destroy everything that stands in your way!

Baikin Gator- YES MY MASTER!

(The scene jumps down to Earth in a room…we have a playboy magazine..Busty Latin Babes and Maxim Magazine. We're in Masato's room for those who are wondering and our Hero is asleep sleep talking)

Masato- Ahh I wish I can grab them!

Will you let me?

I promise that I won't tell anybody!

Oh please!

I'm a virgin! I can't wait to lose my virginity to you!

Oh Stacey Dash marry me!

(The time speeds as it now hits morning..but wait Masato forgot to set his clock to 6:15.. Oh well I guess it can't be helped..time moves on as the sun glares down at Masato..Our Favorite Red Ranger walks up..)

Masato- :yawns: I had the best dream last night! Stacey Dash and I were holding hands! Yayy me! But I didn't tell her I was a TeckaRanger! I can't give my secret away!

…..-Baka you're late to school!

(Masato flips out as he looks to see where he let his TeckaBrace)

Masato- The first thing I have to hear as soon as I wake up is Old-Geezer's voice Ah Mou where did I put you at oh here you go

(The TeckaBrace was sitting face down in a pizza box)

Masato- Hi Old-Geezer!

Professor Sasaki- Baka! You're late for school! And you missed a battle! Hiro has been trying to contact you all morning!

Masato- Wait! Oh mou! It's not like those 4 can handle things by themselves! Besides I'm tired of coming to school early so why not just sit back and chill! Besides Old-Man San its Friday!

Professor Sasaki- Baka! Yuka's Hurt!

Masato- Nani!

Professor Sasaki- Get here immediately!

Masato- Quick Rushes and throws on his clean uniform clothes and his favorite hoodie before running down stairs and out the door…

(The clock reads 10:45 as the scene jumps back to earlier in the day the time is 8:15 as Megumi, Yuka and Ryusuke are walking together)

Megumi- Ahh Mou aka Masato never picks up his cell phone? I can't even contact him through the Brace knowing the communications gets cut off everything we get into school..

Ryusuke- That idiot needs to realize that the Gaidoku can attack at any minute!

Megumi let's go meet up with Hiro at I-BRID at 9

Ryusuke- Sounds good to me..Yuka are you okay?

(Yuka looks worried)

Yuka- Oh? Yes I'm fine. I was just thinking about something if maybe Masato got attack and thats the main reason why we haven't heard from him.

Ryusuke- Naw Gaidoku would never picture him as a Teckaranger.

Megumi- See you guys later I'm going to class

Yuka- Bye

Ryusuke- See you at 9

(As soon as Megumi stars to leave Hiro walks worried as he approaches the 3.)

Hiro- Guys big trouble! We gotta go! Where's Masato?

Megumi- Asleep?

Ryusuke- Who cares about him we can take these clowns

Hiro- Ryusuke we need all 5 of us in order to do good! A Team of 3 and 4 just won't cut it!

Yuka- I thing we need to discuss this so no one won't stare at us

Hiro- We gotta go!

(Hiro and the gang walks near the abandon door while all the other students are nowhere in sight until!)

….-Hiro!

Hiro- Principal Takeshi!

(The four students see Principal Takeshi as Megumi, Yuka and Ryusuke walks off)

Principal Takeshi- Hiro! My boy how are you doing this morning!

Hiro- Fine sir nice weather we're having

Principal Takeshi- Ahh yeas and it's just about time for spring break the week after next!

Hiro- Ahh yes it is!

Principal Takeshi- I need to talk to you personally about something!

Hiro- Sure sir what is it!

Principal Takeshi- Come to my office

(Hiro keeps his poseur as he follows Principal Takeshi.. Girls in the hallway are staring at Hrio as he ignores them and walks with Principal Takeshi. The scene changes to Ryusuke and the ladies walking out of the school building as kids are showing up late for school and the clock now reads 8:45 AM)

Ryusuke- We three can do this right?

(Megumi and Yuka looks unsure as Ryusuke shakes his head)

The three of them run to a corner as they see what appears to be Baikin Soldiers leaded by a Baikin Monster who looks like an Aligator!

Ryusuke- Damn thats one ugly monster! You guys ready?

Megumi- Wait we need Masato!

(The TeckaBraces flash as Megumi tries to see if Masato is up but not response)

Megumi- Dammit! He's probably still asleep!

Ryusuke- That asshole!

Megumi- Are you sure we can do this without Hiro!

Yuka- I believe in Ryusuke

Ryusuke- Thanks Yuka! Alright I'm fired up now!

(Suddenly Professor Haruka appears on the screen)

Professor Haruka- Guys where's Hiro I told him to tell you guys...

Ryusuke- We already know the situation we're about to morph

Megumi- Hiro is stuck with Pricipal Takeshi he won't let him go

(Professor Haruka looks nervous)

Professor Haruka- I can't believe it can't be help and Masato is nowhere in sight! Guys it's time to Henshin!

Ryusuke- You Guys Ready? (Touches screen)

(Megumi looks at Yuka as she looks sad)

Megumi- Don't worry Yuka you trust Ryusuke right (touches screen)

Yuka- Yeah (touches screen)

Ryusuke- That's the spirit!

VOICE- Change Confirm

Ryusuke, Megumi, Yuka- TECKA CHANGE!

VOICE- CHANGE GOOO!

(A strong light appears as a hologram from each of the rangers shows up revealing their ranger suits and weapons… The hologram appears as it moves straight towards each student…forming Tecka Green, Tecka Yellow and Tecka Pink..The students are fully transformed as they run to the center of the city crossing paths with the Baikin Soldiers and the Baikin Gator)

Baikin Gato- Hello TeckaRangers!

Tekunoroji Green===TeckaGreen!

Tekunoroji Yellow===TeckaYellow

Tekunoroji Pink===TeckaPink!

TeckaGreen- When there is no hope there is advance justice of Sentai! TST Green

TeckaYellow- Yellow

TeckaPink- Pink

TeckaGreen- Tekunoroji Sentai…. TeckaRanger!

TeckaYellow- Tekunoroji Sentai…. TeckaRanger!

TeckaPink- Tekunoroji Sentai…. TeckaRanger!

Baikin Gator- I'm am happy to have finally meet you TeckaRangers.. Although I heard there were two more idiots but 3 will do!

TeckaGreen- Idiots! You will eat those words!

Baikin Gator- Say your goodbyes as I will send you to the Afterlife! TeckaRanger!

TeckaGreen- NonSense! Guys lets goo! TeckaGun! Sword Mode!

TeckaYellow- TeckaGun! Sword Mode!

TeckaPink- TeckaGun! Sword Mode!

Baikin Gator- Baikin Soldiers ATTACK!

(The three color coded warriors are running slashing straight through the Baikin Troops as they pose not match what so ever to the TeckaRangers!)

Baikin Gator- Not Bad…. Elite Baikin Soldiers ATTACK!

(Suddenly in Star Trek fashion a bunch of elite Baikin Soldiers appear and attack the TeckaRangers as a much bigger figure appears which appears to be Saban!)

TeckaGreen- Saban!

Saban- It's only three of you piece of cake TeckaYellow prepare for you death!

TeckaYellow- Nani?

(Saban and TeckaYellow are dueling it out as TeckaGreen and Pink are occupied with Elite Baikin)

Baikin Gator- My master is here it's time to destroy the TeckaRanger!

Baikin Gator- Say praises TeckaRangers! Venom Crush!

(A strong dark purple attack cones from the mouth of the Baikin Gator as Both Tecka Green and Pink are hit with it!)

Baikin Gator- Hmm now die!

(Baikin Gator quickly takes out a sword as he charges in agility fashion through TeckaGreen and he kicks

him away!)

Baikin Gator- Say your goodbye's girly! Venom Crush!

TeckaPink flies back hurt as TeckaGreen goes to her aid!

TeckaGreen- YOU BASTARD!

Baikin Gator- TOO WEAK! TOO! TOO! WEAK!

(Baikin Gator quickly uses his agility as takes out TeckaGreen as he flies to a corner knocking his head

against a wall)

(Saban and TeckaYellow are still fighting until he punches her in the stomach! She faints slowly as TeckPink gets back up as she holds her arm.)

(Saban quickly strikes down TeckaPink as she lays struggling on the the ground)

Saban- One left!

(TeckaPink isn't moving)

Baikin Gator- One Will Do!

Saban- Vemom Strike!

(Saban lifts his sword as Baikin Gator uses his main attack again..goodbye TeckaPink!)

(Suddenly!)

(Sparks fly as TECKABLUE! FROM OUT OF NOWHERE! SLASHES Saban and Baikin Gator "Venom Strike" Attack with his Screw Sabre and TeckaSword!)

TECKUNOROJI BLUE===TECKABLUE!

TeckaBlue- I'm ending this! Final Slash!

VOICE- FINAL SLASH!

(A strong slash appears destroying all the Elite Baikin in sight)

(Saban and Baikin Gator are shocked as TeckaBlue makes the save!)

Saban- DAMN YOU TECKABLUE! YOU WILL PAY FOR GETTING IN THE OF ALMOST KILLING TECKAPINK! Oh well she's not moving anyway!

(Saban and Baikin Gator leaves in Star Trek fashion)

Ms. Haruka- Quickly Blue transport them!

TeckaBlue- Hits the transport on his TeckaBrace as him along with the other 3 are transported back onto I-BRID!

(The scene ends as the scene opens back up to I-BRID in a medical room as the three teenagers are getting treated for their wounds)

(Ms Haruka walks in)

Ms. Haruka- Thank God you guys are alright!

(Megumi wakes up as she starts to walk and put her school blazer on..)

Megumi- I'm fine just a scratch..

(Ryusuke is getting treated as a Medical Export is wrapping a bandage around his head..He stares at Yuka who has a breathing mask on her face and brushes on her leg arm with a bandage wrapped around her arm)

(Hiro looks worried about Yuka as Ryusuke balls his fist!)

Ryusuke- Masato! Damn that Masato! He let this happen to Yuka! I refuse to be a part of something zoo risky that 1000% of my life is in the hands of an idiot like Masato! We almost died out there thanks to him!

Ms. Haruka- Thats not the case Hiro never showed up because Principal Takeshi was talking to him about nonsense..

Hiro- Don't beat yourself up Ryusuke we just gotta do better!

Ryusuke- Do better? I QUIT! I REFUSE TO LET MY LIFE TO BE IN THE HANDS OF A IDIOT!

Megumi- Wait!

Ms. Haruka- Don't worry Megumi..Hiro.. Professor Sasaki got it.

(Ryusuke takes his TeckaBrace off as he leaves I-BRID and walks out through the doors and back into the school! Class is in session as he walks down and outside for fresh air until Masato shows up sweating up a storm! The time is now 11:30)

Masato- RYUSUKE! I MADE IT JUST IN TIME!

The old-geezer was telling me that you guys were fighting something bad earlier so here I am I'm starting to realize…

(Before Masato can speak much longer…Ryusuke balls up his fist and punches Masato down to the ground as he walks off..Ryusuke's hand is red as Masato is on the ground looking worried as he watches Ryusuke walks off)

(Ryusuke is walking off school grounds)

(Masato smiles as he gets back up)

Masato- Dammit Masato you really did it this time… a punch by Ryusuke which I pretty much deserved! And companions who think I'm not good! I gotta do better for the Team!

(Masato walks in the school as he is approached by Professor Shinji!)

Professor Shinji- Masato Baka!

Masato- Shit! (inner thought) Hey Professor Shinji! :D

Professor Shinji- You came late did you boy?

Masato- Oh no not at all I just was about to go to lunch!

Professor Shinji- Where's Megumi-Chan?

Masato- I have no idea I think she took an early dismissal!

Professor Shinji- Is that right? So I'm stuck with the main idiot for today! She's gonna to miss out on homework! Good Grief!

(Professor Shiji walks off as Masato suddenly realized that he had homework for Professor Shinji..)

Masato- We had homework! SHIT!

Masato- But I gotta check on Megumi, Hiro and Yuka first!

(Masato waits for the hallway to clear as he walks in the abandon room through the door as a touch screen pad emerges Masato places his hands as the pad scans Masato's DNA)

VOICE- Welcome Back Baka!

Masato- Nani!

(Masato walks through the door sit shuts. He opens the last door as the previous door shuts…Masato sees the medical facility as he opens up to see Ms. Haruka with Professor Sasaki and the others)

(Masato looks at Yuka as she still hasn't open her eyes yet)

Masato- I never knew Yuka-Chan was this hot asleep… Masato what the hell! (inner though)

Masato- Is she going to be alright?

Ms. Haruka- She's breathing normally which is good

Masato- This is all my fault! I should've been there to help!

Ms. Haruka- You're here now which is good!

Masato- Megumi?

Megumi- I'm fine! Actually I'm ready to kick Saban's Ass for punching a woman in the stomach! Thats how dirty the Gaidoku Empire is!

(Masato smiles)

Masato- Speaking of which Megumi have you did the homework for Professor Shinji?

Megumi- Yeah? Why?

Masato- Can I copy it!

Megumi- Ba-Ka! Do it on your own!

Masato- Fine! I will but first I need to see Ryusuke! That Guy punched me!

Hiro- We'll remand on stand-by until Saban and the monster comes back!

Masato- Okay!

Ms. Haruka- From the looks of it Hiro and Megumi will deploy until you get Ryusuke!

(Masato walks off)

Professor Sasaki- Boy!

Masato- Yes Old Geezer

Professor Sasaki- Although you did in fact deserve the punch it not fair for your companion to feel the way he does! Take this with you!

(Professor Sasaki hands Ryusuke's TeckaBrace as Masato stares at it. He holds it tight and throws it in his bag as Masato leaves I-BRID. He heads through the doors and back into school as she walks out realizing he just skipped his lunch just to save his friendship with Ryusuke or or if they ever had one!)

(The scene jumps back to Ryusuke as he sits at a bench just thinking about the events that happen earlier today)

Ryusuke- Maybe this risking your life to fight for Earth is too much!

I'm too afraid to die!

I don't wanna die!

Why did this happen to me!

Why did Yuka get hurt!

Its really all my fault!

Masato- Hey!

(Ryusuke looks up in shocked to see Masato with a red make on his face from earlier)

Masato- I not really good at giving speeches but I want you to understand this.. I am sorry for being responsible for Yuka. I should've been there! I should've helped out! But its funny how you yell at me for being fat where I'm really one of the reason this team is saved at the end of the day! Okay I'm a idiot for saying that. But thats not the point we are a Team! We work together as a Team and we certainly don't fight one another! We need to stay focus on defeat Gaidoku and Saban! We will get through this just with a little help! Once again I'm sorry for failing you guys it will never happen again! I can promise you that! Now when Gaidoku, Saban shows up we are going to kick their asses! Tekunoroji Style! I got class at 12 instead of 4 TeckaRangers we need a 5th TeckaRanger! I got class so I'll see you later hopefully!

(Ryusuke looks up to the sky and see as the sun gets darker as its about to rain. Masato runs back to school just in time for Professors Shinji's Class)

Masato- Back just in time for Professor Shinji's Class!

(Masato sits in class and watches to his left as the rain is coming down hard outside)

Professor Shinji- Ahhhh Mou why did it have to rain on a Friday! Well I'm still going out for drinks to get these damn kids and their stupidity off my mind!

(Just as the bell rings class begins)

Professor Shinji- Well class is in session and like I said in the last class I assigned a summary on the

American Government compared to Japanese Government! Now can you please hand me in your work!

Masato- (giggles) Oh Megumi like I wasn't going to copy your homework for myself…

Professor Shinji- Masato bring up your homework!

(Masato walks up with a huge smile on his face and hands Professor Shinji his work.. He walks back as

Professor Shinji reads it and smirks)

Professor Shinji- Well Masato care to tell me your answer to the homework

(Masato looks shocked and turns his head)

Masato- Umm well Japanese Government is pretty much all things thats more highly advance than The American Government! Umm the American Government is like umm Michael Bay! As zoo as something bad happens everything blows up I think?

Professor Shinji- Well comparing your response to Ms. Megumi's Answers you get an F!

Masato- F! Why does this always happen to me!

(Class ends as Masato walks out of Professor Shinji's Room Masato drags himself)

…..- Masato!

(Masato turns to see Ryusuke who looks better than he did before)

Rysuke- I can honestly say that that so-called genuine speech from earlier wasn't a lie but knowing you you'll always be tardy.

Masato- Nani?

Ryusuke- As a TeckaRanger I guess we do all have our pro's and con's I for one is Reckless but I am the strategic one and brains in the group. I should've never punched you earlier forgive me for that!

(Masato smiles uncontrollably)

Masato- Ahh Man you're making me catch feelings!

(Ryusuke smiles)

Ryusuke- But know this as a TeckaRanger I cannot take seconds to an idiot like you!

Masato- Ah man! I'm more fired up than ever!

Ryusuke- I will sacrifice my life for this planet! I will protect my comrades just as I hope the same from you?

Masato- Hell Yeah!

(Ryusuke grabs the TeckaBrace from out of his bag and throws it on his wrist as it wraps its metal strap around his left wrist)

Ryusuke- I'll be taking this

(The sun clears up as Professor Tsubaki walks in on them)

Professor Tsubaki- Class is canceled today and the sun is up now! Word from Headquarters that Saban and that Baikin Creature are back in town

Ryusuke- Professor Tsubaki

Masato- Professor Tsubaki

Masato- Ahh man where have you been all day?

Professor Tsubaki- A conference thats why I was disconnected from I-BRID. I heard everything thats was going on and Yuka is up now still in pain but she feels much better now! Megumi and Hiro are waiting for you guys downtown go!

(Masato and Ryusuke shakes their heads at Professor Tsubaki as they leave the school running to the scene)

Professor Tsubaki- Those students are this planet only hope! No screw ups this time!

(The scene jump back up to the Gaidoku Empire)

Saban- My strongest monster are you ready to destroy Earth once and for all!

Baikin Gator- Yes my Master!

Saban- My Emperor will be pleased when we destroy Earth!

(The two deploy down to Earth as Ohjo walks in the corridor and begins to laugh…Saban and Baikin Gator arrive downtown in Japan as they being to cause havoc scaring people and children until shots are fired)

Saban- ABOUT TIME! TECKARANGER!

Tekunoroji Blue===TeckaBlue!

Tekunoroji Yellow===TeckaYellow!

Saban- TeckaYellow How does it feel to fall down to the hands of Saban!

TeckaYellow- Please what a joke you couldn't even finish the job! Some Warrior you are!

Saban- You Bitch I will kill you this time!

TeckaYellow- BA-KA!

Saban- Elite Baikin Attack!

Baikin Gator- Baikin Soldiers Attack!

(TeckaBlue and Yellow summons their TeckaGun as they begin to blast all of the Baikin Soldiers away to dust…Saban jump and goes one on one with TeckaYellow again as TeckaBlue is occupied with the Elite bikini…the scene jumps back to Masato and Ryusuke running towards the battle field!)

Ryusuke- Let's Morph! (touches screen)

Masato- (touches screen)

VOICE- CHANGE CONFIRM

Masato- Its Morphin Time!

Ryusuke- Wait what?

Masato- Just follow my lead!

Masato- Its Morphing Time!

TECKA CHANGE!

Ryusuke- Its Morphing Time!

TECKA CHANGE!

VOICE- CHANGE GO!

(A hologram appears as TeckaRed and Green suit and weapons appear on the hologram… The hologram moves towards the two students as they turn into….)

Tekunoroji Red===TeckaRed

Tekunoroji Green===TeckaGreen!

(The two Rangers suddenly hop into battle assisting Blue and Yellow with their Tecka Swords)

TeckaRed- Green Final Slash!

TeckaGreen- Yeah!

(They both hit final slash on their touch screen changers as..)

VOICE- FINAL SLASH!

(Suddenly a Red and Green sword strike comes out forming together into one attack Red and Green destroys all the Elite Baikin! All that are left is Saban and Baikin Gator..Red jumps up assisting Yellow as they both knock down Saban! Saban gets up with Baikin Gator perfuming their Hissatsu finishing move)

Saban- VENOM CRUSH!

Baikin Gator- VENOM CRUSH!

…..-Pink Giri!

(Suddenly TeckaPink comes from out of nowhere blocking the Venom Crush as the others look shock to see TeckaPink)

TeckaGreen- Pink Are you OK!

TeckaPink- I feel better! Green we know their attacks so we won't have to worry about making the same mistake twice

TeckaRed- Ahh Pink is sooo cool!

Saban- You Bastards!

Saban- Let's Power That Attack one more time!

(Suddenly Baikin Gator slashes Saban and he falls to the ground)

Saban- Baikin Gator! How could you! How!.No It Can't be you're molten! But why? Ohjo! You bastard you trick me!

TeckaBlue- Everyone Final Slash!

Red, Blue and Yellow and Pink hit their final slash as Green jumps high coming down on Saban and Baikin Gator..

TeckaGreen- This is for Pink! TeckaAxe

(TeckaGreen summons his TeckaAxe as he is about to come down on Saban and Baikin Gator and hits two Hissatsu Attacks A Green Giri and a Final Slash! Saban flies down and faints as he is teleported away in Star Trek fashion..Baikin Gator erupts in Green Smoke as TeckaGreen just destroyed the Baikin Gator)

(The scene goes back up to the Gaidoku fleet with Yuma and Emperor Henji)

Yuma- My Emperor?

Emperor Henji- Don't use it! Yuma don't use it! Saban failed me today

(Ohjo walks in with a smirk on his face while the scene jump back down to the TeckaRangers)

TeckaRed- Scene Ends Here! TST

(The TeckaRangers walks off as the scene jumps to the five students demorphed walking away)

Megumi- Ahh it feels soo good to know that the Good Guys Won!

Hiro- Yeah alright everyone we're supposed to meet at I-BRID tomorrow!

Masato- Ahh Mou A Perfectly wasted Saturaday!

(Ryusuke suddenly bumped in front of everyone and bowel down)

Ryusuke- I am sorry! I sorry for leaving the group! Please forgive me!

(Yuka puts her hand on Ryusuke shoulders)

Yuka- It's okay you don't have to say sorry! I realize that we were going to get hurt regardless of the battles. If I didn't want to become a TeckaRanger but I didn't say no because I like it! Let's Continue to Fight

Ryusuke- San!

(Ryusuke stands up and smiles)

Masato- Ahh Man! Yuka is soo cool!

(Megumi and Hiro smile)

(As our heroes continues to learn more for each other and develop more hardship arrives as they realized that being a TeckaRanger is a life or death situation! They choose life so you know they'll continue fighting!)

Scene 3 of…

Tekanoroji Sentai Teckaranger

Ends Here!


	5. Scene 4: Saturday Reality Check!

(As the events of episode 3 concludes the scene jumps up to the Gaidoku Fleet ship..Inside you see the notorious Saban searching in anger for Ohjo!)

Saban- OHJO! YOU BASTARD WHERE ARE YOU! YOU FAILED ME! YOU GAVE ME A FAKE SAMPLE OF YOUR BLOOD! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!

(Saban continues to wonder around the corridor until he passes straight through a dark area passing a figure without realizing it was Ohjo..Ohjo laughs)

Saban- OHJO YOU BASTARD! STOP HIDING AND FACE ME!

Ohjo- Hmm Saban its funny how you claim you were close to killing the Teckarangers where clearly you failed twice already you despises Empeor Henji and you despise me! You are an idiot Saban you have no right to be called a General!

Saban- Come out and fight! I will make sure your dead before you see the light of day tomorrow!

(Suddenly Saban is on the ground coughing and choking…)

Saban- What is this?

Ohjo- Oh how it's funny you are finally realizing what happens when you try to take me on or attempt to fight me! You see Saban I give a strong poisonous scent off once you breathe in your will die in the next minutes unless I stop it!

(Ohjo reveals himself behind Saban and slashes him making him fall hard on the surface on board the Fleet Ship….Ohjo begins to kick Saban around until Emperor Henji walks around the corner and Ohjo quickly picks Saban up!)

Emperor Henji- What is all the ruckus about I hear Saban yelling from the main dock!

Ohjo- Oh nothing my Emperor, Saban was just scared to confront you after his defeat and failure from today!

Emperor Henji- Oh really? Saban you failed today simply because you relied on Ohjo who manipulated you! I praise Ohjo because if you want something! You must do it on your own and Saban! I made you a General because I believed that you and I can takeover earth but now I'm questioning why are you my General!

Saban- My Emperor! It is not my fault! Ohjo! Nevermind My Emperor! Just give me another chance! My emperor! I deserve this chance to destroy the TeckaRangers! I will put their heads on a stick for you my lord!

Emperor Henji- SABAN! THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING! IF YOU FAIL THIS FLEET SHIP! I PROMISE THAT YOU WILL BE IN THE CELL WITH THE TRASH!

Saban- MY EMPEROR I WILL NOT FAIL YOU!

(Saban storms off as Henji and Ohjo stares as Saban walks off)

Ohjo- My emperor I am dearly sorry about my act (Henji cuts him off)

Emperor Henji- Please Saban had it coming relying on another's man strength weak!

(Ohjo smirks as the scene jumps down to Masato sleeping talking in his room.. Here you see KFC chicken buckets and grease stains on his school uniform)

Masato- (in his sleep) Aw man Yuka-Chan's soooo cool! I wish I can make out with her but she's a Ranger like me I can't have feelings for her! Masato get your mind out the gutter and focus on the task at hand! Saban will attack earth in no time and I gotta turn into TeckaRed! Soo! Soo! Cool! (snoring)

(The moon in the sky falls down as the sun rises up…the clock reads 9:15 as Masato continues to snore!)

….- BAKA WAKE UP!

(Masato continues to snore as the voice on his Teckabrace is screaming for Masato to wake up..suddenly)

Masato- Ahhhhhh OUCH!

….- Baka! Wake up and come to I-Net I got something special to give you!

Masato- Nani? Old-Geezer what are you doing waking me up!

Professor Sasaki- Baka! Get out of bed and report to I-Net!

Masato- But it's only 9:20! It's too early and it's a Saturday! I usually sleep till about 1pm or 2! I'm too tired!

Professor Sasaki- I got something to give to you get here now!

Masato- Fine…

(Masato gets out of bed as Professor Sasaki on his Teckabrace disappears..Masato gets himself together and runs in the shower… 1 hour pass as Masato is shown throwing his clothes on..

Masato- Ah Sweatpants and hoodie for the day and I need to get in shape to crush the damn Gaidoku Empire!

(Masato runs out the door as he looks at his watch and see's the time is now 11:10…suddenly the clock now reads 12:10 as Masato is shown getting off the public transportation bus arriving at school)

Masato- Old-Geezer told me to show up to school but he's not even here?

….-Masato your late as always!

(Masato turns to see Megumi who is dressed in the school's track uniform)

Masato- It's not my fault I'm late that stupid bus showed up at 11:30 where is everyone?

Megumi- Hiro-tachi are already inside waiting for u to show up!

Masato- Why do I have to wake up early for this!

Megumi- Baka! You been up for 3 hours dragging! C'Mon!

(Megumi and Masato runs inside the school and the halls is empty there is no one in sight except the janitors both students walk straight to the empty room and walk inside as they approach the second door. Masato closes the doors behind him..Megumi puts her handprint on the touch screen revealing her identification)

VOICE- Welcome Tekanoroji Yellow!

(Megumi smiles as the main door opens up into a subspace.. The two students walk into the glare of light revealing a bigger door. That bigger door opens up revealing the engineering's walking around I-NET and engineers working on the Tecka Machine's in the docking area… Masato yawns as Megumi smiles just turned upside down)

Megumi- Can you at least wake up and look at all the handwork these guys are doing for us! Just so we can save the world!

Masato- They're just engineers!

Megumi- Yeah and without them there wouldn't be TeckaRangers!

(Masato walks pass Megumi as the walk and see Ms. Haruka walking towards them.)

Ms. Haruka- Masato I expect better of you you need to be on time more

Masato- Ms. Haruka give me a break! I'm a struggling High School Student who rarely gets any sleep!

Ms Haruka- And why is that?

Masato- Ms. Haruka! I'm up day and night fighting as a TeckaRanger!

Ms. Haruka- But its only been a week?

Masato- Wha? it feels like a month has pass since I got these thing on my wrist!

(Professor Sasaki walks from out his office and see Masato and Megumi having a conversation with Ms. Haruka)

Professor Tsubaki- Masato you here finally! Let's all go into the main corridor I got something to give to you guys!

(The four of the charters walk straight through the door and into the main corridor revealing the remaining 3 of the TeckaRangers plus Professor Tsubaki sitting down with a breaifcase in the middle of table!)

Professor Sasaki- Masato you're late!

Masato- I'm sorry Professor the bus was late!

Megumi- Excuses Masato!

Ms. Haruka- Doesn't matter anymore you're finally here Masato and it's time to give you guys a new gadget myself and Ryusuke has been working on.

(Ryusuke looks at Ms. Haruka and smiles)

Ryusuke- I believe it was time for us to step up to the plate and not show up late for things MASATO!

Masato- Please!

Ms. Haruka- Continue talking Ryusuke

Ryusuke- So I help Ms. Haruka create these

(Ryusuke opens up the briefcase revealing Communicators similar to the Post-Zordan Arc communicators!)

(Megumi looks astonish to see new Technology as Hiro and Yuka seem impressed)

Hiro- What does it do?

Ryusuke- They give you the power to teleport wherever but only in a citywide radius!

Masato- So why can't I teleport to America?

Ryusuke- Baka! Why would you want to teleport to America?

Masato- (inner thought- to see all the beautiful American Woman and make out with Kim Kardashian!) To leave Tokyo!

Ryusuke- Baka! We're in a crisis against a evil empire you couldn't travel to America! Now as i was saying these communicators you must wear around your wrist at all times and specially for Masato it has a shock similar to the teckabrace that will wake you up for school and classes!

Masato- Awesome!

Professor Sasaki- Amazing Gadget to accompany the TeckaRangers Ryusuke!

Masato- This is what I got out of bed for? I thought it was important! Well the communicators are cool but why mines have to have a shock to mines!

Ms. Haruka- Because Masato if there was a crisis in the city we don't want what happen yesterday to occur again

(Masato thinks for a second and then corrects himself)

Masato- You do got a point Ms. Haruka! But that settles it Ms. Haruka! Old-Geezer San and Professor Tsubaki I will give my best! My absolute handwork!

Professor Sasaki- Good..now thats out the way the main reason why you guys are here! Tsubaki-San.

Professor Tsubaki- Today is training day! We don't know when the next time The Gaidoku Empire will strike but we should take the time out to practice!

Masato- Practice! We're experts out there!

Hiro- I like the idea of Practice it can get the team on the right track in the future..

Ms. Haruka- Exactly Hiro now follow me

(Everyone gets up and takes the communicators from the briefcase and throws them on their right wrist and follows Ms. Haruka into the hallway down a flight of stairs.. She puts her hand print on the screen as it reads her identification)

VOICE- Welcome Professor Haruka!

(Everyone walks in as Ms. Haruka tuns on a light what seems to be a green room)

Ms. Haruka- Okay inside here is where you'll do your training for the day!

Megumi- It's just a green room is this some type of stimulation?

Ms. Haruka- You'll see in a bit Megumi

Megumi- Hmm this should be fun!

Professor Tsubaki- TeckaRanger good luck!

(Tsubaki, Ms. Haruka and Sasaki leaves as the door leaving the main five TeckaRangers inside the green room suddenly)

Voice-Stimulation On!

(Suddenly a stimulation appears all over the screen as the students are back inside the high school building!)

Masato- Wait this is a stimulation or we just wonder up back inside school? There's no one around except the Janitors?

Hiro- This is a stimulation we're in the green room but we're in a dimension resembling our hallway..

Masato- I like that answer.

(The team looks around and see's nothing in sight suddenly someone Principal Takeshi walks up to the students)

Principal Takeshi- What is this? You five don't normally hang out with each other why are you here on a Saturday?

Megumi- Well Professor Takeshi we're all just studying for our next exam coming up!

Principal Takeshi- You have heard of a library?

Hiro- Yes Mr. Takeshi but we wanted to show up and study for school so we can use the smart boards and help each other study

Principal Takeshi- Ah fair enough Hiro continue studying and btw good job!

Hiro- Good Job? Good Job on what?

Principal Takeshi- LYING!

(Suddenly a group of Baikin Solders appear to attack the group)

(Hiro looks around ready to fight but Masato starts to run off)

Masato- I don't know about you guys but I'm out!

Megumi- Where are you going?

Masato- Away!

(As Masato continues to run he hits a close line buy someone's arm which appears to be a student! The students walks straight towards Masato and pulls out which appears to be a Elite Baikin Club)

Masato- This is unreal!

Hiro- We gotta fight!

Masato- But this is crazy they don't know our identity? So why attack us?

Ryusuke- This is a stimulation Masato none of it is real!

Masato- I'm too scared to believe it is!

Ryusuke- We gotta fight them!

Masato- We have to morph!

Megumi- No we need to save our morph energy for something important!

Masato- Like?

Megumi- Damn it! Masato it's a plan!

Masato- Like the Hell I'm Waiting!

(Masato touches his morph key on his TeckaBrace)

VOICE- Change Confirm

Masato- Tecka Change!

(Nothing happens)

Masato- TECKA CHANGE!

(Nothing Happens)

Masato- We can't morph!

(Suddenly Hiro has disappeared!)

Masato- Hiro where's Hiro?

Megumi- Hiro?

Yuka- He's gone!

Masato- Hiro's Gone?

(Suddenly the scene jumps to a new scene with the four remaining TeckaRangers Hiro is now missing)

Ryusuke- DAMN we getting tricked we were never in the damn school to begin with Masato!

Megumi- SOMETHING MUST'VE TRIGGER Hiro to disappear?

Ryusuke- Probably when you tried to morph Baka!

Masato- STOP BLAMING ME FOR EVERYTHING!

(Ryusuke smirks as he walks off)

Megumi- C'Mon Masato is an idiot but that couldn't be the reason…

Ryusuke- We gotta find a way out!

(Principal Takeshi appears once again in the dark room which appears to be some sort of time space..)

Principal Takeshi- There's only four of you and yourt friend has already meet his doom in the other world!

Masato- Other world you mean Hiro's dead?

Principal Takeshi- Maybe? and if he is what are you going to do without your leader?

Masato- Baka! I'm the real leader of this team not Hiro!

Professor Takeshi- Oh really because the last time I checked fat idiots don't eat and sleep all day!

Masato- Why YOU!

(Masato rushes towards the principal as he disappears into thin air!)

Masasto- He's gone!

Yuka- So is Ryusuke-San!

Masato- Looks back turn and see only Megumi and Yuka!

Masato- This doesn't make sense! First Hiro now Ryusuke!

(Masato falls down as the scene changes to a much brighter scene outside their school..Masato looks sad as he's lost of words)

Masato- It's like whatever I do people around me gets hurt! The decisions I try to make fails because the people around me gets hurt! I'm no leader

Megumi- Masato of course you're not the leader if you were Ms. Haruka wouldn't want Hiro to lead the team

Yuka- Masato we'll get through this!

(Masato looks at both Yuka and Megumi and smile as for his inner thought (smdh))

Masato- Ahh Megumi and Yuka I wish I never met you two before! I would have a 3 some! But your just allies! (inner thought)

Yuka- Megumi we gotta stick together

Masato- Yuka you're soo brave but yet soo shy? Why?

Yuka- I guess when I'm around you guys umm I seem to feel comfortable because I know you guys will protect me like I try to protect you!

(Masato smiles)

Masato- Yuka-Chan's sooooo cool!

Megumi- Alright let's get out of here and try to find the others!

Masato- But you heard with the fake Principal Takeshi said! They're both dead!

Megumi- I don't believe that until I see their corpse!

…..- Is that so!

Megumi- We're done playing your game what do you want!

Principal Takeshi- Your soul!

Megumi- I'm sorry but I don't plan on becoming the second dead photographer in history! (Yellow Four reference)

Principal Takeshi- I like your mouth and confidence!

Megumi- Oh really wait till you see what I can really do! Yuka!

Yuka- Right!

(Both girls gets up in a fighting stance!)

Principal Takeshi- Oh please! I'll tell you what it takes one to defeat the likes of me but it will cost you two people!

Megumi- Really? I see through this act! You're a hologram!

Principal Takeshi- Prove It!

(Megumi then points to the mud on in the grass as Professor Takeshi has already stepped in it but no tracks were made!)

Megumi- Nice try but not good enough!

(Principal Takeshi snaps his fingers as Megumi and Yuka disappears)

Principal Takeshi- That girl is smart but I'm smarter!

Masato- I'm done running! I'm sick of running I wanna fight!

(Masato gets up from the ground and balls his fist!)

Principal Takeshi- Baikin and Elite Baikin Attack!

(A Group of Baikin Appears as Masato begins to run towards them in anger!)

Masato- Bring me back my friends!

(Masato storms into the group knocking down Elite Bakin and Baikin..He takes a elite bikini club and slashes away on the Baikin Solders…One by one they fall like down and disappear)

Masato- Give me my friends!

Principal Takeshi- No!

(The imposter Principal Takeshi now is transforming into the notorious Saban and draws his sword out

Masato looks in shock!)

Masato- Ssaban! I should've known!

Saban- Today here' at your school Masato Genta will be your grave sight!

Masato- Please like your going to freeze time and kill me! (Five Red Reference)

Saban- No not at all but you can't morph so this will be fun!

Masato- I don't need my powers to defeat you Saban!

Saban- Show me Masato Genta that you can defeat me!

(Masato is running preparing to punch Saban when…)

Voice- Stimulation Over!

(The screen appears to be green again as everyone are in sync are watching Masato from the outside! Masato runs straight into the green wall knocking him back down to the floor, Ms. Haruka and the four students walk in as Masato looks confused)

Masato- Whaa? What? Happen? Why I though Saban killed you all!

Megumi- Baka! That chances of that happening is 0%

Yuka- As long as we have each other!

Ryusuke- We cannot be defeated

Ms. Haruka- You passed Masato! This was a test just for you to see if you had what it takes to still be a Teckaranger!

Masato- But why?

Ms. Haruka- Well what had happen yesterday you were late to the battlefield and Hiro made the save last minute since you never showed up Professor Sasaki wanted to replace you

Masato- That OLD-GEEZER WANTED TO REPLACE ME! I'll show him!

(As the team smiles…the alarm sounds as the team rushes to the corridor revealing the warning system going off)

VOICE- Warning Gaidoku has entered the earth's atmosphere!

Ms. Haruka- Deploy there immediately!

Hiro- Let's go!

(The team runs out into the sub-space through the doors and into the school..Masato runs straight through the entrance door as they students appear to be locked in!)

Masato- What the? The damn Janitor locked us inside!

Hiro- It's 3:25 school closes on Saturday at 1

Ryusuke- Let's not also forget we go these

(Ryusuke flicks his wrist showcasing his Green Communication that's lighting up in his corresponding color)

Hiro- Let's do it then

Ryusuke- What I got forgot to tell you is you have to think of where you want to go!

Masato- Think? Umm right now KFC is on my mind but!

(Ryusuke shakes his head and teleports hitting the teleportation button a green hologram appears as Ryusuke has disappeared in Star Trek fashion)

Masato- He's Gone!

Megumi- Soo Cool! Yuka you ready?

Yuka- Yes!

(Both girls hit the teleportation button on their communicators as Yellow and Pink Holograms appear and then disappear in Star Trek fashion)

Hiro- See you later

(Hiro then teleports out)

Masato- I'm happy to have met you guys I gotta do my best against Saban and Gaidoku or else I'll be too late! Teleport!

(Masato teleports as he disappears in a Red Hologram in Star Trek fashion)

(The scene jumps back up to The Gaidoku Empire revealing Saban preparing for what might be his last battle)

Saban- Earth! I will not do this alone! Saban runs in a grabs a Elite Baikin Solder! I want to make a monster out of you and this my own blood! I want to make my own Ultimate Creature! I will destroy Earth this time!

(Saban runs inside the monster configuration lab as he slams it hard!)

Saban- By the power of this Elite Baikin! My Sword and My blood! I want to create the strongest warrior!

(Smoke erupts as the monster configuration lab begins to spark! Fire emerges as a monster is created..Arise my warrior come and take over the planet Earth with me! A monster arise which appears to be a Baikin Creature but something is wrong.. The creature explodes! Saban is pissed)

Saban- Nani!/ This is my only chance to create a monster and you just die my creation!

Ohjo walks in on Saban!

Ohjo- Pfff this is hilarious you're trying to create a monster with blood thats not venomous! Such a failure Saban!

Saban- Shut the hell up Ohjo! I will find the most strongest Baikin Beast then and show you why I'm noo joke!

Saban runs past Ohjo as approaches the main dock area of the Gaidoku Fleet ship

Saban- My Emperor! I will need megazords to destroy the damn TeckaRangers!

Emperor Henji- Do what needs to be done Saban!

Saban- Thank You!

(Saban then teleports into the earth with a army of Elite Baikin! and Baikin Solder!)

Saban- Today is where Earth will be under my control! I will destroy the TeckaRangers and kill all humans!

(Back on the ship a soldier appears which seems to be the warrior Saban summons to assist him…)

….- My lord?

Emperor Henji- And what are you supposed to be?

…..-Baikin Axe!

(The Monster head is shaped like an axe and he wields an Axe)

Emperor Hneji- Saban is getting serious it seems! Assist General Saban on earth!

Baikin Axe- Yess! My Master!

(Baikin Axe leaves in Star Trek fashion as he appears to be in a new location now its time for our heroes to show up!)

(4 holograms in Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink appears which is revealed to be Hiro, Ryusuke, Yuka and Megumi but WHERE IN THE HELL IS MASATO!…A Red Hologram appears in a room and it appears to be Masato's bedroom!

Masato- Wait no! No! NO! I didn't mean to oh damnit!

(The scene jumps back to the main four around a corner from Baikin Axe)

Hiro- Where's Masato?

Ryusuke- That idiot!

Megumi- We gotta morph without him!

(The scene jumps back to Masato..)

Masato- I hope they don't do the morph without me!

(The scene jumps back to Hiro)

Hiro- Fine (touches screen) You guess ready?

Ryusuke- Ready!

Yuka- Ready!

Megumi Ready!

VOICE- CHANGE CONFIRM

Hiro- Tecka Change!

Ryusuke- Tecka Change!

Yuka- Tecka Change!

Megumi- Tecka Change!

VOICE- Change GoooO!

(A hologram appears with their individual weapons transforming the main four into Tecka Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink!)

TeckaBlue- Let's Go!

(The rangers teleport to the center as the interrupt the Baikin Axe)

Baikin Axe- Well its about time TeckaRangers but I only see 4 of you!

TeckaBlue- Four should be enough!

(The scene cuts back to Masato)

Masato- You gotta focus Masato you gotta focus! And Teleport!

(Masato hits the teleportation button teleporting him right near Saban and Megazords a few of the elite Baikin are piloting..)

Masato- It's time for Action! (touches screen)

Voice- Change confirm!

Masato- It's Morphing Time! TECKA CHANGE!

Voice- Change Goo!

(A hologram erupts as Masato runs into the hologram turning into TeckaRed!)

TeckaRed- TeckaGun… Sword Mode!

TeckaRed dashes to the scene knocking destroying Baikin Solders in sight!

Saban- TECKA RED! TIME TO SAY GOODBYE

(Saban draws his sword as TeckaRed throws a Baikin Soldier as a shield but Saban knocks him down destroying the Baikin Soldiers.. TeckaRed slashes through the Baikin Soldiers as Saban slashes through them as well.)

TeckaRed- So Saban your just going to sacrifice your Soldiers just to defeat me?

Saban- SHUT UP!

TeckaRed- Tecka Gun…Sword Mode revert to blaster!

(TeckaRed changes his Tecka Sword back to Gun Form and shots away all the Elite Baikin! All that stands in the way is The Megazord's and Saban)

Saban- Time to die!

TeckaRed- Saw Gun!

(Tecka Red summons his Saw Gun)

TeckaRed- Shoot!

Saban- Dashes through the shots and slashes TeckaRed knocking down his TeckaGun

TeckaRed- Damn! Saw Gun Final Hissatsu! SHOOT!

(Saban dodges that attack and swiftly attacks TeckaRed!)

Saban- It's all over TeckaRed!

Saban- Gaidoku Sword! Blade Attack!

Ms. Haruka- TeckaRed's Suit is taking damage.. He needs to pull through!

(The scene jumbos back to the main four as they are shooting the Baikin Soldiers in the scene)

TeckaBlue- Final Slash Everyone!

Voice- FINAL SLASH!

(4 lights of swords slashes fly at the Baikin and Elite Baikin as they are destroyed into thin air)

TeckaBlue- Your Next!

Baikin Axe- TeckaBlue I admit your strength but you cannot defeat me!

TeckaBlue- Nani?

Baikin Axe- Axe Crusher!

(Baikin Axe swings his axe creating a sword strike knocking down our four heroes)

TeckaBlue- FINAL SLASH!

Voice- Final Slash!

(Baikin Axe dodges the four attacks reflecting it back at them)

TeckaGreen- I'm not giving up!

TeckaYellow- We need Red!

(Suddenly TeckaRed flies to the center infront of the 4 TeckaRangers and Baikin Axe)

Saban- We got them where we want them! I'm ready to destroy TeckaRed!

(Professor Sasaki appears on TeckaRed screen)

Professor Sasaki- Baka! Have you not learned anything today!

TeckaRed- There actually strong this time but that doesn't mean we're giving up right?

TeckaBlue- Right!

TeckaYellow- Yeah!

TeckaGreen- Yup

TeckaPink (shakes her head) yes!

Tekunoroji Red===TeckaRed!

Teckunoroji Blue===TeckaBlue!

Tekunoroji Green===TeckaGreen!

Tekunoroji Yellow===TeckaYellow!

Tekunoroji Pink===TeckaPink!

TeckaRed- When there is no hope there is advance justice of Sentai! TST Red!

TeckaBlue- Blue

TeckaGreen- Green

TeckaYellow- Yellow

TeckaPink- Pink

All- Tekunoroji Sentai…. TeckaRanger!

Professor Sasaki- Red combines your attacks into one to defeat Saban! Then combine the TeckaGun's for a powerful attack

TeckaRed- I'm All On it! TeckaGun! SawGun!

(TeckaRed hits the transport tab on his touch screen as both the Tecka and Saw Gun approaches Red!)

TeckaRed- Good now it's time to end this! Ahhhhh!

(TeckaRed is running as Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink are following through with their TeckaGuns)

Saban- It's over!

TeckaRed- Prove it

Saban- Gaidoku Slash!

TeckaRed- The same attack won't work twice!

(Tecka Red jumps up in the air shooting both Saban and Baikin Axe with the two weapons!)

TeckaRed- Combine Weponds?

Ms. Haruka- Combine them Red for a stronger wepond!

TeckaRed- Right! TeckaGun+SawGun Combine!

Voice- COMBINE!

TeckaRed- Saw Gun Custom!

Voice- Final Hissatsu

TeckaRed- SAW GUN CUSTOM! FINAL HISSATSU STRIKE!

(TeckaRed fires the strong ball of energy to Saban causing Saban just in agony! He sparks as he is trying to catch his breathe!)

TeckaRed- Unattached ready guys!

TeckaBlue- TeckaGun fire!

(All five TeckaRangers fire their TeckaGun's in the air into a ball of energy and bring the ball of energy down to the Baikin Axe! The Baikin Axe erupts in smoke as Saban has failed yet again to destroy the TeckaRangers!)

Emperor Henji- YUMA!

Yuma- Yes My Emperor-San!

(Yuma shoots the ray down to earth causing the monster to grow in monster form!)

Saban- Yes my Emperor believes in me! He believes in Saban! Elite Baikin Assist to to destroy the TeckaRangers!

(Elite Baikin are piloting the Megazords as the TeckaRed, Yellow, Green, Pink and Blue press the megazord key on their TeckaBrace)

VOICE- Access Teckanoroji Zords! Teckanoroji Tank, Wing, Jet, Sub, Tanic

(Suddenly a hologram appears with four things flying through the sky as A big tank appears in a hologram form…)

VOICE- TRANSPORT!

(The team hits the Transport button as they teleport inside the cockpit..the team places their TeckaBrace screen in the middle of the steering wheel)

VOICE- TECKAWING TANK, JET, SUB, TANIC ACTIVATE!

(All mecha are activated as they move out)

TeckaRed- Let''s Gattai!

TeckaRed hits the Gattai key on his TeckaBrace)

VOICE- LET'S GATTAI!

(The four mecha fall apart of the tecka tank as they begin to form the sub and tanic make the arms as the wing and jet makes the legs. Tecka Tank rotates in position to form a much larger vehicle.)

VOICE- MEGAZORD SEQUENCE IS IGNICIATED

(The tank stops as it stands up taking form of a robot similar to a Gundam! Hello Dai-Teka-Oh!)

VOICE- MEGAZORD SEQUENCE ACTIVATED!

(Dai-Tecka-Oh is born!)

TeckaRed- Alright back into Action! My favorite part of being a TeckaRanger! Let's Make this short and quick!

Baikin Axe- Die Megazord!

TeckaRed- Teckanoroji Sabre! I choose you!

VOICE- SABRE ACTIVATED!

(Suddenly the Teckanoroji Sabre is in the hands of Dai-Teka-Oh..)

TeckaRed- check this out! Dai-Teka-Oh the idiot monster is approaching us destroy his hand!

TeckaRed swings the control stick and Dai-Tecka-Oh swings the sword chopping off Baikin Axe's Hand!

Baikin Axe- You bastard!

(Dai-Teka-Oh slashes Baikin Axe as he flies to the center of the battlefield!)

(The Baikin Megazords are shooting in the process)

TeckaRed- Shield!

VOICE -SHIELD ACTIVATED!

TeckaRed- Teckanoroji Gun! Activate!

VOICE- TECKANOROJI GUN ACTIVATED!

TeckaRed- FINAL TECKANOROJI HISSATSU! Teckanoroji Blast!

VOICE- FINAL TECKANOROJI HISSATSU!

(A blast from the Teckanoroji gun shoots destroying all the Megazords Piloted by the elite bikini the blast was so strong it killed Baikin Axe in the process)

TeckaRed- Saban you're left!

Saban- I WILL NOT ALLOW DEFEAT!

TeckaRed- Save your bickering! FINAL TECKANOROJI HISSATSU! Teckanoroji Strike!

VOICE- FINAL TECKANOROJI HISSATSU!

(Dai-Teka-Oh slashes straight through the mecha as it explodes into thin air. The sword slash is similar to a gliding attack like Go-Onger and Carranger following by a sword strike like Dekaranger…Saban falls out the cockpit unable to move as he is escapes in Star Trek fashion!

TeckaRed- Scene Ends Here! TST

(The scene shows the students walking as the sun goes from mid-day to dusk)

Hiro- Masato really pulled through today

Masato- Nani? Hiro-San I pull through every day!

Megumi- So since its only 5 o clock what dos you guys got planned for the night!

Hiro- Im kinda tired I was going to go home afterwards..

Megumi- Ryusuke?

Ryusuke- I was going to continue working on the teleportation system since Masato didn't show up

Masato- Umm KFC!

Megumi- Yuka?

Yuka- Umm I'm not doing anything tonight I'm usually alone at home with noone to spend time with

Megumi- Well guess what Yuka tonight is a Saturday Night and it's movie night over my house! Since we're two girls in the middle of annoying boys who won't even spend time with us how about we watch a movie that just came out I already got it on DVD!

Yuka- I would love to!

Masato- Whoa wait I wanna come along also

Megumi- BA-KA too late go and eat your bucket of KFC!

Masato- Now wait Megumi I was joking!

(Megumi runs off as Masato slowly tries to catch up with her!)

(Hiro, Ryusuke and Yuka smiles as..)

Scene 4 of…

Tekanoroji Sentai Teckaranger

Ends Here!


	6. Scene 5: Enter Emperor Idiot!

(As the event of scene 4 concludes the scene take place in the Gaidoku fleet ship. Inside you see Emperor Henji, Ohjo and Yuma. Suddenly Saban teleports back onto the ship in pain)

Saban- Ahh! My My Emperor! I'm…I'm!

Empeor Henji- Save It Saban! You failed me soo many damn times!Saban- My Emperor! Please One More Time I beg of you to give me one more chance!

Emperor Henji- Saban! After 3 countless times YOU FALIED ME! I SUPPLIED YOU WITH MEGAZORDS AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!

Saban- But my Master I have proven my loyalty unlike Ohjo! Ohjo is a joke of a General he should have never join along to assist you in this conquest to takeover Earth! I am much stronger than Ohjo!

Ohjo- Is that soo Saban?

Saban- I know so! OHJO!

Ohjo- I don't give you that much time to live because sooner or later you will be killed by the TeckaRangers

(Ohjo laughs)

Saban- Well Ohjo I don't give you that much time either because you will be dead within the next minutes by the end of my blade

(Suddenly Saban draws his sword and charges straight at Ohjo. Ohjo disappears leaving the scene!)

Emperor Henji- Baka! Saban you idiot you have no right to charge at Ohjo for your mistakes!

(Suddenly Saban screams in agony as Ohjo reappears.)

Emperor Henji- Elite Baikin and Baikin send Saban to the cell of hell!

(Saban looks up in shock)

Saban- MASTER! NO! PLEASE ANYWHERE BUT THERE! I DON'T DESERVE THIS!

(Emperor Henji stares at Saban as a group of Baikin and Elite Baikin hold Saban and tie him in cuffs)

Saban- HANDS OFF OF ME I AM A DAMN GENERAL!

(Saban is escorted to the cell of hell as the scene resumes with Ohjo, Henji and Yuma)

Ohjo- You made an amazing decision sir! What is your next move!

Emperor Henji- We'll wait because it's time for me to remake my debut to the center of Earth!

(The scene jumps a week later on friday the last day before spring break and the scene opens up in school inside Masato and Megumi's home classroom…Inside Masato is asleep while Megumi is patiently waiting for Professor Shinji to walk in and start class)

Masato- Ahh Kim Kardashian how you look soo great in your new magazine! Oh I wish I CAN JUST RUB ALL OVER YOUR THIGHS! Kim Kardashian! I will love you just for you and not for what your worth! (Inner thought) 

Megumi- Masato BA-KA! WAKE UP!

…- Masato you're asleep again! WAKE UP!

Masato- Ahhh wha… oh it's just you Professor Shinji!

Professor Shinji- Masato Baka why is it as soon as I walk into class I GOTTA LOOK AND WATCH YOU SLEEP IN MY CLASS!

Masato- Ahhh Professor SHinji give me a break it's not my fault that I gotta listen to your bickering every day!

Professor Shinji- NA-NI! You're lucky you're graduating! I can't wait!

Masato- I'm just lucky you won't be my 3rd year teacher after spring break!

Professor Shinji- I feel the exact same way Masato! You are a slacker and you won't make it far acting like that in today's society! You probably don't even have plans!

Masato- Uhh I plan to do something bigger than become a teacher who assigns Homework every week!

Professor Shinji- That'll be the day Masato I'll laugh my ass off!

(Masato looks annoyed)

Masato- I'm up how about you teach us already!

(Professor Shinji walks away as the class is in session an hour later minutes later….)

Professor Shinji- And if you think you'll be spending your spring break freely! You are sadly mistaken! Your homework is to write a full page 12 point font "Why America and China are one of the biggest economical countries in the world! As for you Masato falling asleep in my class more than 10 more than ten times! Yours is two pages!

Masato- Nani?

(Masato faints as he drags himself out of Professor Shinji's class. Megumi helps him up as Professor Shinji expression looks like a troll face lol)

Masato- Baka! why me! Is this the end of my life? Will I ever make it out of High School?

Megumi- Ah Mou! You always fall asleep in his class what do you expect! You never come to school on time you are a slacker Masato!

Masato- Even when I'm trying I just fall back down! Good Grief!

(Suddenly Masato and Megumi look and see Yuka walking up to the two students wearing her school uniform and a bowtie look bashful but beautiful!)

Megumi- Yuka!

Yuka- Hello Megumi-Chan..hello Masato (in a shy way)

Megumi- Where's Ryusuke? I haven't seen him all day

Yuka- I don't know he never called and told me he wasn't coming to school today usual I would see him in my homeroom class but he wasn't there. Masato are you ok?

(Masato looks as if the hottest girl in school just blew him off)

Megumi- Don't mind him have you seen Hiro?

Yuka- No

Megumi- He's probably in Professor Tsubaki's class

Masato- I hope my day gets better because Professor Shinji just made me realize how much my life sucks right now!

Megumi- Get your shit together Masato! Yuka you wanna walk with us to class?

Yuka- Yes please.

Megumi- Yuka you're our friend our companion! you don't have to say please to join us.. Yuka one of these days just me and no will spend the days together no BOYS!

Masato- Oh by can we just go to class

(Yuka laughs as Megumi smiles at her)

(The three walk inside Professor Tsubaki's class as they walk in they get seated… Yuka walks over and see Hiro.. she looks down as Hiro see's Yuka but doesn't say anything. Professor Tsubaki walks in with Ryusuke as he gets seated next to Yuka….)

Ryusuke- Sorry I haven't been in class with you all day Yuka I was working with Ms. Haruka on something for the team

Masato- AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL DAY! BA-KA!

Ryusuke- Shh class is starting

Masato- Don't shh me Ryusuke!

Megumi- Quiet Masato class is about to start!

Professor Tsubaki- Alright class today we'll be talking about Technology in the future! And what each of you would like to see

Masato- Interesting!

Professor Tsubaki- First Off who here would like to work in the field of Technology?

(No one raises their hand)

Professor Tsubaki- As expected… I want you kids to realize this once you grow older and go to college each and every one of you will be working around technology which means becoming a editing or a photographer you're using technology to its fullest! Without Technology do you really think this planet will be advance? Technology is all around us today and even tomorrow! Just keep that in mind.

Masato- I don't know what I want to be when I grow up! (inner thought)

(Megumi raises her hand)

Professor Tsubaki- Yes Megumi?

Megumi- I don't know as of now but I do want to become a Photographer! I always wanted to snap pictures of things I admire the most and that I think is beautiful in the world

Professor Tsubaki- And there's nothing wrong with that Megumi.. if you continue to follow where your heart lies you will do great in the future!

(Megumi smiles as she sits back down and stares at her Teckabrace which is off)

Professor Tsubaki- Now as spring break starts after school I want you kids to reflect on your decisions you make and what you want to do once you're graduate from school! The choices you make is critical and you must take advance of the opportunity to be successful!

(An hour later and class is almost over)

Professor Tsubaki- Okay Students time for you guys to leave. I hope you all enjoy your spring break!

(Everyone begins to walkout the class as the bell rings)

Professor Tsubaki- Uh I need to see Masato, Ryusuke, Megumi, Yuka and Hiro after class

Masato- Ahhh just when my spring break was about to start!

Ryusuke- Masato you're always complaining about something!

Masato- That because my life sucks Ryusuke

Ryusuke- Yea but you don't see me complaining!

(The five students stay while the rest of the class leaves.. The classroom is empty except the five students with Professor Tsubaki)

Professor Tsubaki- Spring Break maybe starting but that doesn't mean you guys will be training! We need you guys prepared for when Gaidoku attacks again!

Masato- More Training? Ahh Mou!

Megumi- In order to make the team stronger we gotta continue training!

Yuka- I agree!

(Megumi smiles at Yuka)

Ryusuke- That settles it tomorrow we train!

Megumi- Yayyy!

(Yuka laughs at Megumi as Masato look as if he's about to faint)

Professor Tsubaki- Btw I gotta show you guys something amazing!

(The team follows Tsubaki out the room and into the hallway…but as soon as they can walk through the door. They hear an explosion coming outside!)

Masato- What was that?

(The team walks out as they see a Baikin Beast with a lot of Baikin Soldiers!)

Masato- OH MY GODDD!

(The Baikin Soldiers are attacking the students and capturing them!)

Baikin Hammer- Capture all the students and take them away!

Masato- Not if I can do something about it

Professor Tsubaki- Masato STOP

(Hiro runs out as well but instead trips Masato and runs towards a Baikin Soldier…Hiro looks back at the team and Professor Tsubaki as the Baikin Soldier teleports with Hiro and the Baikin Hammer kaijin teleports as well)

Masato- Damn It!

Professor Tsubaki- What were you thinking! Masato?

Masato- Hiro just got captured! Professor Tsubaki? I was only doing what was right!

Professor Tsubaki- Yeah getting yourself killed we gotta go!

(Professor Tsubaki and the others run back inside)

Ryusuke- NOW! Masato!

(Masato looks nervous as he runs back inside with the team as they walk through the door…Professor Tsubaki opens up the door and put his hand on the screen)

VOICE- Welcome Professor Tsubaki!

(The team walks up the light as the main door opens up to I-NET)

Professor Tsubaki- Follow Me!

Masato- Professor Tsubaki! How can you yell at me in a time like this Hiro just got caught we gotta save him!

Ryusuke- Damn It Masato calm down

Masto- No! Hiro just got caught I gotta save him!

Professor Tsubaki- Masato think before you act!

(Suddenly Ms. Haruka comes running down the hall wearing her lab coat and wearing her boots.)

Ms. Haruka- I just got a response from the TeckaBlue brace that Hiro is in grave danger! What happened?

Masato- He got captured by Baikin Soldier and a Baikin Beast! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!

(Ms. Haruka looks shocked as she stares at Tsubaki)

Ms. Haruka- Just like that?

Professor Tsubaki- Listen Masato you wanna know why Hiro ran out there to stop you from getting yourself in danger?

Masato- He tripped me for no reason!

Professor Tsubaki- Masato in case you haven't noticed your job as a TeckaRanger is to specifically not let no one see you Henshin! You're identity as a TeckaRanger is a secret and 2…

(Ms Haruka interrupts Tsubaki)

Ms. Haruka- Wait!

(She pulls out a pad similar to a ipad)

Ms. Haruka- Hiro just sent a distress signal I'm picking up his location!

Professor Tsubaki- That's number 2 now please follow me!

(Everyone follows Tsubaki past a corridor into a room with a bunch of screens.)

Professor Tsubaki- This is where we keep up with the action! Sorry I haven't shown you this yet but please understand we know you're movement! Hiro is okay!

(Masato looks like his heart is about to pop out his chest)

Masato- I'm sorry…I let my emotions and feeling get in the way of my brain!

Professor Tsubaki- Just stay calm Masato it happens to the best of us! We are not programed as Robots! Now the signal to the teckabrace is coming from right there!

(Tsubaki uses his finger to scroll to the scene picking up a visual location of the picture and it's located in a warehouse)

Professor Tsubaki- I need you guys to go! Megumi you're leading the team while Hiro isn't unavailable…Masato you're staying second in command!

Megumi- A Girl finally get to lead the team! I'll do my best!

Masato- Megumi can lead all she wants but I can't just sit here and not do anything!

(Masato runs off letting his emotions and feeling get in the way)

Megumi- MASATO!

Ms. Haruka- Don't worry about him.

(The scene cuts to the warehouse full of high school students from Mirai High and other High Schools)

Boy 1- I just wanna go home!

Girl 1- My school clothes is getting all dirty!

Boy 2- I'm going to be late for practice I can't get captured by Aliens!

Gril 2- I'm soo scared!

Girl 3- What is a girl like this supposed to do I'm all tied up what kinda of Hentai are you into!

Girl 1- Hiro is that you! Hiro!

(Hiro looks down as his distress signal on his teckabrace is beeping on and off but silently! Hiro looks around all calm and stares at the teenagers around in the warehouse who are bitching, moaning and complaining)

Baikin Hammer- The plan is going great Hammer-Hammer!

(Suddenly Ohjo appears in Star Trek fashion and stares at everyone in the room..Ohjo smirks)

Baikin Hammer- GENERAL!

Ohjo- The plan is going well. Emperor Henji will be pleased!

Hiro- Hen-ji? (quietly)

Baikin Hammer- Can I kill them General?

Ohjo- No actually we're teleporting them to the middle of the city we will absorb these human's energy for the fleet ship that's our original plan we must not kill them but simply take their spirit away!

Hiro- Plan to take Negative Energy and absorb it for Gaidoku?

Ohjo- I will be taking these groups while the Baikin Soldier will be taking the others as well!

Ohjo- Get the hell up boy!

Hiro- Sits up and stares at Ohjo!

Ohjo- Boy! You're not scared of me?

(Hiro smirks)

Hiro- Not at all you're all the same come to earth attack and hurt people but then the Super Sentai arrives and save the day!

Ohjo- Funny because I'm the Super Sentai's worst nightmare!

Hiro- I don't see it just someone who's made of snake skin

Ohjo- Oh really

(Ohjo punches Hiro in the stomach as he faints to the floor)

Ohjo- Cocky Ass!

Ohjo- Teleports Hiro and the other kids as Baikin Hammer teleports as well...

(The scene cuts the Masato running towards the warehouse as he transforms!)

VOICE- Change Confirm!

Masato- TECKACHANGE

VOICE- CHANGE GOO!

(The hologram projecting TeckaRed appears from Masato brace as he runs right through turning into TeckaRed!

TeckaRed- TST RED!

(Tecka Red is in the warehouse as he sees Baikin Soldiers around a bunch of High School kids but none from his School). The Baikin Soldiers are in shocked as TeckaRed summons his TeckaGun!)

TeckaRed- TeckaGun SWORD MODE!

(TeckaRed runs in slashing all the Baikin Soldiers in existence freeing all the students as the run)

TeckaRed- I don't see Hiro anywhere!

(TeckaRed look at his brace)

TeckaRed- They're in the city! Everyone Run! Run Fast!

(The students run out as TeckaRed runs out with them and away to the city..scene jumps to more Baikin Soldier tying up students as suddenly a even bigger monster appears in Star Trek fashion wearing gold and red robes)

Ohjo- My Emperor! The plan is running well as these kids are about to give their life source to Gaidoku

Emperor Henji- Great superb this plan is better than anything Saban has done!

(Hiro wakes up realizing he's tied up)

Emperor Henji- Make this the last time you'll ever see this face of Emperor Henji! Juuto has nothing to complain about now! And Uyaro that idiot will realize what he's missing out of!

Hiro- Henji? Juuto and Uyaro? (quietly)

Emperor Henji- I waiting far too long for this to finally take this world and the life energy! This was a great plant Ohjo to take student! High School students with the most energy!

(Henji pulls out a communicator)

Empeor Henji- Yuma prepares to send down the Megazords!

Hiro- Yuma sends the Megazords? (Quietly)

(Suddenly as Henji walks to see the students a blast appears creating sparks)

Emperor Henji- Who's that?

(TeckaRed appears in the smoke)

TeckaRed- You're worst nightmare!

Emperor Henji- (laughs) Oh oh my god what is this TeckaRanger? Just one TeckaRanger! You do know you're looking at one of the most evil emperor's in the galaxy! I Emperor Henji!

Hiro- Masato? (Quietly)

Emperor Henji- You dare defy an Emperor!

TeckaRed- I care what you are you look like a piece of crap your highness!

Emperor Henji- NO ONE DISREPECTS I EMPEROR HENJI AND GETS AWAY ALIVE!

Ohjo- Sir allow me to do the

(Suddenly a blast emerges at Emperor Henji as he looks scared coming from the other side it's TeckaYellow, Green and Pink!

Emperor Henji- OH MY GOD! THEY JUST SHOT AT ME! I GOTTA GO! I GOTTA GO! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I'm bleeding! No!

Ohjo- My emperor what about the plan?

Emperor Henji- Abandon the plan and attend to your emperor first Ohjo!

Ohjo- Baikin Hammer attacks the TeckaRangers! Baikin Soldiers teleport with the students!

(Ohjo teleports with Henji as the scene looks pretty predictable! Hiro smirks)

Hiro- So the big bad emperor is a coward.

TeckaRed- Those damn Baikin Soldiers isn't going anywhere! Final Slash

VOICE- FINAL SLASH!

(A blast of light strikes down the Baikin Soldiers..)

TeckaYellow, Green, Pink- Final Slash

VOICE- FINAL SLASH!

(A light of slashes comes from the three swords as the Baikin Soldiers are destroyed in existence!)

(TeckaYellow jumps and tie down the students as they begin to run away thanking the TeckaRangers)

TeckaYellow- Leave at once citizen!

(Hiro smirks at TeckaYellow as he thanks her. He runs to a corner and teleports away back to the warehouse from before.)

Hiro- Ms. Haruka…Professor Tsubaki comes in!

Ms. Haruka- Hiro! It's great to hear your voice!

(Hiro distress signal on his teckabrace is off as his screen is green to transform!)

Hiro- It's great to hear you as well Ms. Haruka!

Ms. Haruka- TST Blue is waiting to show up!

Hiro- Right!

VOICE- Change Confirm!

Hiro- TECKACHANGE

VOICE- CHANGE GOO!

(A hologram appears from Hiro's TeckaBrace as a hologram of Teckablue appears..The hologram jumps to Hiro as he transform into TeckaBlue! TeckaBlue teleports back to the scene as now you see five TeckaRangers)

Baikin Hammer- There are five TeckaRangers!

Tekunoroji Blue===TeckaBlue!

Teckunoroji Yellow===TeckaYellow!

Tekunoroji Red===TeckaRed!

Tekunoroji Green===TeckaGreen!

Tekunoroji Pink===TeckaPink!

TeckaBlue- When there is no hope there is advance justice of Sentai! TST Blue!

TeckaYellow- Yellow

TeckaRed- Red

TeckaGreen- Green

TeckaPink- Pink

All- Tekunoroji Sentai…. TeckaRanger!

Baikin Hammer- Elite Baikin Attack!

TeckaBlue- Final Slash!

VOICE- FINAL SLASH!

(As all five warriors swings their swords the Elite Baikin are destroyed… TeckaBlue jumps in with his Screw Sabre!)

VOICE- HISSATSU!

TeckaBlue- BLUE FINISH!

(Teckablue hits his attack on the monster as he falls down in ruins. The scene jumps back to the Gaidoku Fleet ship.)

Ohjo- My Emperor are you okay?

Emperor Henji- Yuma makes that monster grow and sent Elite Baikin to pilot those damn megazords!

Yuma- Yes my emperor!

(Yuma fires a ray into the city as the fire turns the monster inside bigger into a giant! In addition the five megazords that were inactive is now active. TeckaBlue, Yellow, Green, Pink and Red press the megazord key on their TeckaBrace)

VOICE- Access Teckanoroji Zords! Teckanoroji Tank, Wing, Jet, Sub, Tanic

(Suddenly a hologram appears with four things flying through the sky as A big tank appears in a hologram form…)

VOICE- TRANSPORT!

(The team hits the Transport button as they teleport inside the cockpit..the team places their TeckaBrace screen in the middle of the steering wheel)

VOICE- TECKAWING TANK, JET, SUB, TANIC ACTIVATE!

(All mecha are activated as they move out)

TeckaBlue- Let''s Gattai!

(TeckaBlue hits the Gattai key on his TeckaBrace)

VOICE- LET'S GATTAI!

(The four mecha fall apart of the tecka tank as they begin to form the sub and tanic make the arms as the wing and jet makes the legs. Tecka Tank rotates in position to form a much larger vehicle.)

VOICE- MEGAZORD SEQUENCE IS IGNICIATED

(The tank stops as it stands up taking form of a robot similar to a Gundam! Hello Dai-Teka-Oh!)

VOICE- MEGAZORD SEQUENCE ACTIVATED!

TeckaBlue- Red! Let's make this short and quick!

TeckaRed- Teckanoroji Sabre! I choose you!

VOICE- SABRE ACTIVATED!

(The Teckanoroji Sabre is in the hands of Dai-Teka-Oh..)

(Dai-Teka-Oh slashes the five megazords and Baikin Hammer)

TeckaRed- FINAL TECKANOROJI HISSATSU! Teckanoroji Strike!

VOICE- FINAL TECKANOROJI HISSATSU!

(Dai-Teka-Oh glides straight through the megazords destroying them and triple slashes the Baikin Hammer destroying it! Explosion emerges!)

TeckaRed- Scene Ends Here! TST

(The scene now shows the team walking away from the battlefield with the city saved and the students applauding the TeckaRangers!)

Boy 1- Thank You TeckaRangers! TeckaGreen is a badass!

Boy 2- Thank You TeckaRangers! TeckaYellow is sexy!

Boy 3- Thank You TeckaRangers! TeckaPink! Marry Me!

Girl 1- Thank You TeckaRangers! TeckaBlue you're fucking hot!

Boy 1- Thank You TeckaRangers! TeckaRed you maybe out of shape but you're my hero!

TeckaRed- Um thanks I guess (bitch I just saved your ass (inner thought)!

(The students continue to applaud the Rangers as the scene ends and jumps up to the Gaidoku Empire in the cell of hell with Saban plotting to escape the Gaidoku Fleet Ship…)

Scene 5 of…

Tekanoroji Sentai Teckaranger

Ends Here!


	7. Scene 6: Rise or Fall

(The scene opens up the day after the events of episode 5. Its spring break as the the weather is mixed with windy skies and sunny heat. The scene in the city is looking as delightful as ever as the scene jumps up to the Gaidoku Fleet ship. In the fleet ship you see Emperor Henji with Saban and Ohjo. Henji is shown with the battle scars from the previous episode.)

Emperor Henji- How dare those damn Rangers hurt me!

Ohjo- My Emperor it's just a scar you'll be fine!

Emperor Henji- Fine? Fine! Oh no! I want justice from my ambush! Ohjo I want you to find me a action commander and send him to earth until those damn Teckarangers show up then i want you to assemble all of the Baikin Soldiers in our army!

Ohjo- My Emperor that won't be needed!

Henji- Why is that?

Ohjo- My Emperor because very soon we're expecting two new Generals to help out with our conquest to absorb Earth of its Negative Energy!

Henji- I didn't hear anything about this?

Ohjo- Unfortunately Uyaro reported while you were resting your battle scars and said he was going to assemble two more Generals to this fleet ship! In way to replace Saban and his actions!

Henji- SABAN! SABAN! I WILL SEND SABAN TO EARTH INSTEAD!

(The scene cuts to a group of Baikin Soldiers walking towards the Cell of Hell where Saban was in but what is revealed is merely nothing inside the jail cell!.The Baikin Soldiers look around in confusion as they turn around and see Saban drop from the ceiling slashing the Baikin Soldiers in his way.. Saban walks out closing the cell of hell and disappears in Star Trek fashion. A hologram appears on the screen as it shows an Elite Baikin)

Random Elite Baikin- My Emperor! Saban has escaped!

Henji- NANI!

Ohjo- My Emperor calm down

Yuma- My Emperor I will send down Elite bikini to search for him!

Henji- Do it and make Saban wished he never escaped the CELL OF HELL! Ohjo assemble the next Baikin Beast!

Ohjo- Yes My Lord!

(An hour passed as a new Baikin Beast assemble onto the fleet ship)

Henji- What is your name!

….-Greetings my Emperor my name is Baikin-Troll!

Henji- Sounds Stupid enough now go into the city and create havoc until those damn TeckaRangers come out and destroy them!

Baikin Troll- Yes My Emperor!

(The scene jumps back down to earth as its Saturday Morning… we are seeing Masato's room filled with porn magazines and trash.)

Masato- And today is going to be a good day! Break! Spring Break! Yes! But Training! Oh gawd -_-

(Masato throws on his sweatpants and his sweat jacket as he walks out into the blazing sun)

Masato- Now wait I don't have to walk anymore! I can teleport!

(Masato realizing this walks back inside his house and teleports using his TeckaBrace. mast teleports right at the school as he walks right into the school. But the school door is locked)

Masato- Na-Ni! Why is the school locked?

….- Because it's Spring Break you moron!

(Masato looks behind him as he sees Megumi looking sporty)

Megumi- Why are you here? Ms. Haruka said for us to meet by the lake!

Masato- I don't remember her saying that… I must've been asleep. Sorry

Megumi- Yeah whatever just stay alert Masato

(Both students walk over to the track field when they see Hiro, Yuka and Ryusuke. Ms Haruka looks up and sees them as she waves at them)

Ms. Haruka- Oh Boy! Masato I didn't think you'll make it!

Masato- Well I'm here Ms. Haruka wussup why did I have to wake up on this beautiful Saturday Morning?

Ms. Haruka- I came with with a method to transport to I-Net without going through the school door. Your communicators can teleport you straight to the moon but you'll feel tired in the process.

Masato- Well Ms. Haruka how do you get to I-NET?

Ms. Haruka- I have a dimension room in my house that can easily get me there but what make you think well be going inside my house just to get to I-NET Masato?

Masato- Ms. Haruka are you hiding something?

Ms. Haruka- Of course not it's just mine dimension only I can access it but anywho I set up teleportation devices corresponding to your colors if you teleport with you communicators it'll take 5 seconds to teleport!

Masato- Aw sweet!

Ms. Haruka- Activated the transport system on your braces and teleport..wait on my go.

Masato- You don't tell me twice Ms Haruka!

(Masato without thinking teleports as everyone eles waits for Ms Haruka signal)

(Masato teleports as he ends up in a room which seem to be in I-Net..Masato feels sick to him stomach as he coughs)

Professor Tsubaki- Oh my Masato.. did you oh god! Masato drink water..

(Masato drinks the water.. thank you Tsubaki-Sempai!)

(A few seconds afterwards the remaining four teleports and arrives and see's Masato puking followed by Ms. Haruka)

Ms. Haruka- Masato you don't listen I said on my go! Not when you're ready!

Masato- Sorry!

Professor Tsubaki- Good well since everyone's here let's begin to training but first Hiro has some information on Gaidoku he wants to shake so follow me!

Masato- Oh really?

(The team walks out the teleportation room and walks up to a bigger room and inside you see Professor Sasaki sitting with other members of I-NET who seems to be engineers. The engineers sits up and bow their heads down to the team, Ms Haruka and Professor. Tsubaki.)

Professor Sasaki- Ah you finally decide to join us Masato!

Masato- Old-Geezer San! you always have something to say about me!

Professor Sasaki- You're the one that always late boy! You slacker!

Masato- Old-geezer you're annoying

Professor Sasaki- Everyone please be seated…Hiro please put this on your head and sit in that seat over their

(Inside the room you see a chair similar to the mind reader device in X-Men that can pick up your thoughts and emotions..Hiro sits down as Ms. Haruka places the helmet on his head….)

Ms. Haruka- Okay Hiro what this device is is to simply read your thoughts and emotions on everything that happen to you yesterday. We want you to just explain in detail what we're up against

(Everyone in the room are seat as the lights get dimmed..)

Hiro- Ms. Haruka I don't feel anything..

Ms. Haruka- You're not supposed to Hiro just tell us what you remember hearing from that snake guy yesterday

Hiro- The Snake-Like Guy name is Ohjo it seems he's a General in the other guy Emperor Henji's army. Henji the guy who seems to be running the show is all talk while Ohjo is his General along with Saban. There is also a Emperor Juuto who seems to be upper than Henji and his assistant Uyaro I think. There is also a Yuma who controls the megazords

Ms. Haruka- I got it.

(Ms. Haruka turns the machine off as the lights come back on and a sheet of paper is printed from a machine)

Ms. Haruka- It says here Hiro is right about this Emperor Henji character. He's the main target. Yuma controls whether to make the monster bigger which seems to be least of our problem as for now and Ohjo is a general like Saban but maybe even higher than Saban. Uyaro is a General to this Emperor Juuto possibly. As of now we have to take destroy this Empero Henji before he comes back.

Megumi- It doesn't seem like we'll be seeing hims soon he was freaking out when I shot him with the teckagun some Emperor…

Professor Sasaki- That still doesn't mean that you guys don't let your guard down at ll times! Anyone can attack us at any moment!

(Megumi looks questions what she said)

Megumi- I guess you're right

(Ms. Haruka takes the machine)

Ms. Haruka- Now the fun part training!

(As soon as the students begin to leave for the training room the alarm sounds on the PA! )

VOICE- Warning! Warning! Gaidoku Energy has been spotted

Masato- It's go time!

Ms. Haruka- Guys be safe and work together!

Masato- Don't have to ask me twice!

Ms. Haruka- He said it again I have a bad feeling about this

(Masato and the gang goes inside the teleportation system as they line up in sync..)

Hiro- Alright you guys ready?

Masato- Um Hiro is it okay if i can get in the middle

(Ms. Haruka appears on Masato's teckabrace)

Ms. Haruka- No! that is unacceptable! Hiro is supposed to morph in the middle

(Masato clears Ms. Haruka off his brace)

Hiro- Go Ahead Masato

Masato- YES!

Megumi- Unfair! One of these day's I'll be the one morphing!

VOICE- Change Confirm!

Masato- TECKACHANGE

Hiro- TECKACHANGE

Ryusuke- TECKACHANGE

Yuka- TECKACHANGE

Megumi- TECKACHANGE

VOICE- CHANGE GOO!

(A hologram appears around the five students as they transform to their corresponding colors. The team teleports to the city where the Baikin Soldiers are terrorizing with the newest Baikin Monster Baikin Troll)

Baikin Troll- Attack! Attack! Attack until those damn TeckaRangers come out and troll them as well! troll!

…-Stop!

Baikin Troll- Huh?

(TeckaRed, Blue, Green, yellow and Pink appears as Baikin Troll smiles in a troll face manner)

Baikin Troll- You finally decide to show yourself TeckaRangers! Baikin Soldiers attack!

TeckaGreen- Let's End this quickly

TeckaBlue- TeckaGun! Sword Mode!

VOICE- FINAL SLASH!

(Tecka Blue slashes through the army of Baikin Soldiers as the blow up in smoke too easily)

TeckaRed- Wow Blue it's only been a month and a half and your getting stronger! I gotta surpass you TeckaGun Sword Mode Final Slash!

VOICE- FINAL SLASH!

(Red swings his sword at the Baikin Soldiers in the way as they blow up in smoke)

TeckaRed- Ahaha! Now it's time for my new technique I've been working on!

(Suddenly Elite Baikin comes out of nowhere knocking TeckaRed and tossing him around..)

TeckaGreen- Red you're slack off man!

VOICE- Hitassu

TeckaGreen- Green Giri!

(A Green strike hit the group of Elite Baikin as they fall down)

TeckaRed- Ah Thank You Green

(Suddenly Baikin Troll runs in slashes at TeckaRed and Green! Both members falls down as Baikin Troll rushes towards TeckaYellow but TeckaPink out of nowhere hits the Baikin Troll with a Pink Giri!)

TeckaYellow- Thank You Pink!

TeckaPink- Your welcome Yellow

Baikin Troll- DamnIt! Elite Baikin! Arise!

(Suddenly a group of Baikin Soldiers and Elite Baikin arises to take down the TeckaRangers until…)

…..- AHH!

(A roar comes from the opposite end as a large figure rushes the team and it appears to be Saban!)

TeckaRed- Sa-Sa Saban! SABAN!

(Saban looks ruff upped like he's been in hell. Is sword has gotten darker and his cape is all torn up. Saban slashes through the Elite Baikin as he charges slashing at the Baikin Troll!)

Baikin Troll- General? Saban! but why?

Saban- Weak! Too Weak! Demonic Slash!

(Saban stabs the Baikin Troll as he begins to suffocate…Saban pull his sword out as the Baikin Troll erupts in smoke! Everyone is in shocked as the scene jumps up the Gaidoku Fleet Ship)

Emperor Henji- Sa Saban? but how did he get soo stronger?

(Henji, Yuma and Ohjo all look intimidated as the scene jump back down to earth)

TeckaRed- Oh it seems Saban finally grew some balls

(Saban looks dead into the eyes of TeckaRed as he swiftly slashes at TeckaPink and Yellow without them noticing it! teckaPink and Yellow fall as TeckaGreen rushes him with his TeckaAxe! Saban dodges the attack as he comes back flying down at green with his Hissatsu.)

Saban- Demonic Slash!

(A darklike attack slashes TeckaGreen as he falls down hurt)

TeckaBlue- Red fall back he's too strong! Don't attack

TeckaRed- This asshole like I will let you get away what you did to Green, Pink and Yellow!

(Saban smiles as TeckaRed spears Saban but then they disappear!)

TeckaBlue- Where did they go? Green Pink Yellow! Are you guys okay!

TeckaGreen- That attack.. something is different about Saban!

TeckaYellow- If he had hit that again I think we wouldn't have last..

Ms. Haruka appears on TeckaPink screen

Ms. Haruka- IN THE MEANWHILE RETREAT!

TeckaBlue- I gotta get Red!

TeckaYellow- We need a plan!

Ms. Haruka- Meanwhile retreat until Blue comes back with red! I can't get in touch with him but I can still pick up his signal! I'm setting Red coordinate get to Red quickly Blue!

TeckaBlue- Roger!

(TeckaGreen, Yellow and Pink teleports as Blue teleports to Red's location but meanwhile!

(Teckared and Saban seems to end up in a graveyard sight)

Saban- HAHAHAHAHA! TECKARED YOU FALL RIGHT INTO MY TRAP! NOW YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!

TeckaRed- I'm not afraid because you'll be the one counting your crimes!

Saban- Count Up My Crimes eh? LIKE THE FUCK I WILL!

(Saban charges straight at TeckaRed slashes him as Teckared comes back with his Saw Gun and TeckaSword!)

TeckaRed- Final Slash!

VOICE- FINAL SL;ASH!

(A strong red light shines at Saban but Saban deflects it shooting it straight back at TeckaRed! TeckaRed take the impact as he jumps near a tombstone almost hitting his head!)

TeckaRed- I'm not done!

Saban- Oh Yes You Are!

TeckaRed- FINAL HISSATSU!

VOICE- FINAL HISSATSU

(A strong blast from TeckaRed Saw Gun fires at Saban but Saban slashes straight through it and teleports in Star Trek fashion)

TeckaRed- No! where did you go?

Saban- You can't find me TeckaRed because I'm too powerful for you

TeckaRed- Activate Green Sight!

VOICE- Green Sight Activated!

(Green Sight is a move on the teckabrace that allows you to see a enemy who is invisible)

TeckaRed- Over there wait what? There's too many of you

Saban- An opening!

(Saban slashes at TeckaRed visor cracking his helmet view!)

TeckaRed- My sight I can't see anything!

Saban- Death! Literally! Demonic Slash!

(A strong dark light appears from Saban as he slashes straight at TeckaRed as TeckaRed falls down in pain and in agony.)

TeckaRed- Saban iss too powerful! (inner thought)

Saban- Hmm your still alive ehh TeckaRed you're suit is strong after all but not that strong

TeckaRed- ! OUCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Saban puts a hole through TeckaRed's arm revealing the black part of his suit… The TeckaRed suit is damaged mixed with Red and dark charcoal spots on the arm and chest..)

Saban- Scream Boy! Scream Boy! Cry for Help where no one can save you! I want to see your face BOY! I want you to reveal yourself! but the brace is what gives you your ranger powers I must destroy this pice of Technology!

TeckaBlue- Final Slash!

(A strong blue wave of a slash blinds Saban as Teckablue makes the save saving Red as somehow they teleport out the dimension of Saban and back onto I-NET as both students de-henshin onto the ship and revealing both Hiro and Masato but Masato battle scars his worst being as though his arm of his school's track jacket is ripped and is covered with his blood from his Arm. Masato tries to moves as he can't and grin his teeth! Masato starts slowly faint away as Ms. Haruka runs in with Medical Men of I-Net)

Ms. Haruka- Please take him at once and heal him.. Hiro are you okay?

Hiro- Yeah but Masato looks bruised up

(The scene jumps to the medical center as it shows Ryusuke and Megumi getting bandage wrapped around their hands and arms.. Yuka is shown with a bandaid on her forehead.. Hiro is okay)

(Ryusuke slams his fist on a table)

Ryusuke- How the hell did Saban get soo stronger!

Hiro- What I want to know was what happen to Saban we haven't seen him in over a week or two.

Megumi- Saban's changed he's not the same as before…

Yuka- Umm Saban may got tougher but that doesn't means we can't defeat him…

Megumi- What do you suggest Yuka?

Yuka- Maybe we should focus on a certain area on Saban..

Ryusuke- Meaning we should focus on one part of Saban and wound him… The only problem is how are we going to fight without Masato?

(Yuka looks down as Hiro stands up)

Hiro- Well attacking without caution won't get us anywhere we'll end up like Masato in the process.

(Ms. Haruka walks in with Professor Tsubaki and Sasaki)

Ms. Haruka- We refuse for you to get hurt anymore!

Megumi- But we need a plan in order to stop Saban Ms. Haruka

Ms. Haruka- I'm can't risk anyone of you to get hurt again!

Yuka- Ms. Haruka-San we can't guarantee you that we will continue to put our bodies on the line to protect this planet. You say you don't want us to get hurt but we have to save lives from getting killed

Hiro- Yuka's Right we can't give up we're just going to have to find a weakness

Hiro- I'm ready to go back out there for Masato how about you guys?

Ryusuke- I got a plan

(Suddenly the door opens up as we see Masato with bandages wrapped around his forehead and a cast on his arm)

Masato- If you think…for..one second..I was going to let you guys go without me you're dead wrong!

Professor Tsubaki- Masato!

Masato- I've became a TeckaRanger because #1 it's a cool ass job and two it doesn't pay which makes it better! Saban may have gotten me good but I'm not dead yet! I still gotta lose my virgi….uhhh I still gotta be the best there ever was! I want to surpass Hiro and Ryusuke-San!

Professor Sasaki- Students I trust you and your decision!

Hiro- Let's Go!

(The students run out following Hiro as Ms. Haruka looks heart stroked…the scene jumps back up to the Gaidoku Fleet Ship as Emperor Henji looks nervous as hell)

Emperor Henji- How dare Saban turn on me! He's gotten stronger but dumber! Ohjo I want you to get me a stronger Baikin Beast!

Ohjo- Yes my Emperor!

(Ohjo walks of as he begins to plot)

Ohjo- So Saban has finally gotten serious eh? He's going to die soon I can guarantee you his death!

(The scene jump back down to the city where we see Saban as he is walking the middle of a street in Tokyo..Traffic passes by as you can see a bunch of people staring at what Saban is about to commit.. Saban closes his eyes then smiles as he launches his Demonic Slash at everything in sight causing havoc and sadly killing silvans. We really need for the TeckaRangers to show up but suddenly a Baikin Beast shows up along with a group of Baikin Soldiers and a Megazord as Saban turns to see them)

Saban- Hmm So My Ex Emperor Henji won't acknowledge me but he rather would kill me?

Baikin Beast- So you're thee rogue General of Gaidoku huh?

Saban- Who Knows what is it to you?

Baikin Beast- My Emperor Henji wants me to kill you! Baikin Soldiers attack!

Saban-Pulls his sword out and swiftly slashes through the Baikin Soldiers as the Baikin Soldiers blow up in smoke

Baikin Beast- Very Cheaky

Saban- Oh you're amused then watch this!

(Saban jumps up and slashes through the megazord destroying that in sight as it try to crush Saban)

Baikin Beast- Damn It!

Saban- You're next to die? Foolish Baikin Creature!

Baikin Beast- It's Sword Baikin to you Rogue General!

(A fight erupts as Sword Baikin and Saban are striking each other. Suddenly the students see's Saban fighting the Baikin Beast as they run transforming!)

Yuka- Tecka Change!

Ryusuke- Tecka Change!

Hiro- Tecka Change!

Megumi- Tecka Change!

Masato- Tecka Change!

(The five Teckarangers rushes into battle as they launch their final slash onto the Saban and the Baikin Beast)

VOICE- FINAL SLASH!

(Five lights shine as Saban looks and see the lights appearing but he throws the Sword Baikin in front of him as he dies and erupt into smoke!)

Saban- TeckaRanger have you come to say your goodbyes to this planet!

TeckaRed- No more like to get revenge! Tekunoroji Red===TeckaRed!

Teckunoroji Blue===TeckaBlue!

Tekunoroji Yellow===TeckaYellow!

Tekunoroji Green===TeckaGreen!

Tekunoroji Pink===TeckaPink!

TeckaRed- When there is no hope there is advance justice of Sentai! TST Red!

TeckaBlue- Blue

TeckaYellow- Yellow

TeckaGreen- Green

TeckaPink- Pink

All- Tekunoroji Sentai…. TeckaRanger!

(Saban disappears as Tecka Blue jumps looks calmly and Saban strikes and attack Tecka Pink as she falls down!)

TeckaYellow- Ah Mou not this again!

(TeckaRed runs away as Saban comes from behind to strike him!)

VOICE- Final Hissatsu!

TeckaBlue- Blue Finish!

TeckaYellow- Yellow Storm!

TeckaPink- Pink Giri!

TeckaGreen- Green Giri!

(The four members hit their Hissatsu on Saban as he turns around and tries to dodge the attack but get hit by TeckaBlue Hissatsu! Next TeckaYellow, Green and Pink attack simultaneously! Saban falls down as TeckaRed comes Running! Charging! At Saban with his Saw Gun Custom.. )

VOICE- FINAL HISSATSU!

TeckaRed- SAW GUN CUSTOM! FINAL HISSATSU STRIKE!

(TeckaRed points the custom blaster at Saban as he pulls the trigger shooting Saban in the process hurting himself also. Saban jumps as his body starts to deteriorate!)

Saban- TeckaRanger this won't be the last time you see me!

(Saban disappears in a dark star trek fashion..scene jumps up to the Gaidoku Fleet Shit as Henji jumps around for joy!)

Emperor Henji- They did it Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! But wait I can't cheer for these guys Yuma activate the ray!

Yuma- Yes my Emperor San!

(Yuma shoots the ray as the monster in smoke resurrects and grows bigger…Ms Haruka appears on TeckaBlue's brace)

Ms. Haruka- Guys sending the zords combine and finish him. The monster has a weakspot in the chest!

(TeckaRed, Yellow, Green, Pink and Blue presses the megazord key on their TeckaBrace)

VOICE- Access Teckanoroji Zords! Teckanoroji Tank, Wing, Jet, Sub, Tanic

(Suddenly a hologram appears with four things flying through the sky as A big tank appears in a hologram form…)

VOICE- TRANSPORT!

(The team hits the Transport button as they teleport inside the cockpit..the team places their TeckaBrace screen in the middle of the steering wheel)

VOICE- TECKAWING TANK, JET, SUB, TANIC ACTIVATE!

(All mecha are activated as they move out)

TeckaBlue- Let''s Gattai!

(TeckaBlue hits the Gattai key on his TeckaBrace)

VOICE- LET'S GATTAI!

(The four mecha fall apart of the tecka tank as they begin to form the sub and tanic make the arms as the wing and jet makes the legs. Tecka Tank rotates in position to form a much larger vehicle.)

VOICE- MEGAZORD SEQUENCE IS IGNICIATED

(The tank stops as it stands up taking form of a robot. Dai-Teka-Oh is born!)

VOICE- MEGAZORD SEQUENCE ACTIVATED!

TeckaBlue- Red! Let's make this short and quick!

TeckaRed- Teckanoroji Sabre! I choose you!

VOICE- SABRE ACTIVATED!

(A sword appears in Dai Teka-Oh hand as he strikes the Sword Baikin straight in the chest as it wounds the Beast!)

TeckaRed- FINAL TECKANOROJI HISSATSU! Teckanoroji Strike!

VOICE- FINAL TECKANOROJI HISSATSU!

(Dai-Teka-Oh glides straight through the Sword Baikin as it explodes!)

TeckaRed- Scene Ends Here! TST

(The five students appear in the center or the damages Saban cost in center of Tokyo.. as they all appear de-henshined! Masato looks banged up and bruised.. Hiro and Megumi looks bruised up as Ryusuke has a hand cast and Yuka has a band aid over her forehead)

Masato- We must defeat Saban at all cost or else he'll destroy more of Tokyo!

Megumi- Saban must be destroyed!

Hiro- That settle's it more training guys Ryusuke plan worked but we need more training

Yuka- It looks soo horrifying

(Ms. Haruka appears on Megumi's teckabrace)

Ms. Haruka- It's only the beginning guys these are things we have to look at but the team will get stronger we just have to work to help you guys out!

Ryusuke- Ms. Haruka I actually want to make something so if you can help me out

Ms. Haruka- Sure thing Ryusuke!

Scene 6 of…

Tekanoroji Sentai Teckaranger

Ends Here!


	8. Scene 7: Doubt!

(As the events from the previous episode concludes.. The scene opens up with two showily like figures. One tall and the other one short. Wonder whats going on? Meanwhile at the Gaidoku Fleet Ship. Emperor Henji is pacing back and forth trying to get a better understanding on what he just witness. )

Emperor Henji- Saban! Saban!? Onore!

(Ohjo and Yuma both are nervous about Emperor Henji)

Emperor Henji- Mark my words Saban you will get you will get yours!

(Suddenly a flash appears which appears to be a hologram or General Uyaro the same man who we saw in Episode 1)

Uyaro- Henji… It seems our sources has indicated you haven't been living up to the hype as Emperor!

Emperor Henji- Onore! Uyaro! How dare you show yourself at a time like this

Uyaro- Oh Henji don't be silly it's not like I want to take your position as New Emperor or anything and besides Emperor Juuto and I are watching your every moves!

Emperor Henji- Juuto you bastard! I hope you know one thing! By the time I'm finsih taking over earth just know you and Juuto will not get in my way of being a Lord!

Uyaro- LORD!? Please don't make me laugh! There's only one lord and he's watching your move as well.

Emperor Henji- Soon they'll be two!

Uyaro- I'm assisting you with backup to get rid of your problem with this General Saban of yours but just to let you know Henji I will be watching you every move!

Emperor Henji- Yeah sure way to repeat yourself

(Uyaro disconnects with a smirk on his face)

Emperor Henji- Asshole! Just watch!

(The scene just down to the next day with the team recovering from the events of the last episode. Masato is shown wearing a hood and his school track pants while Megumi…Ryusuke…Yuka and Hiro are all wearing similar attire … Megumi is wearing a tracksuit…Yuka is wearing a t-shirt…Ryusuke has a school sweater on and Hiro is wearing a school shirt as well… Ms. Haruka walks in with Professor Tsubaki as they both begin to speak to the students)

Ms. Haruka- So it seems that Saban has changed his form completely. He's armed and dangerous and will be a major threat to us unless we don't destroy him. Plus this Emperor Henji character and his Generals. Guys the road ahead will only get harder and it won't be simple the best suggestion is for you guys to always stick together and don't do anything irrational to the group!

Professor Tsubaki- She's right you guys we wouldn't want you 5 to fall like dimness your stronger in numbers

(Masato looks extremely battered from the vicious Saban as Megumi and Yuka especially looks scratched up. Megumi balls her fist up)

Megumi- Saban is gonna get his! I promise him that!

Hiro- We need to come up with a plan to defeat him

(Mr. Sasaki walks in)

Mr. Sasaki- Ryusuke I need your assistance

(Ryusuke looks up in confusion as he follows Mr. Sasaki through the door)

Professor Tsubaki- Guys Spring Break is almost over you all need to rest and just remain calm. When we come up with something we'll get in contact.

(Masato looks concerned as he gets up with Megumi and Yuka.. The three walks through the door and out to the main door into the light which lead them back into the school. Hiro stays and begin talking to Ms. Haruka and Professor. The scene now jumps to Saban in what appears to be a lair but it's inside a cave.)

Saban- It's time to make my army!

(Saban cuts his own blood into what appears to be a river full of waste and bacteria. As Saban strikes is sword with electricity to the river. Suddenly a bunch of minions that appears to be exact copies of Saban wearing his Gaidoku Uniform but they'r eyes appear to be white and suddenly 3 new warriors rise up.)

Saban- Yes! Arise my army of troopers! This is the new celebration of fear and horror! It is time to show the Teckarangers and Japan what hell on earth looks like! But wait I want this moment to be perfect. I want the Teckarangers to be on their final hours while I kill each of them and destroy that TeckaRed!

(The scene jumps back to Masato, Yuka and Megumi as they stroll outside from the school area walking)

Masato- Megumi..Yuka you guys should go ahead home..

Megumi- Masato what are you getting at?

Masato- Nothing at all I just feel like you two need two nee to stick together.

Megumi- What? What about you?

Masato- I'll be fine what it's not like they know who we are anyway. Our identities are a secret for a reason

Yuka- Masato Megumi's right regardless of what happens we need to stick together…

Megumi- Those aren't my words Masato!

Masato- Ahh Man! Yuka your cool…sweet and everything but I just feel like I'm less of a burden without the team getting hurt.

(Eventually Masato walks off with the girls looking at him with worried looks)

Masato- I think I'm slowing the team down… I just don't feel the need to be TeckaRed if I can't do anything right. I'm slow and I'm not athletic hell! Hell I weigh 300 pounds before I did this..I wish I can just go home and watch porn! MAN!

(Masato continues to walk in the woods taking a short cut to his home until he noticed a Baikin Soldier walking with a Elite Baikin up to no good)

Masato- Baka! Masato stop talking crazy and do something.. You're here to save the world do you not realize how many chicks will like you because of that! Now find out whats going on Masato and stop downing yourself!

(Masato sneaks up behind the Baikin Soldiers and Elite Baikin to discover that they have a teleportation device transferring them to a different location. The soldiers walk through the portal as Masato looks on in confusion.)

Masato- What are they planning? I gotta let everyone know….nevermind… I can do this on my own I mean I got a lot to live up to and I gotta surpass Ryusuke and Hiro to be the best and prove to Old-Geezer and Ms. Haruka why I'm fit to lead the team! I'm going!

(Masato carelessly jumps through the portal. As Masato reaches the other end of the portal he stumbles across a group of Baikin Soldiers working on what appears to be a Robot ready to launch and attack the city. Masato hides to hide his cover)

Masato- What are they doing?

(Masato…I think it's time to morph)

….- Can I Help you with something! HUMAN!

(Before Masato can turn his Teckabrace on he looks to see a Elite Baikin standing right behind him knocking him down in the way. The Elite Baikin proceeds to punch Masato and beat him down. Masato is shown looking bruised up and beating down. The Elite Baikin drags Masato to the center of the robot and another figure appears which looks to be a snake like figure none other than Ohjo.)

(Ohjo resembles Kamen Rider Ouja with purple reptile skin and a poisonous temper)

Ohjo- Hmm Human you look not worth the bother. This boy is fat!

(The Baikin Troops laugh!)

Ohjo- Kill this boy and make sure he's dead...

(The Baikin Soldiers take Masato away until a big explosion erupts and it appears to be none than the main four Tekanoroji Sentai TeckaRangers leaded by TeckaBlue!)

(Ohjo looks shocked!)

Ohjo- Teckarangers! How in the hell did you find out about this place!?

TeckaBlue- Don't worry about it…Ohjo its time to finished what we started!

(Masato looks in relief as he runs away from the Baikin Soldiers)

Ohjo- TeckaBlue this is the wrong place for our conformation. See you next time! Baikin Soldiers Attack!

(Ohjo leaves in Star Trek fashion as the four Teckarangers stay and fight!)

(Masato runs off as begins to morph until)

…..-BAKA!?

Masato- Nani?

Mr. Sasaki- How dare you go off without anyone knowing your whereabouts! Damnit Boy! I can you do anything right!

Masato- Old Geezer relax I apologies! This is my fault but thats no way for you to yell at me!

Mr. Sasaki- Boy get out there and fight with your team!

Masato- Yes Old-Man Sann!

(Masato activate his Teckabrace)

Voice- Change Confirm

Masato- TeckaChange!

Voice- Change Go!

(A hologram appears with TeckaRed as Masato runs straight into the hologram turning into TeckaRed. TeckaRed runs into battle as the other four Rangers are taking down the Baikin Solders and Elite Baikin)

TeckaBlue- Final Slash!

Voice- FINAL SLASH!

(A Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink light of slash from the fours TeckaSword goes out and swiftly destroys the Baikin Soliders in the process)

TeckaRed- I'm sorry everyone…

TeckaYellow- SAVE IT!

(Suddenly the Megazord that is shown earlier in the warehouse is suddenly activated. The Megazord flies out the warehouse with alarm sounding for the warehouse to detonate.)

TeckaGreen- You gotta be serious!

TeckaBlue- Everyone let's get out of here!

(The five rangers escape the warehouse in seconds before it explodes the teleportation portal Masato went through earlier is now gone)

Ms. Haruka- Guys sending the zords combine and finish him. The monster has a weakspot in the chest. Red we going to have to talk once you get back here!

(TeckaRed, Yellow, Green, Pink and Blue presses the megazord key on their TeckaBrace)

VOICE- Access Teckanoroji Zords! Teckanoroji Tank, Wing, Jet, Sub, Tanic

VOICE- TRANSPORT!

(The team hits the Transport button as they teleport inside the cockpit..the team places their TeckaBrace screen in the middle of the steering wheel)

VOICE- TECKAWING TANK, JET, SUB, TANIC ACTIVATE!

(All mecha are activated as they move out)

TeckaBlue- Let''s Gattai!

(TeckaBlue hits the Gattai key on his TeckaBrace)

VOICE- LET'S GATTAI!

(The four mecha fall apart of the tecka tank as they begin to form the sub and tanic make the arms as the wing and jet makes the legs. Tecka Tank rotates in position to form a much larger vehicle.)

VOICE- MEGAZORD SEQUENCE IS IGNICIATED

(The tank stops as it stands up taking form of a robot. Dai-Teka-Oh is born!)

VOICE- MEGAZORD SEQUENCE ACTIVATED!

(Dai-Tecka-Oh is soaring through the sky chasing after the Megazord until it stops in it's tracks and turns to Dai-Tecka-Oh)

TeckaBlue- Somethings not right I don''t like this at all!

TeckaRed- Well just chasing after it will not get us anywhere! We got to take it out now and I'm going for it!

TeckaBlue- Red it's too risky!

TeckaYellow- Red! Baka!

TeckaRed- Relax Guys

TeckaGreen- I am not okay with this!

VOICE- SABRE ACTIVATED!

(TeckaRed calls for the Teckanoroji Sabre as Dai Teka-Oh hand as he strikes the Megazord straight in the chest as it wounds the Beast!)

TeckaRed- FINAL TECKANOROJI HISSATSU! Teckanoroji Strike!

VOICE- FINAL TECKANOROJI HISSATSU!

(Dai-Teka-Oh glides straight through the Megazord as it explodes!)

TeckaRed- Scene Ends Here! TST

(The scene jumps to the Gaidoku Fleet ship with Ohjo and Emperor Henji)

Ohjo- My Emperor Everything seems to be going to according as planned.

Emperor Henji- YES! YES! YES! Your fall will meet soon TeckaRangers and Saban you won't know what hit you! Patience is the key! Patience is the key!

(The scene jumps to I-NET as Professor Sasaki and Ms. Haruka yells at Masato while the other four just watch)

Professor Sasaki- Masato boy how dare you go out your way and not warn anyone! Look at yourself you're bruised and battered you need Medical Attention and I'm not liking what I see! You need to change your attitude.

Masato- Like I said before I'm sorry

Ms. Haruka- Masato Sorry won't cut it this time your lucky Tsubaki and Ryusuke imported the new Communication Devices in each of your braces. So as of now you five every move will be tracked down. When you wake up until you go to sleep!

(Masato looks annoyed and depressed)

Masato- So you mean to tell me I gave up masturbating for this! -_- (inner thought)

Masato- Sure… Masato walks off to the medical center to get help as Hiro, Ryusuke, Megumi and Yuka looks on

Scene 7 of…

Tekanoroji Sentai Teckaranger

Ends Here!

(But somewhere the two unknown figures who were in the opening of the episode reappears again this time they look like they're about to make a impact in the 8th episode. Who are these two and what impact will they make!)

(The scene then jumps to Saban and his army of minions and his own Generals! What will happen? How will the Teckarangers stop this?)

(Find out on episode 8)


	9. Scene 8: Change in Direction

(The scene opens up on the Gaidoku Fleet ship which shows Ohjo preparing for something that seems to be a sword.)

Ohjo- After Saban foolishly using his own blood to create a monster while he was a active General. I've decided to use his blood to uncover his weakness. Just because Saban has a newer form doesn't mean he won't be much hard to defeat! Maybe for the TeckaRangers but Saban mark my words you will die!

(Emperor Henji walks in on Ohjo!)

Emperor Henji- Ohjo! I need for you to quickly find me two monsters! I have something real special in store for those damn TeckaRangers!

Ohjo- Well my Emperor I have two monsters I've been saving up for the longest!

(Ohjo pulls out a device which seems to be a hologram of Monsters and Warriors!)

Emperor Henji- What is that?

Ohjo- My Emperor I have prepare for you which appears to be the latest in Gaidoku Alien Technology. This is a Monster Transportation Device. You can pick anyone of these warriors and they will appear right before your eyes!

Emperor Henji- Where are these monsters and how do I know they'll get the job done!?

Ohjo- I stolen this back before I was a General in your Army. This use to be a teleportation device for convicted Aliens but now they will be under the Gaidok Rule!

Emperor Henji- No wonder you're better than Saban!

Ohjo- Allow me to demonstrate!

(Ohjo flicks the device showing a hologram of a monster who appears to be stupid and another monster thats in the shape of a question mark. Both monsters are created to be real)

Monster 1- I'm FREEEEE! Where am I? who are you people!

Emperor Henji- Silence! I'm the one who release you from your chamber! I am Empero Henji!

Monster 1- Emperor!? It;s Great to meet a Emperor! I will do anything you command Emperor!

Monster 2- You wish is my command Emperor!

Emperor Henji- Ohjo! This is Awesome!

Ohjo- You two are Baikin Beasts and you will do what Emperor Henji commands you to do and thats seek and destroy the Teckarangers!

Emperor Henji- What are your names?

Monster 1- I don't have a name.. I don't know who you people are...

Emperor Henji- Your name is Baikin Stupid!

Emperor Henji- Your name is Baikin Strong because you look strong and you (points to other monster) look stupid! Baikin Stupid as for now I want you to go into the city and terrorize Tokyo!

Baikin Stupid- Yes Sir!

Emperor Henji- Baikin Strong you're on standby!

(The scene cuts to the weekend just a week before the new Term starts at Mirai High School. The scene opens up I-Net where we see are five heroes. Waiting and plotting on Gaidoku and the the Vicious Saban.)

Hiro- So it seems like there's we need better weapons to fight off against Gaidoku…

Ryusuke- Actually I've been thinking our Saw Guns and combining them with our main weapons. If we can do that then we'll definitely be stronger than ever!

(Suddenly, Ms. Haruka walk into the room as they look onto the students.)

Ms. Haruka- I heard everything Ryusuke's right!

Masato- How in the?

Ryusuke- Our Teckabraces each have voice in communicators. Even when their off Ms. Haruka can still hear our conversation. Not only do they just teleport us Masato

Masato- Wow we're really a Technology Based Sentai after all

Ms. Haruka- As I was saying before Ryusuke's right Megumi and Yuka you two will be on stand-by if there's any Gaidoku threat waiting occurring in the city.

Megumi Whatever works I guess

Masato- Wait why?

Ryusuke- Ms. Haruka needs the girls to test working on the new weapons

Masato- Why not me?

Ryusuke- Because you idiot if there's any threat in the city and I'm here trying to make our new weapons. You and Hiro are our last members that can actually do something!

Masato- Oh that sounds like a good idea

Ms. Haruka- Well since you so much assist Masato then how about I have you test the new project we're working on

Masato- I actually want to go out and save the world. I'm not the smart one in the group thats Ryusuke's job and I'm not the a lab animal.

(Ms. Haruka looks annoyed)

Ms. Haruka- Masato how dare you…you, Hiro, Ryusuke, Megumi, Yuka are here for one reason and thats to save the world. Put your attitude to the side. Look in a mirror!

(Everyone in the room looks in shocked as Masato proceeds to walk off)

Ms. Haruka- Teenagers!

(Masato walks through the door and exits once again as Yuka looks worried as she starts to follow him)

Ms. Haruka- Yuka

Yuka- I want to try to talk to Masato Ms. Haruka. I will be back..

Ms. Haruka- Just becareful

(Masato opens the gateway door which teleports him to the school closet as he walks out.. Masato looks annoyed as he talks to himself)

Masato- I don't need this I don't need Ms. Haruka bickering! Old-Geezer's ramblings! And Professor Tsubaki's is never around to take to he's hiding something!

Yuka- Masato can you wait

(Masato turns around and stares as the most shyest female he has ever met. Yuka)

Masato- Yuka? why did you follow me?

Yuka- Masato I…. just wanted to say that you arguing at Ms. Haruka wasn't really nice..

Masato- Yuka? of all people!

(Masato stops speaking to himself as he looks down at Yuka who appears to be nervous as usual)

Masato- Nevermind Yuka…you wouldn't understand

(Masato turns and runs as Yuka pulls Masato and slaps him across the face.. Masato looks on in shocked)

Masato- Yuka just smacked me!? The shyest hottest chick with glasses just smacked me! (inner thought)

(Masato looks as if someone just caught him masturbating)

(Masato walks off as Yuka looks and stares as Masato walks off)

(Suddenly a scream emerges outside of the school as Masato and Yuka looks outside the school to see a a shadowily figure appears)

Masato- Gaidoku! Damn we can't transform in the school building because the brace is off!

(Masato runs outside and Yuka follows him)

Yuka- Masato please wait!

(Masato runs outside and stares at his Teckabrace as it flashes on..)

(Masato runs after the shadowly figure which appears to be a Baikin Stupid who's plotting something. Masato waits until Baikin Stupid uses a communication device to communicate with someone.

Baikin Stupid- General Ohjo! I'm here on Earth! Now what?

Ohjo- It's time to grow up!

Baikin Stupid- What does that mean?

(Suddenly a ray of light shines at the Baikin Monster as explosion erupts. Baikin Stupid grows!)

Masato- EVERYONE!

Ms. Haruka- Masato...Yuka! Hiro, Megumi and Ryusuke are on their way!

Masato- TeckaChange!

Voice- Change Go!

(Masato runs into the hologram as the scene jumps back to Hiro, Ryusuke and Megumi walking out the door into the school they see Yuka)

Megumi- Whats wrong Yuka?

Yuka- Nothing...

Hiro- Alright let's Henshin...Ms Haruka send the machines please

Ms. Haruka- Doing that right now!

Hiro- TECKACHANGE!

Ryusuke- TECKACHANGE!

Megumi- TECKACHANGE!

Yuka- TECKACHANGE!

Voice- CHANGE GO!

(The four students run into their colored holograms turning into the 4 colored warriors

(TeckaRed, Yellow, Green, Pink and Blue presses the megazord key on their TeckaBrace)

VOICE- Access Teckanoroji Zords! Teckanoroji Tank, Wing, Jet, Sub, Tanic

(Suddenly a hologram appears with four things flying through the sky as A big tank appears in a hologram form…)

VOICE- TRANSPORT!

(The team hits the Transport button as they teleport inside the cockpit..the team places their TeckaBrace screen in the middle of the steering wheel)

VOICE- TECKAWING TANK, JET, SUB, TANIC ACTIVATE!

(All mecha are activated as they move out)

TeckaBlue- Let''s Gattai!

(TeckaBlue hits the Gattai key on his TeckaBrace)

VOICE- LET'S GATTAI!

(The four mecha fall apart of the tecka tank as they begin to form the sub and tanic make the arms as the wing and jet makes the legs. Tecka Tank rotates in position to form a much larger vehicle.)

VOICE- MEGAZORD SEQUENCE IS IGNICIATED

(The tank stops as it stands up taking form of a robot. Dai-Teka-Oh is born!)

VOICE- MEGAZORD SEQUENCE ACTIVATED!

TeckaBlue- Masato...

TeckaRed- I don't have nothing to say let's just end this quicky!

TeckaYellow- Sure...

(The scene cuts to Emperor Henji..Yuma and Ohjo)

Emperor Henji- Our plan is about to work!

Ohjo- Baikin Stupid as soon as The Teckarangers Megazord uses it's attack hit that button that will protect you!

Baikin Stupid- Okay General Ohjo!

TeckaRed- Teckanoroji Sabre! I choose you!

VOICE- SABRE ACTIVATED!

(A sword appears in Dai Teka-Oh hand as he strikes the Sword Baikin straight in the chest as it wounds the Beast!)

TeckaRed- FINAL TECKANOROJI HISSATSU! Teckanoroji Strike!

VOICE- FINAL TECKANOROJI HISSATSU!

Baikin Stupid= PROTECTION!

(Nothing happens...)

Baikin Stupid- Nani!? Some protection I about to catch a disease!

(Dai-Tecka-Oh glides slashing the Baikin Stupid as it explodes)

TeckaRed- Scene Ends Here! TS...

(Before TeckaRed could end the episode a portal opens capturing Dai-tecka-Oh as the students goes through the portal.)

Ms. Haruka- TeckaRangers!? TECKARANGERS! CAN YOU HEAR ME TECKARANGERS! Hiro!? Megumi! Ryusuke! Yuka!? Masato!?

(The portal closes as Ms. Haruka is in shocked!)

Emperor Henji- WOOOO! YES! YES! YES! Ohjo find their location and send Baikin Strong down there to finish them off!

Ohjo- Gladly my Emperor!

(The scene jumps to Dai-Tecka-Oh disappearing as a Hologram as the Rangers falls out the cockpit. They appear to have land somewhere outside out of Tokyo)

TeckaYellow- Where are we?

TeckaGreen- It looks like we're still on Earth!

TeckaBlue- Ms. Haruka can you hear me?

TeckaGreen- We just went through a portal which was probably set up by Gaidoku... It's gonna take a while before we can make connection to Ms. Haruka...

TeckaRed- We we can still teleport!

(TeckaRed tries teleporting...)

TeckaRed- Shit! We can't teleport!?

TeckaBlue- As long as we're together nothing will happen!

TeckaRed- I don't believe you!

TeckaBlue- Excuse me?

TeckaRed- You're not the boss of this group #1 and 2 you're not cooler than me

TeckaBlue- Red what are you talking about?

TeckaYellow- Masato! Shut the hell up!

TeckaGreen- Okay I hate Masato also but we can't be fighting like this we need to figure out whats going on!

(Suddenly a extreme explosing erupts at the 5 colored warriors as they look to see what has happened!)

TeckaYellow- Are you guys alright?

TeckaPink- I'm still here

(Suddenly a group of warriors leaded by a much powerful figure appears and it's no one but Saban!)

Saban- Well if it isn't the TeckaRangers it's been a good week since I have seen you Five...

All Five Rangers- Saban?!

Saban- I want to introduce to you my army of minions. Let's just see how long will it take them to kill you!

TeckaRed- Saban you bastard! You're death is today!

Saban- TeckaRed oh are you still suffering from when I almost uncover who the masked man was underneath the helmet?

TeckaRed- SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

TeckaBlue- Masato! MASATO! STOP!

TeckaRed- Stay Out of my revenge HIRO! I WILL KILL SABAN!

TeckaGreen- Damn It!

Saban- As figured kill them all

(Teckared summons his Saw Gun and fires at the Minions. But the shots goes through them..)

(Saban laughs)

TeckaRed- Whaaa?

TeckaYellow- They're holograms!

TeckaBlue- We gotta retreat!

TeckaRed- TeckaGun Sword Mode! FINAL SLASH!

Voice- FINAL SLASH!

TeckaRed uses his Final Slash as nothing happens!

TeckaRed- Why!? Why are you stronger than me Saban! I want to kill you!

Saban- TeckaRed you give up to easily HA!

TeckaRed- You MUST DIE SABAN!

(As a Hologram sets up to attack TeckaRed a slash explodes destroying the Hologram!)

Saban- Who dares destroy my Hologram?

...- Don't worry about it!

(Suddenly two figures one dark gold and one silver jumps to the save and destroys the holograms swiftly destoying each of the Minions)

TeckaRed- Looks Amazed as Blue..Pink..Green and Yellow are all in shocked

Saban- You must be my replacements for Henji!

Silver Figure- We don't work for Henji!

Saban- oh yeah you BITCH!

Gold Figure- Teckarangers this will end quickly!

Saban- Swiftly dashes at the Gold Figure as they fight...

(TeckaRed approaches the Silvery Figure...)

TeckaRed- I'm glad you on our side!

Silver Figure- Who said anything about sides?

(The silver figure kicks TeckaRed and shoots him...The four TeckaRangers run to the aid of Red as he is hurt)

TeckaBlue- Who Are You?

Silver Figure- Well this one has manors...I'm Renoi.. The Gold Guy is Jeo!

We hate TeckaRangers and we hate Saban!

We're Aliens here to destro

(Jeo cuts Renoi off as he flies back down as Saban falls)

Jeo- Renoi you talk too much just end the TeckaRangers Already!

TeckaPink- Why must we fight?

Renoi- I hate Pinks

TeckaRed- So you mean to tell me you two are here just to cause more problems! I will not allow this!

Renoi- What are you going to do Fat Boy!?

Jeo- Renoi!

(Suddenly Saban sneaks and tries to attack Renoi only for her to disappear and teleports behind TeckaPink using her as a shield)

Saban- How dare you mock me! DEMONIC SLASH!

Saban- Let's out a darkish red slash as Renoi takes TeckaPink and shoves her into the powerful attack...

(A explosion errupts at TeckaPink as her helmet is cracked and half of her visor is gone..TeckaPink in on the ground laying unconscious)

Renoi- I hate Pinks

(TeckaRed...Blue Green Yellow are in shocked as Green...Red...Yellow and Blue run to check on Pink. Pink's not moving at all as her visor cracks you can see a tear run down Yuka face as her glasses are cracked)

TeckaBlue- We gotta leave!

TeckaRed- NO! I want to hurt them!

TeckaYellow- You don't understand do you! YOUR FRIEND HAS BEEN INJURED AND ALL YOU COULD CARE ABOUT IS REVENGE!

TeckaRed- Saw Gun...TeckaSword! LET'S GO!

Voice- Final Slash! Final Hissatsu!

A Red Blast shoots at Reimon as she doesn't moves...Jeo slashes it causing a explosing and launches a gold attack at TeckaRed

Saban- DEMONIC SLASH!

(Saban's Attack also hits TeckaRed as he is caught in a powerful explosion which destroys his whole suit. He falls down in slow motion as his TeckaSword and Saw Gun still in his grasp. TeckaRed is down as both of his weapons finally falls from his grasp. The TeckaRed suit lost it's red color and the helmet visor is cracked)

Jeo- Two Down..Three Left!

TeckaBlue- Yellow..Green take Pink and Red and Go!

TeckaYellow- Okay

TeckaGreen- No I'm not leaving!

TeckaBlue- YOU WANNA END UP LIKE MASATO AND YUKA!

(TeckaGreen looks shocked as TeckaBlue looks frustrated we have never seen Hiro and his bad side)

TeckaBlue- I'll buy you two some time when you get out here hide! I'll meet up with you!

(Suddenly all 5 of the Teckarangers are up and they disappear from out of sight)

Jeo- Renoi!

Renoi- Okay

(The two masked figures are up and gone as Saban disappears)

(The scene jumps back on Gaidoku Fleet Ship with Ohjo, Baikin Smart, Henji and Yuma)

Emperor Henji- Very Smart Ohjo I knew it was wise of you not to send Baikin Smart down there knowing that idiot Saban was going to show up! Now we don't have to worry about the Teckarangers getting in our way!

(Suddenly Jeo and Renoi appears)

Jeo- Henji we did your dirty work now you wouldn't need us anymore we're going back to Uyaro!

Emperor Henji- You two said you were going to eliminate all the Teckarangers but you only took care of two!

Jeo- They got away!

Emperor Henji- Well it looks as if you're staying her for a while them!

Jeo- I don't think so Our only Emperor is Juuto so I advise you to get out of our way!

Ohjo draws his sword out on Jeo!

Emperor Henji- You were saying?

Jeo- We'll play your games Henji but if we really wanted to well take over this ship!

(Jeo and Renoi unmask themselves revealing a man and a woman both well in shape but with robotic hands)

Emperor Henji- Please Androids! Like you can stop me for achieving what Juuto can't I will take down Earth if it's the last thing I do!

(The scene ups to I-NET where inside you see Masato and Yuka resting breathing normally)

(Ms. Haruka walks out with Mr. Sasaki)

Hiro- How are they?

Ms. Haruka- I don't know they both experience terrible trauma to their heads but I'm just happy that they are alive..

Hiro- It's all my fault!

Ms. Haruka- No it's not You three and Yuka were all cautious while Masato was acting irrationally. I found out why Masato has been acting the way he has and he hasn't been getting enough sleep at night. Something's gotta change!

Professor Sasaki- They'll be fine you three don't worry..btw the weapons system Ryusuke

Ms. Haruka- Yes since the holograms you guys encounter could not be touched we're setting your individual weapons and the teckaguns to max mode. This will allow you to hit absolutely anything that stand in your way! Ghost, Goblin, even Hologram!

Professor Sasaki- Indeed and Ryusuke the weapon you were talking about can you demostate this once you complete it?

Ryusuke- Absolutely

Megumi- So what are suppose to do now?

Professor Sasaki- Just wait Megumi….Just wait

(Hiro looks as if he failed the team as the three just sit and wait for whatever is about to happened next Part 1 of this story concludes as….. )

Scene 8 of…..

Tekanoroji Sentai Teckaranger

Ends Here!


	10. Scene 9: Memory Wasted

(The scene opens up with Masato and Yuka resting in the health center of I-Net. Ms. Haruka looks on as she looks down. Mr. Sasaki walks in on her)

Mr. Sasaki- Still worried? Haruka?

Ms. Haruka- Yes.. I just can't leave without worrying…

Mr. Sasaki- In time…we just going to have to protect these kids..

Ms. Haruka- Your right.. Tsubaki needs to know about this

Mr. Sasaki- Tsubaki knows of this but I don't want that to spot him for doing that task for me

Ms. Haruka- What task?

Mr. Sasaki- Don't worry about it Haruka it's not really important

(Ms. Haruka looks confused as she stares back at Masato and Yuka as Ryusuke walks in)

(A I-Net Engineer walks in)

I-Net Engineer- Excuse me Mr. Sasaki-San, Ms. Haruka the TeckaBraces have all been updated with the newer weapon systems.

Mr. Sasaki- Thats good to know

I-Net Engineer- But the problem with the Red Brace is that part of it has been damage and it's going to take some time for the system to fully restore…

Mr. Sasaki- How long?

I-Net Engineer- About a good day….

Ms. Haruka- We don't have time for that..Gaidoku…Saban! Can attack at any moment at any time!

I-Net Engineer- Ms. Haruka with the type of technology we have we just can't easily speed up the recovery. You should know this Ms. Haruka I'm deeply sorry

(Ms. Haruka looks very disappointed as she looks back at Masato and Yuka)

(The scene jumps to Gaidoku as we see Emperor Henji companied by Ohjo, Jeo and Renoi, Yuma is walking in with a report)

Yuma- My Emperor-Chan…there has been a report that the Saban is plotting a huge attack to destroy the city of Tokyo!

Emperor Henji- Oh please Saban is a failure even as a rogue warrior he still wouldn't be able to match up to my Gaidoku fleet. But you know something I'll let Saban get his because he suspects we'll just easily send down troops and he's just sly himself in and take the desert. Well look here Saban you're time will come and you will lose it all!

Jeo- This is boring! Instead of talking about it how about you do something…

(Henji and Jeo lock looks)

Empero Henji- You know what speaking of which how about you and Renoi go down to Earth and cause all the Havoc you want?

Renoi- Sound boring why would we want to do your dirty work?

Emperor Henji- Because you're here to help me after am I right? Like it or not Saban and those Damn Teckarangers must die!

Jeo- As i said before we'll asset you to defeating the Teckarangers thats it! We don't care about Earth or those parasite human beings! As soon as we fan kill both the Teckarangers and Saban we're leaving! Uyaro needs us

Emperor Henji- Last time I checked Uyaro isn't a Emperor! And Juuto is a much weaker General!

Renoi- I'm not even sure if you ever seen Emperor Juuto before! Some Emperor You Are! And as far as what Juuto and everyone apart of gaidoku you are the most weakest and crappiest General throughout the Galaxy. You don't deserve the title of Emperor! You are a fluke!

(Ohjo strikes his sword at Renoi as Jeo gets in and Yuma points a bazooka at Jeo!)

Emperor Henji- Now we don't want nothing bad to happen. Regardless of what you think pretty lady. Once a Emperor is dead the person held accounted for must be eliminated immediately by any means! You two couldn't touch me if you dare!

(Everyone lower their weapons)

(Jeo walks off as Renoi follows him)

Emperor Henji- OHJO!

Ohjo- Yes my lord

Emperor Henji- Send Baikin Smart down to lure the Teckarangers out and this time assist him and make sure Saban doesn't interfere!

Ohjo- Yes My Lord!

Emperor Henji- Yuma! It's time I give someone a phone call who will definitely won't gve me any troubles in the conquest!

Yuma- Who are you suggesting My Emperor?

Emperor Henji- In time Yuma In Time!

(The scene jumps back to I-Net where we see Masato and Yuka still breathing…suddenly Masato groans as he wakes up.. His vision appears to be blurry as he can't really see anything. He sits up and see's Yuka laying down as Masato takes the IV from out his arm and breathing mask from around his face)

Masato- Whhere am I?

Masato- Umm why?

(The alarm sounds as doctors rushes in to check on Masato as he looks scared)

I-Net Doctor- You're awake! How are you feeling TeckaRed?

Masato- Tech-a-red?

I-Net Doctor- Do you know where you are?

(Masato shakes his head..as now Yuka appears to be up as other doctors rushes over to her)

I-Net Doctor- Do you know your name?

Masato- Um yes my name is Masato Genta…I'm a 16 year old Junior at Mirai High School…

I-Net Doctor- Date of Birth?

Masato- Feburary 17, 1994

I-Net Doctor- What is today's date Masato?

Masato- Feburary 1st 2012

The doctor looks scared as he hit the button for Ms. Haruka and Mr. Sasaki…The other doctors assist Yuka as she looks scared and extremely nervous

Yuka- Who are you people? Where am I?

I-Net Doctor- Yuka dear everything will be alright… Can someone bring me her Glasses?

(A I-Net Nurse rushes in with Yuka's glasses as the I-Net doctor gives them to her.. Yuka puts the glasses on her face as she takes them off. )

Yuka- I can't see in those glasses

(Ms Haruka and Professor Sasaki rushes in and see's the result of Masato and Yuka)

Mr. Sasaki- Whats wrong?

I-Net Doctor 2- Memory Loss.. They have no idea who they are or what has happened since becoming TeckaRangers all memory what has happened up to now is gone.

Masato- Um where are we?

Ms. Haruka- Masato today is April 27th 2012. Masato you're 17 years old.

(Masato looks shocked..)

Ms. Haruka- Bring them clean clothes! I want all he doctors to give them MRI's to find out whats going on!

Masato- Um excuse me but who are you people?

Mr. Sasaki- Masato…Yuka you'll be fine

Ms. Haruka- Mr. Sasaki-San we need to run tests on them!

Mr. Sasaki- That shouldn't be necessary. Please give me the Pink brace.. II will need these two for a little while

(Mr. Sasaki walks off as Ms. Haruka tries to talk to Mr. Sasaki but he ignores her)

(A hour has past as the scene now opens up with Yuka in her school gym attire and Masato wearing his school clothes as well.)

Masato- Umm Oji-San? Where are we going?

Mr. Sasaki- Even when the boy is brainwashed he still calls me a old man..hehe (inner thought) You two are going home!

(The car pulls up to a house which appears to be Yuka's home. I'm sure your parents are snide Yuka and their worried sick about you…Yuka looks unsure as she gets out the car with a new pair of glasses she can see out of)

Masato- Wait! I don't get it one minute you and those people back there wherever we was were all concerned for us but you're just letting us go? Why?

Mr. Sasaki- Well you two don't need to be informed especially to be put in a situation like this.. Now Yuka I think you need to go home.

Masato- I want to know what happened! If I was apart of something so good so spectacular then why not enlighten us… I want in!

(Yuka looks at Masato and she gets back into the car as she closes it)

(Mr. Sasaki smiles)

Mr. Sasaki- Driver take me home

(The car goes off as the scene cuts to Ryusuke..Megumi and Hiro walking…Megumi has a get well card in a bag with a pink teddy bear)

(Megumi looks sad as Ryusuke cheers her up)

Ryusuke- They'll be fine

Megumi- I know it's just that doing this and it's almost going on two months for us I just want us to be strong as a team and not fail or lose each other. Stuff like this shouldn't even occur.

Hiro- Megumi the road is going to be hard for us down the way. We just got embrace them with caution!

Megumi- You're right but I ready to right for what that silver-renoi did to Yuka! She deserves a punch to the face! I promise her Yellow will be the last color she sees!

(Hiro looks at Megumi as they walk up to the school and opens it as they approach the closet door leading to I-Net)

Voice- Welcome Tekanoroji Yellow, Green, Blue

(The three approach the emergency room where Masato and Yuka was last at but they are long gone. Ms Haruka walks in to inform that what happened)

Hiro- I see…will it work?

Ms. Haruka- Knowing Mr. Sasaki he's the best

Megumi- Well I atlas want to see Yuka

Ryusuke- How are the weapons coming along?

Ms. Haruka- Yellow, Green and Blue are complete but they power won't fully be accessed until Pink and Red are fully abled to do it. You can't pilot Dai-Teka-Oh with al five. We're working on something in the future but this is just going to have to be for now.

Ryusuke- I see

VOICE- Warning! Warning! Gaidoku Energy has been spotted!

Ryusuke- And the struggle continues

Hiro- We gotta go if… I trust Mr. Sasaki we will get the real Masato and Yuki back!

Megumi- Wait! Where's Mr. Sasaki?

Ms. Haruka- Last time I checked his location he's home..

Megumi- Please Give Me The Coordinates I will teleport to that location

(Ms. Haruka gives Megumi her TeckaBrace and Yuka repaired glasses)

Megumi- Wait why doesn't Yuka have her glasses?

Ms. Haruka- Poor eye sight but once she gets her memory back she'll be back to normal plus her eyesight. Don't worry

(The three students walk off)

Ms. Haruka- Good luck! Boys fight off the threat until All Five TeckaRangers are back

Hiro- Let's Go Ryusuke

Ryusuke- Yeah

(Hiro and Ryusuke runs to the teleportations cube as they proceed to Morph. Megumi teleports in a Yellow Stream of Light)

Voice- Change Confirm

Hiro- TECKACHANGE!

Ryusuke- TECKACHANGE!

Voice- Change Go!

(The Blue and Green holograms of TeckaBlue and Green appears as both boys transform into TeckaBlue and TeckaGreen. Both heroes transport as the scene jumps to Gaidoku Baikin Soldiers and Elite Baikins storming the streets of Tokyo!)

Baikin Smart- There are no Teckarangers around this will be as easy as pie!

(Suddenly Jeo and Renoi appear in Star Trek fashion)

Baikin Smart- It's good to see you guys! Finally some help!

Jeo- Silence! There are no signs of TeckaRangers around we don't have to worry about a thing

(Suddenly a Green and Blue Flash of power appears and wipe out the Baikin Soldiers in the process)

Jeo- Blue and Green Light? TECKARANGERS!

(TeckaBlue and Green appears right before the eyes of Jeo, Renoi and Baikin Smart..)

TeckaGreen- Everyone get to safety!

(People are running away as TeckaBlue draws out his ScrewSabre!)

Jeo- TeckaBlue! You and TeckaGreen isn't enough for the likes of me and Renoi. Go Away before you get hurt!

TeckaBlue- Great for you to underestimate me but this time I here for a fight!

Renoi- How cute TeckaBlue talks like a hero but acts like a baka! I want him!

Baikin Smart- But what about me!?

Renoi and Jeo- SHUT UP!

(Ohjo suddenly appears to assist Jeo and Renoi)

Ohjo- You two are quite interesting

Renoi- Looks who's talking lapdog!

TeckaBlue- Ohjo!

(Ohjo smirks at TeckaBlue)

TeckaGreen- It doesn't matter this time let's just end this!

(The scene cut to Professor Sasaki entering his house with Yuka and Masato)

Masato- Wow Oji- San you are rich!

(Mr. Sasaki smirks at Masato)

Mr. Sasaki- You know what Masato if you believe what you are then anything can come in hand.

Yuka- I never been inside a mansion before.

Mr. Sasaki- Follow Me I have something to show you kids

(Yuka and Masato follows Mr. Sasaki to a bookshelf which is covered with nothing but books)

Masato- Whaaa? Oji-San you have zoo many books I bet you don't even read them!

Mr. Sasaki- Now you're starting to sound like yourself Masato actually this is just a cover-up

(Mr. Sasaki walks through the bookcase as both Yuka and Masato are in shocked)

Yuka- How are you able to walk through that?

Masato- Soo Cool!

(Masato walks through the hologram bookcase as Yuka looks scared and nervous)

Masato- Hey are you coming through?

Yuka- You don't feel anything?

Masato- Nope it's a hologram i can hold you hand

(Yuka smiles as Masato grabs her hand as she goes through the Hologram bookcase which leads down stairs to a room a corridor perhaps as Mr. Sasaki uses a card and swipes through.)

Voice- Welcome Sasaki-San!

Masato- Wow this is really cool a voice activation system?

Mr. Sasaki- Are you coming in the elevator?

Masato- uh yeah..wait a elevator in a mansion I've seen this before in a American Movie!

Mr. Sasaki- You like American Movies?

Masato- Yeah especially with explosions and stuff

Yuka- How violent

Masato- Umm well what type of movies do you like?

Yuka- Umm I like Romantic Things but a lot of history actually

Masato- History is cool?

Yuka- Really?

Masato- Yeah when it involves History on Americanized Fast Food! You know Mcdonalds has been out for nearly 60 years?

(Yuka looks confused)

Yuka- Ehhh? You like American Culture that much?

Masato- Yeah when we graduate in 2013. That fall I want to go to a college in America! Learn English or something

Yuka- Thats interesting once I realize it. If you want to do something I guess you should go after it..

Masato- I agree

- So are you two coming with me or you're just going to stay?

(The two followed Mr. Sasaki in a elevator which goes down stairs all the way to a corridor. The corridor is a research lab.)

Masato- OJI-SAN! This like a scene out of a movie!?

Yuka- What Masato said!

Mr. Sasaki- You remembered his name!?

Yuka- Yeah… I feel like I knew you for quite some time you always make me laugh

Masato- Ah wow I never had a girl said that to me before but I guess since we're a team then I guess we talk a lot.

Yuka- I don't know I'm too shy to talk It takes me a while to get use to new friends

Voice- Tekanoroji Yellow is nearby?

Masato- Tekanoroji Yellow?

Mr. Sasaki- Ahh can you please teleport Ms Megumi inside.

(Mr. Sasaki follow me I want to show you guys something.. The two follow Mr. Sasaki inside this room where it has a blank screen)

Mr. Sasaki- I think this is about the time you two know your past lives.. If you touch that pad you'll know everything!

(Suddenly Megumi walks in…Mr. Sasaki? Yuka? Masato!?)

Mr. Sasaki- Ahh Yuka, Masato say hello to your other team mate Megumi

Masato- Megumi what are you doing here?

Megumi- You do remember?

Masato- Yeah you're the only girl I friends with since The Beginning of Junior

(Megumi sheds a tear)

Megumi- But your don't know what TeckaRed is?

Masato- TeckaRed

(Mr. Sasaki turns on a video that shows Masato, Yuka, Megumi, Hiro and Ryusuke)

Masato- Wait thats us what are we doing? Ryusuke?

Yuka- Hiro-San?

(The clip shows the team in the first episode with Professor Tsubaki as they morph transforming into Tekanoroji Sentai TeckaRanger!)

Masato- I'm a Super hero!?

Yuka- Thats me?

Mr. Sasaki- On April 27, 2012 you two are the red and pink members of this team!

Masato- Where do i?

(Masato and Yuka checks their wrist! No communicators Masato looks confused)

Megumi- Looking for this?

Masato- Um Yeah That is mines right?

Megumi- Whats my last name?

Masato- Suenaga

Mr. Sasaki- It's too soon to tell you guys should put your braces on and touch that screen with your hands

(Masato and Yuka put their braces on their left wrist as they approach a touch screen pad placing their hands on the screen)

Voice- DNA CONFIRMED ERROR….REPLACEMENT CONFIRM…NOW LOADING….NOW REMEMBERING….WELCOME BACK BAKA! AND TEKANOROJI PINK!

Masato- Nani!? Oji-San you need to change this thing Asap! I'm no Baka! Old Geezer!

(Mr. Sasaki stares at Megumi as she goes and gives Yuka a big hug)

Yuka- My eyes are blurry I can't see out of these glasses? Megumi-Chan is that you? I can't move

(Megumi is crying as she lets go)

Megumi- I'm sorry Yuka here's your glasses

(Yuka puts her newly repaired glasses as she can see clear. Her vision is back to normal!)

(Megumi stares at Masato as she goes to give him a big hug)

Masato- Megumi? Why are you crying?

Megumi- Baaaa-kaa!

Masato- ( inner thought) (I never received a hug from a girl before aw Megumi you feel soo soft! But noo! Masato no dirty thoughts!)

(Megumi lets go as Mr. Sasaki pats her on the shoulder)

Masato- Oji-San where are we?

Mr. Sasaki- My Lab.

Yuka- Underground of I-Net?

Masato- Wait we're on Earth?

Mr. Sasaki- Yes

Masato- Oji-San you're always holding out on us!

Mr. Sasaki- I have reasons?

Yuka- Megumi- Where's Ryusuke and Hiro?

(Megumi mind just went blank!)

Megumi- Gaidoku!? We gotta go you two!

Masato- Wait what?

Megumi- Aw Mou Gaidoku is in the city we gotta go protect it!

Masato- I know that but nevermind! You're acting strange today Megumi!

Megumi- You're the one to talk Masato!

(The three students leave as Mr. Sasaki looks on the main screen and calls Ms. Haruka. Ms. Haruka appears as she still looks worried)

Mr. Sasaki- Everything is back to normal Haruka… assist the Students into battle!

(Ms. Haruka sheds a tear as she smiles)

Ms. Haruka- Yes Sir!

(The three students go into the tube as they proceed to morph!)

Megumi- You wanna do the morph!

Masato- Eh? Yuka I never heard Yuka lead a Morph before!

Yuka- I'm not really the…

Megumi- Do It Yuka! Please!

Masato- Yuka is kinda epic I must admit

Yuka- Masato…Megumi? I don't know

Masato- Give it a try!

Yuka- Oh ok

(Yuka is in the middle of the teleportation tube as they prepare to morph!)

Yuka- Are you two ready?

Megumi- Sokaaa!

Masato- Yup!

Voice- *Change Confirm*

Yuka- tecka-change.

Voice-CHANGE GO!

(A Pink, Yellow and Red hologram appears as the three students turn into TeckaRangers.. The three teleport to the exact same location as the other two rangers)

TeckaBlue- Final Slash!

VOICE- FINAL SLASH!

(TeckaBlue runs with the TeckaSword as his Screw Sabre lights up in Blue…. TeckaBlue runs at Renoi as Jeo gets in front of her with is own devastating attack.. TeckaBlue throws his Screw Sabre on the ground as TeckaGreen throws him his TeckaGun! TeckaBlue shoots and slashes at Jeo who seems to be having a hard time blocking that attack!)

Renoi- Whats wrong?

Jeo- His attack is different it's more powerful for some reason!

(Renoi jumps infront to shoot TeckaBlue as TeckaGreen with his TeckaAxe slashes at Renoi knocking her down)

Renoi- We didn't sign up for this!

….- Oh yeah we we don't like you!

Renoi- Nani!?

(TeckaPink with TeckaYellow and Red jumps down to the center as Renoi and Jeo are both in shocked to see TeckaPink and Red standing!)

Renoi- We took you two out!

TeckaRed- Sorry to disappoint you Grandma but we're still alive!

Renoi- I HATE RED MORE THAN I HATE PINK!

TeckaYellow- Well it looks like you're gonna hate Yellow more because I have a score to settle with you!

Renoi- Yellow eh?

Jeo- Renoi stop talking and let's kill them!

Tekunoroji Red===TeckaRed!

Tekunoroji Green===TeckaGreen!

Tekunoroji Yellow===TeckaYellow!

Tekunoroji Blue===TeckaBlue!

Tekunoroji Pink===TeckaPink!

TeckaYellow- When there is no hope there is advance justice in Sentai! TST Yellow

TeckaRed- Red

TeckaBlue- Blue

TeckaGreen- Green

TeckaPink- Pink

All 5- Tekunoroji Sentai…. TeckaRanger!

(Explosions erupt as Renoi looks pissed)

Renoi- What kind of Baka! Makes a role call!

TeckaRed- Someone's bitter!

Renoi- Elite Baikin! Baikin Soldiers Kill TeckaRed!

(Renoi shoots a blast as TeckaRed jumps)

TeckaRed- TeckaGun! SawGun! Lets Make This Awesome!

(TeckaRed is shooting rapid fires at the Baikin Soldiers as each of them fall down to the groups and he runs in and kicks them as he jumps shooting in the process explosions erupt as the Baikin Soldiers are down and out!)

TeckaBlue- Blue Finish!

(A Strong Blue Light strikes down destroying the Elite Baikin!)

(Jeo and Renoi are shocked as in how strong the Teckarangers are actually!)

(Ohjo stares at TeckaBlue as he vanishes in Star Trek fashion)

(TeckaBlue stares at the vanishing Ohjo as he confronts Jeo! TeckaGreen, Yellow and Pink are Back with Baikin Strong as Ms. Haruka contacts TeckaGreen on his brace)

Ms. Haruka- Green it's time!

TeckaRed- Ms. Haruka?

TeckaGreen- Red! Let's End This Bring Out Your Saw Gun Custom!

TeckaRed- Saw Gun…Custom? Ohhhhh when I used it against Saban because he powered up!

(TeckaRed hits the Saw Gun Custom key on his TeckaBrace as his TeckaGun and Saw Gun combines forming a much powerful and stronger weapon! TeckaGreen follows through and hits the TeckaAxe Custom on his TeckaBrace combining both the TeckaGun and Axe creating a much stronger and dominate weapon!)

TeckaRed- Whoaaaaa AWESOME!

TeckaGreen- RED! SIMULTANEOUSLY ATTACK WITH ME!

TeckaRed- Right!

TeckaYellow- Pink we should do the same also!

(Pink and Yellow summon their Yellow and Pink Custom as they both aim it at Renoi!)

(Renoi is pissed as the girls fire at Renoi destroying her Armor and she drops down screaming in horror!)

Jeo- Renoi! DAMN TeckaBlue you won this fight! But there will be hell in the future!

(Jeo retreats as the scene jumps back to Baikin Strong with TeckaGreen and Red.. Red accelerates as he swiftly launches his attack from one direction as Green launches his attack from the opposite direction!)

TeckaRed- SAW GUN CUSTOM HISSATSU FIRE!

TeckaGreen- AXE/GUN CUSTOM HISSATSU! FIRE!

(A Green and Red blast shoots at the Baikin Strong monster as it explodes into thin air!)

(The scene jumps to Ohjo at the Gaidoku Fleet ship)

Ohjo- Yuma fire the ray!

Yuma- I only answer to Master Henji Sama!

Ohjo- I don't give a damn fire the damn lasers!

(Yuma shoots the lasers down in the city as Baikin Strong grows)

TeckaRed- Ms. Haruka!

Ms. Haruka- Sending the megazords right now!

VOICE- Access Teckanoroji Zords! Teckanoroji Tank, Wing, Jet, Sub, Tanic

VOICE- TRANSPORT!

(The team hits the Transport button as they teleport inside the cockpit..the team places their TeckaBrace screen in the middle of the steering wheel)

VOICE- TECKAWING TANK, JET, SUB, TANIC ACTIVATE!

(All mecha are activated as they move out)

TeckaRed- Let''s Gattai!

(TeckaRed hits the Gattai key on his TeckaBrace)

VOICE- LET'S GATTAI!

(The four mecha fall apart of the tecka tank as they begin to form the sub and tanic make the arms as the wing and jet makes the legs. Tecka Tank rotates in position to form a much larger vehicle.)

VOICE- MEGAZORD SEQUENCE IS IGNICIATED

(The tank stops as it stands up taking form of a robot. Dai-Teka-Oh is born!)

VOICE- MEGAZORD SEQUENCE ACTIVATED!

(Baikin Strong jumps and attacks Dai-Teka-Oh without warning. He scratches the megazord as Dai-eka-Oh takes damage!)

TeckaYellow- How Annoying!

TeckaGreen- Lasers Shoo!

(Lasers shoots from Dai-Teka-Oh)

TeckaRed- Teckanoroji Sabre I CHOOSE YOU!

VOICE- SABRE ACTIVATED!

(TeckaRed calls for the Teckanoroji Sabre as Dai Teka-Oh hand)

TeckaRed- FINAL TECKANOROJI HISSATSU! Teckanoroji Strike!

VOICE- FINAL TECKANOROJI HISSATSU!

(Dai-Teka-Oh glides straight through Baikin Strong as it explodes!)

TeckaRed- Scene Ends Here! TST

(The scene jumps back to I-Net as the team are in celebration!)

Masato- So wait? Yuka and I lost our memories?

Hiro- Yeah bad situation t first but whatever Mr. Sasaki did he saved you guys lives!

Masato- Nani!? I'm in debt to the OLD MAN! -_-

Ms. Haruka- I want to give you guys a great shown of respect you guys are improving and I'm proud to have such a fine group of students. You all will be graduating next year and the start of the New Term is tomorrow! So I advice you to get a good nights rest!

Masato- Sounds like A well rested needed for the team and I'm the one that does all the work anyway!

Megumi- Masato!

Masato- Just kidding Megumi-Chan!

(The team all laughs as Ryusuke walks over to Ms. Haruka and ask about Professor Tsubaki's whereabouts)

Ms. Haruka- All I know he's on a personal business meeting for Mr. Sasaki

(The scene cuts to Professor Sasaki walking in on a room which appears to be inside a prison. He walks around the corridor as he is assisted by a officer.)

Officer- You have 30 minutes

Professor Tsubaki- It's been a long time Shigeru…

Shigeru- Well if it isn't Old-Man Eiji's lapdog! What can I do for you or as I should say Yuusuke!

Professor Tsubaki- I didn't come here to talk about you and me… I just want to find out information?

Shigeru- Speak Lapdog!

Professor Tsubaki- In case you haven't noticed Gaidok….

Shigeru- Gaidoku…Gaidoku! You mean New Zangyack? Or just a bunch of somebodies looking to take over EARTH!

Professor Tsubaki- Don't play games! I need to know where's that suit!

Shigeru- Oh the suit I helped build? Well you see that suit is somewhere and last time I checked it was long and gone… You see Yuusuke once you crossed me there is no turning back! You had your chance and you blew it now why much you blame everything on my all because I manipulated the game that doesn't mean anything but know this! In time you will feel the pain and your so called Students yeah I heard sooo much I got the inside scoop. Your students is either going to die by Gaidoku or the Name of the God of War will rise and takeover Earth and Destroy Gaidoku!

Professor Tsubaki- I knew I shouldn't have come here! You and your damn delusions!

Shigeru- Delusions!? Delusions!? Yuusuke you know better they were once visions you and I believed in but watch because in the future the suit will be back in action wither it's me using it or you using it!

Professor Tsubaki- You cannot escape this prison!

Shigeru- Oh I can't but TECKA-KILLER CAN! =)

Professor Tsubaki- Goodbye

(Tsubaki walks away as Shingeru smirks)

Shigeru- Thats right continue to walks away you coward! You're day will come to a end Yuusuke! It will!

Scene 9 of…

Tekanoroji Sentai Teckaranger

Ends Here!


	11. Scene 10: Identity

(The scene opens up on the Gaidoku Fleet Ship.. Emperor Henji and Ohjo are yet again in another dispute with Jeo and Renoi. Over the events of the previous episode)

Emperor Henji- This is your two fault. Now we gotta deal with much more powerful Teckarangers and it doesn't make any sense you two claimed you live up to this so called hype as fiercer warriors but I don't see anything at all!

(Jeo stands up to Emperor Henji but before anything could go down a hologram appears and it's none other but Uyaro!)

Uyaro- I see that your keeping my two Generals the best service Henji?

Emperor Henji- Yes! Uyaro I love these guys I am proud to call them servants!

Uyaro- Servents? No..No..No.. Henji Jeo and Renoi will be acting Generals in your Army. from what I've been hearing your current Generals are not as good to take on The Teckarangers by themselevs in worst case weak!

(Henji looks pissed as he smirks at the remarks of Uyaro)

Emperor Henji- I suppose you are right nonetheless they are officially Generals.

Uyaro- Good to know! I expect much more process with Jeo and Renoi as Generals in your Army Henji!

Emperor Henji- Yup...Great

(Uyaro disconnects from the hologram as Henji and Ohjo stare at each other. Jeo and Renoi smirks as they disappear)

Emperor Henji- OHJO! I want you to keep a look out on those two!

Ohjo- And Saban sir?

Emperor Henji- Saban is the least of my problems right now! But I want you to send a monster into the city. Draw out the Teckarangers and Saban! I know he'll show up!

Ohjo- Yes My Lord!

(The scene jumps to Saban in his lair, which appears to be the cave from Episode 7.)

Saban- Those damn Teckarangers! Ohjo! Henji! And those two who interfere in my last fight I will promise you that my Blade will be the last thing you see!

(Saban draws his sword out as he swings hit performing his Demonic Slash Attack. The attack is soo powerful he creates newer hologram of minions)

Saban- You my minions I want you to go out and draw the TeckaRangers out so I can destroy them!

(The scene cuts to Masato running to school)

Masato- Awe Mou! I'm late again! Masato you gotta get your ass up early on time! It's 11:00AM!

(The Teckabrace turns on as Professor Sasaki appears on the brace)

Professor Sasaki- You idiot! You always show up to class late! BA-KA You'll never graduate with not going to class!

Masato- Oj-San your annoying even in the morning! Jeez give me a break!

Professor Sasaki- Get your ass to School Brat!

As Masato continues to run slow to class.. a strong blast occurs nearby as Masato looks shocked...

Masato- Old-Geezer!?

Professor Sasaki- GO!

(Masato runs to the scene which appears to be Baikin Soldiers attacking people of Tokyo.. Masato runs and proceeds to fight off the Baikin Soldiers. Masato punches the Baikin Soldiers hurting his hand in the process.)

Masato- Ouchhh my hand!

Professor Sasaki- BA-KA you should've Henshined!

(Professor Sasaki clears off the TeckaBrace as Masato is getting jumped by the Baikin Soldiers. As suddenly a blast of Green and Pink light strikes at the Baikin Soldiers are destroyed...Masator turns to see TeckaGreen and Pink with their TeckaGuns)

Masato- It's great to see...ummm thanks for the help color heroes!

TeckaGreen- Hey...you're late for class again! Get to school!

Masato- Yes My Green-Hero! =D

(Masato runs off as Ohjo comes in the scene)

Ohjo- TeckaGreen and Pink you two are more than enough to taste the blade of my sword

TeckaGreen- Why are you here?

Ohjo- I have my own personal reasons

TeckaGreen- Don't fuck with us you're up to something and I want in...

Ohjo- Well it seems that we have a problem. You warriors facinate me and I want to know how you do it. We've been fighting for nearly 2 months and you guys are still

(As Ohjo continues to talk a huge blast occurs as you see nothing but a bunch of holograms flying towards Ohjo!)

Ohjo- Nani? Saban?

(As a group of holograms comes in to take out Ohjo he disappears in Star Trek fashion..Saban shows up revealing himself to TeckaGreen and Pink)

Saban- Ohjo that bastard! What arE you plotting! TeckaRangers prepare so face death!

(As Saban begins to srtrike his sword a strong Red Blast shoot destroying the holograms it's TeckaRed)

Saban- TeckaRed…Green and Pink you three will meet the end of my blade today!

TeckaRed- You say that everyday we meet Saban but in the end your all talk!

(Saban rushes at TeckaRed as TeckaRed scans Ohjo on his Teckavisor. Saban comes out and slashes at TeckaRed only for TeckaRed to dodge Saban's attacking switching to his SawGun Custom launching his Hitassu!)

Voice- Hissatsu!

TeckaRed- SAW GUN CUSTOM! FINAL HISSATSU! SHOOT!

(A Strong red fire blast at Saban knocking him down destroying his From as Saban reverts back to his older form without thew Gaidoku Armor…Saban looks scratched up as Saban gets back up and smirks revealing to be a Hologram..)

Saban- You got stronger TeckaRed but best be sure this isn't the last time we face off. Our rivaly is heading to a climax and someone's downfall will come shortly!

(Saban disappears as the civilians tend to cheer on TeckaRed, Green and Pink.. The three students teleport to a nearby location unmorphing into their student human form. Masato, Ryusuke and Yuka look around to see if anyone notices as they walk out from the alleyway into the back of which is their school)

Ryusuke- We gotta fine a way to stop Saban before something bad really happens

Masato- Like what? Saban is weaker than ever and we're getting stronger! Ahh if we keep this up well be dominant!

Ryusuke- Thats not the case you idiot! Gaidoku is getting powerful as well two new Generals and we still don't know anything about them! They're the reasons why we almost lost you two..

Yuka- If we just stick together this time nothing bad won't happened right?

Masato- What Yuka said!

(As Ryusuke, Masato and Yuka sneak back into school Megumi walks out to let them in)

Megumi- Jeez what took you so long?

Ryusuke- Masato was in trouble!

Megumi- Aw Mou…Masato you gotta get your ass up on time!

Masato- Megumi BA-KA! I don't have to do nothing! Especially I since I'm a Senior and I'm getting ready to graduate soon! Noo problem!

(As the four walks in the hallway through students and staff.. The one teacher that Masato hates and can't stand runs right into him)

Professor Shinji- Baka! Masato your late for school and it's the beginning of the new term!

(Yuka walks off with Ryusuke and Megumi as Masato looks on as his team ditches him)

Masato- Nani!? Shinji-Kun give me a break! Okay!

Professor Shinji- Baka we are not cool you don't refer to me as my whole name you call me Professor Shinji-Sempai-San!

Masato- Nanii!? Why would I want to look up to you?

Professor Shinji- Because you moran I am the teacher and you are the student!

Masato- Ahh March 2013 can't get here any faster I wanna graduate!

Professor Shinji- Ten Months of hell Masato! I wish you can just graduate tomorrow!

Masato- Can I go to Lunch?

Professor Shinji- Lunch? Boy did you know you still haven't served all your detention slips from the last term!?

Masato- My god I thought we did a month of Detention

Professor Shinji- Nope! Starting next week you will reserve all May of Detention!

Masato- Nani!?

(The scene jumps to Hiro on I-NET conversating with Ms. Haruka about something)

Ms. Haruka- In time I want you to be able to operate this weapon..

Hiro- What is it?

Ms. Haruka- As far as what Ryusuke and I decided it's just a weapon that combines just TeckaBlue, Green, Yellow and Pinks main weapons but this weapon will destroy anything that includes Holograms and Monsters sent from Gaidoku.

Hiro- Well the faster we get the weapon working the better the chances we have because as of right now our powerful weapons are just the custom rifles.

Ms. Haruka- You're right…Hiro continue to lead the team

(Suddenly Professor Tsubaki walks in on Ms. Haruka and Hiro)

Professor Tsubaki- Hello Hiro..Kun

Hiro- Professor Tsubaki

Professor Tsubaki- Can I have a word with Ms. Haruka

Ms. Haruka- I'm sure whatever you have to say can be said to Hiro as well

Professor Tsubaki- This doesn't involves Hiro thats why I wanted to speak to you private

Ms. Haruka- Hiro if you please….

(Hiro walks out with his bookbag as the door closes behind him)

Professor Tsubaki- I know you have that touch screen pad somewhere

Ms. Haruka- What are you talking about?

Professor Tsubaki- Project Tecka-White….

Ms. Haruka- You mean the Project that almost ruined this company and endangered all the hardworking people?

Professor Tsubaki- Thats not it!

Ms. Haruka- Then what is it Tsubaki because the last time I checked you are not those student out there fighting for this Planet! If something happens to them it's on us!

(Hiro hears the conversation as he looks confused)

Professor Tsubaki- Its time I bring back that Project it will be complete!

Ms. Haruka- We have other projects you need to worry about Yuusuke! You need to leave it alone and go back to Mirari and teach those students. Your time is over!

Professor Tsubaki- It was nice talking to you Haruka… Hiro tries teleporting as he looks nervous…He pretends to walk back up to the door as the door opens up.

Hiro- I almost forgot to tell Ms. Haruka something Professor

Professor Tsubaki- See you in class Hiro

(Tsubaki walks off as Hiro walks back to talk to Ms. Haruka)

Ms. Haruka- Yes Hiro

Hiro- Umm I forgot what I was going to say to you Ms. Haruka

Ms. Haruka- You heard the conversation didn't you

Hiro- Unfourtanately Ms. Haruka Yes.. As a team I don't like to feel lost in the woods

Ms. Haruka- Not right now Hiro but in time I'll explain to you and the team everything

(Professor Tsubaki hears the conversation as he smirks…The scene jumps back to Gaidoku Fleet ship. How is the progress coming. Ohjo?)

Ohjo- Fly Baikin has actually lost the Trace of the TeckaRangers sir. It seems they were last located going into this High School…

Emperor Henji- You mean we're dealing with High School Teenagers!?

Ohjo- In that case yes!

Jeo- A High School eh? Well me and Renoi will put your monster to good use…

Emperor Henji- What the hell are you two thinking?

Renoi- Don't worry about it!

(The two vanishes as the scene jumps two hours later in Professor Tsubaki's class..Ryuske Megumi and Masato are seated as they wait for Professor Tsubaki and Hiro)

Masato- I wonder where Professor Tsubaki is? Haven't seen him all break…

Ryusuke- I talk to Ms. Haruka earlier he said he was on his way

Megumi- I talked to Hiro earlier but that was right before lunch…

(Suddenly Hiro walks in as the sits right next to Megumi..Hiro looks worried as Professor Tsubaki walks right in with smile on his face)

Megumi- Hiro..is everything alright

Hiro- Yeah nothings wrong at all

(Masato and Yuka look suspiciously at Hiro as he just stares at Professor Tsubaki)

Professor Tsubaki- Okay Class or as should say Senior Class of 2013! Welcome to the new term which won't be for long till you kids go off to enjoy the summer while some of you work or even go to Summer School but not too worry. This class will be quick and the funniest. For some of you who haven't had me as your teacher before if anyone wants to go over on what happens in this class…Anyone wants to explain to the new students

(Masato raises his hand)

Professor Tsubaki- Masato Genta energetic as always what goes on in this class?

Masato- nothing but Awesomeness and Fun Fun Fun! This is the only class I look forward to getting a A in?

(Professor Tsubaki shakes his head)

Professor Tsubaki- Masato Genta…Masato Genta everyone…Well before I go over the syllabus the only thing I required all you students to do is just come prepared and read. If you can just do the homework..read and write the essays you can't fail this class

(Suddenly a dark cloud goes around the school as it starts to struck bell rings as Tsubaki looks shocked and everyone gets up to leave)

Professor Tsubaki- Stay Seated Everyone till I figure out whats going on

Hiro looks suspicious as he stares as Masato, and Ryusuke.. Yuka stares at Megumi as they pack their stuff…

Yuka- Gaidoku?

Megumi- It has to be…no doubt about it

Hiro- I'll be right back

Masato- I'm going with you

Hiro- No stay here

Masato- We're a team right?

Hiro- Thats why I want you to stay here…

(Masato looks confused as he stares at Hiro who seems to be frustrated over something)

Masato- Okay Hiro

(Hiro storms out as he look to see Baikin Soldiers and Elite Baikin surrounding the school…Profesor Tsubaki turns to looks at Hiro as he walks back)

Hiro walks back into the room as students proceeds to walk out everyone is walking out past Professor Tsubaki.. Tsubaki walks through shaking his head at Hiro.. Professor Tsubaki talks the other students out of leaving the building as Hiro..Ryusuke..Megumi, Yuka and Masato runs out the class and heads out through the closet door al the way to I-Net..

Voice- WELCOME TECKARANGERS

The students walks out as Ms. Haruka approaches them.

Ms. Haruka- Gaidoku troops are surrounding the school…

Hiro- Let's Go!

(The students run through the transportation tubes as they proceed to Henshin)

Hiro- Ready?

VOICE- CHANGE CONFIRM

MASATO- READY!

YUKA- READY!

RYUSUKE- READY!

MEGUMI- READY!

ALL FIVE- TECKACHANGE!

VOICE- CHANGE GO!

(5 Colored Holograms appears as the Students teleport transforming into TeckaRangers)

(The holograms appears on the courtyard of the school as they look dead at the the Jeo and Renoi)

(Jeo and Renoi turns around as they see The TeckaRangers)

Jeo- Well hello TeckaRangers..

TeckaRed- Looking for a fight?

Renoi- Maybe…but we have a problem with you and this school

Jeo- Whats the connection…

TeckaBlue rushes in with his TeckaSwords…

TeckaBlue- FINAL SLASH!

(Jeo and Renoi disappears..as TeckaBlue slashes his sword hitting all the Gaidoku Soldiers and as TeckaRed..Green, Yellow and Pinks shoots their guns destroying the Elite Baikin)

Jeo and Renoi looks impressed as TeckaBlue rushes at Jeo as they fight

Renoi- Fly Baikin attack the Teckarangers!

(Renoi disappears as TeckaBlue and Jeo continues to fight…Jeo kicks TeckaBlue as TeckaBlue throws his TeckaSword at Jeo damaging his Armor)

Jeo- Next time TeckaBlue next time

TeckaBlue- What are those Bastards plotting and how much do they know?

(TeckaYellow and Pink jumps on the shoulders on TeckaGreen and Red as the uses their Hissatsu to attack the Fly Baikin)

TeckaYellow- YELLOW STORM!

TeckaPink- PINK GIRI!

(The Fly Baikin disapears as he reapears knocking down TeckaYellow but TeckaGreen and Red are running with their TeckaGuns from opposite directions shooting at the Fly Baikin…The Fly bikini takes the hit as TeckaBlue rushes in with his Screw Sabre!

VOICE- Hissatsu!

TeckaBlue- BLUE FINISH!

(A Blue light attacks the Baikin Monster as it is destroyed)

(The scene jumps up to Gaidoku as Emperor Henji looks outrageously mad!)

Emperor Henji- WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT WAS THE POINT!?

(Renoi and Jeo shows up as Empero Henji looks pissed)

Emperor Henji- You to has achieved nothing! Nothing!

Jeo- Relax the information Fly Baikin processed before he died will help us uncover who are these damn TeckaRangers he didn not die in debt

Emperor Henji- YUMA! MAKE HIM GROW!

Yuma- Yes My Emperor-SAN!

(Yuma shoots the ray into the city making Fly Baikin grow)

TeckaBlue- Ms Haruka!

Ms. Haruka- Sending the megazords guys!

VOICE- Access Teckanoroji Zords! Teckanoroji Tank, Wing, Jet, Sub, Tanic

VOICE- TRANSPORT!

(The team hits the Transport button as they teleport inside the cockpit..the team places their TeckaBrace screen in the middle of the steering wheel)

VOICE- TECKAWING TANK, JET, SUB, TANIC ACTIVATE!

(All mecha are activated as they move out)

TeckaRed- Let''s Gattai!

(TeckaRed hits the Gattai key on his TeckaBrace)

VOICE- LET'S GATTAI!

(The four mecha fall apart of the tecka tank as they begin to form the sub and tanic make the arms as the wing and jet makes the legs. Tecka Tank rotates in position to form a much larger vehicle.)

VOICE- MEGAZORD SEQUENCE IS IGNICIATED

(The tank stops as it stands up taking form of a robot. Dai-Teka-Oh is born!)

(Fly Bakin rushes straight at Dai-Teka-Oh scratching the Megazord)

TeckaRed- Kick!

(Dai-Teka-Oh kicks the Fly Baikin as it drops back…)

TeckaRed- Teckanoroji Sabre I CHOOSE YOU!

VOICE- SABRE ACTIVATED!

(TeckaRed calls for the Teckanoroji Sabre as Dai Teka-Oh hand)

TeckaRed- FINAL TECKANOROJI HISSATSU! Teckanoroji Strike!

VOICE- FINAL TECKANOROJI HISSATSU!

(Dai-Teka-Oh glides straight through Fly Baikin as it explodes!)

TeckaRed- Scene Ends Here! TST

(The scene jumps to The TeckaRangers helping the students of Mirari High School and saluting them)

Student 1- Thank You TeckaRangers!

Student 2- TeckaPink and Yellow will you marry me!

TeckaGreen- Okay now thats over with let's get going everyone….

(Suddenly the scene jumps to Saban preparing to launch a all out Attack on Japan as he prepares Megazords)

Scene 10 of…

Tekanoroji Sentai Teckaranger

Ends Here!


	12. Scene 11: Distinctiveness Part 1

(The scene opens up in Mirai High School. Our heroes are shown boarding a bus preparing to go on the trip)

Ryusuke- Where's that idiot?

Megumi- The last time I checked he was in the bathroom

Ryusuke- For what?

Megumi- The food from last night...

Ryusuke- It's the idiots fault for eating Mcdonalds jeez Masato

Yuka- Might be food poisoning

Megumi- Aw Mou...Masato now were wait because we have to wait for you

(Principal Takeshi walks out as he sees the three kids waiting)

Principal Takeshi- And you three are not on the bus because?

Megumi- Um Principal Takeshi-San we're waiting on a friend...

Principal Takeshi- Well in a few more minutes your friend is about to cause you three to catch Public Transportation now you don't want that

to happen do you...

(Hiro is shown walking in in his school uniform as he looks at Principal Takeshi who stares back)

Principal Takeshi- Ahh Hiro-San are you preparing to go on the trip today?

Hiro- No I actually have a doctors appointment to go to later so I won't be able to...

(Hiro stares at Ryusuke as he nods..Principal Takeshi)

Principal Takeshi- Well then..Hiro do you have people coming to pick you up?

Hiro- Actually Professor Tsaubaki was taking me

Principal Takeshi- Tsubaki ehh... Hiro I don't want to see you hanging around certain teachers now.. Weird ones..I tell ya

(Principal Takeshi walks off as the four meet up)

Hiro- Where's Masato?

Megumi- I don't know

Hiro- We gotta watch our surroundings Gaidoku is up to something and they already know we go to this High School.. It's becoming a real

problem now that we must keep our identity safe...

Megumi- Relax Hiro...we just got to stick together

Hiro- Well Masato needs to learn that

Megumi- And he's has ever since he regained his memory he's actually been better than before..So has Yuka and Ryu-San

(Hiro clears his mind as he agrees with Megumi)

Hiro- I just got finished talking to Ms. Haruka and I will be with her examining the scene...you four will go on the trip if anything comes up I'll

be back up

(Hiro walks as Megumi looks irritated by the way Hiro has been acting recently)

Megumi- What is with everyone?

Ryusuke- Well to make things fair Second in Command

Megumi- Second In Command? No! Ryusuke between you and Masato you both have the decent privileges to be second in command for this team

Ryusuke- Afterall Megumi your the one that pulls the team together

Megumi- I guess..well team what should we do?

Yuka- We should go check on Masato...

(As Yuka finishes on Masato Genta runs out of the school in his school uniform but sick t his stomach)

Megumi- Speaking of the Devil!

Masato- I'm sorry... I just don't feel too well...

Ryusuke- BA-KA! You're not suppose to eat Fast Food a day old!

Masato- Nani!? Ryusuke- you don't understand my craving for American Food. Mcdonalds is heaven!

Megumi- Masato you'll never change!

(The group aboards the bus as it takes off..The scene jumps to Gaidoku where Ohjo, Henji Renoi and Jeo are in confronation with each other)

Emperor Henji- I'm am sick and tired of losing! You two idiots has been doing nothing but harming this damn Empire!

Jeo- We're not here to help you out Henji get that through your damn head

Renoi- Well Henji since you have a problem with what we're doing then how about you do something about it!

(Emperor Henji snaps)

Ohjo- My lord I think it's time to take the trash out!

Emperor Henji- OHJO! NO! WAIT! I refuse to let anytype of Action occur on my ship! You two ingrates are getting n my damn nerves!

Ohjo- My Lord let's play a wager with these two. If they claim to be who they are. Then they should fight the Teckarangers head on!

Jeo- Well you purple metal bastard! The last time I checked we actually discovered the location of the Teckarangers...

Ohjo- And you taking credit for my work because?

Emperor Henji- STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!

Jeo- I don't need this...Renoi we're out!

(Ohjo stares at Jeo as him and Renoi walks off...the scene jumps to Saban in his lair!)

Saban- Today marks the end of the Teckarangers! I will discover who's under those helmets. I will undercover the identities of the

Teckarangers if my life depends on

it!

(Saban turns to what appears to be a army of holograms ready to launch a whole out attack on the city. In addition to Megazords!)

Saban- Today is the last day TeckaRangers!

(The scene jumps back to Masato, Yuka, Megumi and Ryusuke off the school bus as they seem to be in what appears to be Kyoto)

Megumi- WOW! Awesome! I never been to Kyoto before especially the statues are all big and creative

(Yuka smiles hard as she looks around and Ryusuke and Masato looks on)

Ryusuke- This is cool I must admit

Masato- See I told you life isn't that bad once you take the helmet off!

Ryusuke- Whats that suppose to mean?

Masato- Nothing! =D

(The four teens walks through the woods with the other students as they encounter a tour guide)

Tour Guide- Hello Mirai High School Students and welcome to the Kyoto Village. Here you will experience the best historical experience of the Ōnin War that took place

does anyone know?

(Everyone looks spaced out as Megumi pulls Yuka's hand up as she is called on)

Tour Guide- Yes you sweetheart with the glasses

(Yuka looks shocked as Megumi pulls a fast one raising Yuka's hand)

Yuka- The Muromachi Period...

Tour Guide- And you are correct Ms! Thanks for providing me with that answer. You guys will enjoy this I know that you all don't wanna be

hear and do things teenagers do but hey at the end we need to know what occurred before our time right?

(Everyone looks bored except our four heroes...The scene jumps up to I-Net as Ms. Haruka is seated while Hiro walks in)

Ms. Haruka- Hiro why aren't you on the trip?

Hiro- I don't know...I just haven't been myself at all

Ms. Haruka- Whats going on Hiro?

Hiro- Gaidoku...Saban...Almost losing Masato and especially Yuka I just feel weak!

(Ms. Haruka looks shocked)

Ms. Haruka- Hiro!? You've been carrying this team for two months now! You are getting stronger with your team! Your team is your

backbone! Don't Give Up!

Hiro- Looks in shocked as he just remains calm

(The scene jumps back to our 4 Heroes as it seems they are about to walk back up to the school buses to travel back to school. The time is

now 2:10...)

Tour Guide- Okay Students it was wonderful having you experience Kyoto today. As you learned alot I hope this help you and your future by

coming back to experience more history of Kyoto!

(The tour guide approaches Yuka as he tries to talk to her)

Tour Guide- If you don't mind I would like to show you something else...

(Masato turns to see Yuka talking to the Tour Guide)

Masato- Hey wait up!

Yuka- Um what is this about?

Tour Guide- Um I noticed something that you would be really interested in. It's liek a historical artifact that you would greatly appreciate!

Masato- Whats going on?

Tour Guide- Oh nothing important I just want to talk to your friend personally

Masato- Well I'm also interested with what you wanna show her

(The Tour Guide looks down at Masato left wrist which appears to be the TeckaBrace but the man is uncertain)

Ryusuke- Wait whats going on?

Tour Guide- I got a surprise to show you guys!

(Megumi looks on as she sneaks beside a bush)

Ryusuke- Well the buses are about to leave back to school and plus I got alot of work to do...

Tour Guide- Not too worry I'll be happy to assist you students back to the school

(Ryusuke looks suspicious as he walks away..c'mon Yuka)

Masato- Oh we do gotta get back to school so we'll be going!

(The Tour Guide smirks as he watches the Ryuske, Masato and Yuka walk away and as soon as they walk back. A hologram of the school bus

vanishes as the students are in shocked!)

Tour Guide- You three aren't going anyway as of now because it seems like you three has something that I should know about?

Ryusuke- What are you talking about who are you?

Tour Guide- Don't play dumb BOY! Like I haven't noticed that wrist changer it looks familiar where did you find it!

(Ryusuke looks at his TeckaBrace as he lies)

Ryusuke- It's a watch!

Masato- You're not human aren't you?

Tour Guide- And your not average humans!

(Suddenly the tour guide flicks as switch in which it appears to be a portal…The three students falls through the portal as Megumi looks

astonished.. She closes her mouth)

(The Tour Guide walks off as Megumi tries to sneak through turning on her teckabrace sending a gps signal to I-NET. As Megumi walks off she trips and falls over which appears to be a a man. Not just a normal human but a dead corpse of the Tour Guide who has been murdered As Megumi turns around the imposter tour guide changes his form who is non other than Saban! He looks to see Megumi discovering the body!)

Saban- You BITCH!

Megumi- Saban!

Saban- So you are Teckarangers? It make sense since you and those other three were the only ones with those same exact wrist changers

(Megumi looks shocked as they identity of the Teckarangers has been discovered!)

Megumi- You can't prove that I don't know what your talking about!

Saban- Don't play dumb bitch! Transform fight me or it will be your last fight!

(As Saban draws his sword as Megumi walks back and runs off.. She throws something which appears to be a yellow bracelet as she continues to run…Saban pressesca button which appears to be a portal…Megumi run through the portal as Saban smirks. On the other side of the portal..Masato, Yuka and Ryusuke are okay as they look around)

Ryusuke- Something definitely up there is no way in hell that Tour Guide would know that we're Teckarangers!

Masato- Its too easy… someone must've…..

Yuka- Ms. Haruka?

(Yuka tries to get in contact with Ms. Haruka or anyone of I-NET as the signal fails)

Yuka- We're trapped

Masato- Damn It….

Ryusuke- Okay we just stick together and we'll be fine. No splitting up

(The three walks through the woods as suddenly a hologram of Saban's Minions appears)

Ryusuke- You got to be shitting me!

Masato- We're not fighting that…run!

(Yuka and Masato runs off as Ryusuke is right behind them!)

(Ryusuke, Masato and Yuka comes to the edge of a cliff which appears jumpable.)

Masato- WHOOOOAAAAAA!

Yuka- I'm afraid of heights! Ahhh! I can't jump!'

(Ryusuke stares at both of them)

Ryusuke- At a time like this you two!?

Masato- I never did this before Ryusuke!

Ryusuke- I thought you wanted to surpass me! Fat Boy!

(Masato stares at Ryuske with a surprised expression on his face)

Masato- Baka! I will! Masato foolishly jumps as he is screaming to the top of his lungs

Ryusuke- Yuka hold my hand I won't let you go

(Yuka stares at Ryusuke with determination on her face as they both hold hands and jumpoff. A huge exploding erupts behind them as The three are falling down to the surface which appears to be a mountain range of rocks)

Masato- Ouchhhhhhh!

Ryusuke- Stop complaining that wasn't as bad!

(Yuka shakes her head in appreciation at Ryusuke as a portal opens up and its none other than Saban and his holograms

Saban- The three of you will meet your fate!

Masato- We don't know what the hell your talking about!

Saban- MORPH!

(Saban strikes his sword as the three students falls down)

Masato- You know what Saban you and I promise that you will be the last person to ever..

(Suddenly a hologram minion appears with Megumi as she looks beaten down and bruised up)

Saban- So what have we here! Before we kill off your friend how about you shut the hell up fat boy and transforms

(Masato looks pissed as Ryusuke and Yuka are besides him)

Masato- I'm tired of this….we're humans right? Saviors? Whats the point of a distinguished identity if we're using it to defeat MONSTERS!

Saban- So you are saying your a Teckaranger right? Because your nonsense talk is really starting to be a pain in the ass

Megumi- Masato! Yuka! Ryusuke don't do it save yourself!

Masato- Megumi?

Megumi- Masato don't transform!

(Masato looks unsure as if thats the real Megumi or not….)

Masato- Let's Go….

Ryusuke- Wait…

Masato- You Guys can run I'm staying to fight!

(Masato is running as he picks up a lead pipe and tries to attack the hologram…Nothing seems to phase the hologram as Masato is easily kicked back and beatened up!)

Ryusuke- Yuka run…I'm going to fight with Masato!

(Ryusuke is shown walking as Saban pulls his sword out!)

Saban- So you three refuse to Transform in instead would rather see your friend get killed! Sad human you are!

Yuka- Thats not Megumi!

(Yuka looks dead into Megumi eyes)

Megumi- Yuka what are you saying!

Yuka- The real Megumi would pull off a fight and escape no matter what! She's not to hologram copy!

Fake Megumi- Who Are you calling fake! You bitch!

(The fake Megumi transforms into a Monster that appears to be a monster made of Saban but in a female shaped form)

Female Monster- My name is Haima and I will make sure you don't live to see your own Funeral!

(As Saban and Haima looks on at the bruised Masato and the determined Ryusuke a strong blue light strikes Saban and his Army as it appears

to be TeckaBlue!)

Saban- TECKABLUE! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN THIS DIMENSION!?

TeckaBlue- You left the backdoor open! FINAL SLASH!

VOICE- FINAL SLASH!

(TeckaBlue launches his final slash destroying half of the holograms)

(Suddenly a car drives up and it appears to be a man in is early 60's.)

TeckaBlue- Take that boy and get in that car..he'll explain everything

(Ryusuke runs to pick up Masato as the car stops right infront of the students)

Old Man- Get In Students!

(Saban looks to see the old man as he looks not surprised)

Saban- I knew I should've never trusted a mear human! You will pay Nogami!

Nogami-San- I don't plan to think about it!

(The car drives off with Masato, Ryusuke and Yuka as TeckaBlue stares dead into Saban)

TeckaBlue- Screw Sabre Activate!

VOICE- HISSATSU!

TeckaBlue- BLUE FINISH!

(A strong blue light attacks Saban as a group of holograms gets in the way as they are destroyed)

(Saban jumps as TeckaBlue looks through and see that Saban has vanished)

TeckaBlue- Where the hell did he go!?

Saban- DEMONIC SLASH!

(Saban Hissatsu attack strikes TeckaBlue destroying his suit in the process as he falls down on one knee!)

TeckaBlue- I can still fffightt! Masato, Yuka, Ryusuke, Megumi….I'm sorry for not realizing we're a team!

(TeckaBlue armor is destroyed as he unmorphs revealing Hiro's human form)

(Hiro is laying on the ground unconscious as Saban approaches Hiro's lifeless body and see's a damaged TeckaBrace)

Saban- Damn Teenagers and there fucking toys! Today we've won the battle but the war has officially started. We will end the Teckarangers as whole!

(Saban snatches the Teckabrace as he breaks it)

(The hologram troops take Hiro and takes him away…The scene jumps back to The three students with Mr. Nogami-San)

Ryusuke- Who are you?

Mr. Nogami-San- I'll inform you soon Ryusuke very soon!

Yuka- I have a bad feeling about Hiro he needs out help

Mr. Nogami-San- That won't be required…Saban already knows for a fact your Teckarangers but he's probably thinks I'm lying…

Ryusuke- So how did Saban find out?

Mr. Nogami-San- I told him

(Ryusuke looks shocked as Mr. Nogami continues to drive)

Scene 11 of…

Tekanoroji Sentai Teckaranger

Ends Here!


	13. Scene 12: Saban's Last Stand Part 2

(The scene opens up where we last left with the previous episode... Our students Ryusuke, Yuka and Masato are shown in a jeep with Mr. Nogami. Masato is bruised as Yuka attends to him while Ryusuke is in the passenger side talking to Nogami.)

Ryusuke- Why do they know we're Teckarangers?

Mr. Nogami- I not a big fan of answering questions...I'll let you know when we get back to headquarters

Ryusuke- Headquarters?

(The scene jumps to Saban and Haimona staring down Hiro as he's chained down to a wall)

Saban- Wake Up boy!

(Hiro looks unconscious as he stares at Saban)

Saban- What is your name child!?

Hiro- Blue

Saban- Blue eh? TeckaBlue! Well then Teckablue since you left your friends go with that traitor Nogami. You're defenseless which means you will die by the palm of my hands.

(Haima shows up)

Haima- Let's kill the boy now! It will be fun!

Saban- No! I want him to suffer and tell us everything he knows. This boy will lure out the other TeckaRangers and then he'll die with the rest of his friends!

Hiro- You're such a joke!

Saban- Not smart TeckaBlue! Much too weak! And I thought you were the strongest of the five but mentally your stupid!

Hiro- Stares in depression as he begins to lose hope

(Saban walks off)

Saban- Haima! I want to get everything ready. The megazords because while the Teckarangers are missing one ranger. We can instantly launch a all out attack on the city!

Hiro- You wouldn't dare!

Saban- As I said before TeckaBlue! This is the last day of the Teckarangers you're existance and what you put me through from the last two months will soon END!

(The seen jumps to Gaidoku...where Emperor Henji is thinking)

Emperor Henji- Saban...

Ohjo- My Emperor whats the problem..

Emperor Henji- Saban's planing to launch a all out attack on Japan..Send all of Gaidoku Down!

Ohjo- My Lord..thats not smart!

Emperor Henji- What are you saying GENERAL!?

(Ohjo whispers to Emperor Henji as Henji smiles)

Emperor Henji- In that case let's just sit and watch Saban takeover the Earth =D

(Ohjo smirks as Yuma looks pleased)

(The scene jumps to I-Net as Ms. Haruka looks shocked and concerned. She's running which appears to be the office of Mr. Sasaki as she enters she see's Professor Tsubaki)

Ms. Haruka- Mr. Sasaki-San! Yuusuke! We need to send the new brace!

Professor Tsubaki- We need that prototype suit!

Ms. Haruka- We need to save our students instead of risking others in danger!

Mr. Sasaki- SILENCE! YOU TWO! I don't need to hear the nonsense and the arguing!

Ms. Haruka- Yuusuke for once stop and think about the students and trying to bring them back!

Professor Tsubaki- Haruka you won't understand what I would do to get that suit and to say my students! Those students need their teacher and I'm going out there

Mr. Sasaki- Yuusuke STOP! That won't be necessary because one you haven't it yet and two a old friend of mines is currently with the students!

Mr. Haruka- Who?

Mr. Sasaki- Nogami head of I-NET

Ms. Haruka- EARTH BRANCH!? BUT I THOUGHT YOU CUT ALL TIES WITH THEM!

Mr. Sasaki- We have..Haruka but somehow they're now involved with the Teckarangers knowing him he's gotten himself into some trouble

(Professor Tsubaki walks off as Mr. Sasaki continues to looks concerned mixed with angry)

(The scene resumes as our three students and Mr. Nogami come across which appears to be a huge house covered in trees)

Mr. Nogami- Bring the boy inside the house

Ryusuke- What is this?

Mr. Nogami- A stakeout so Saban or Gaidoku won't find the location...or even I-NET..

Ryusuke helps Masato inside as the door swings open and it's no one other than Megumi

Yuka- Megumi!

(Yuka runs and gives Megumi a big hug as they get a little emotional)

Megumi- I'm glad you guys are all right...what happened to Masato?

Ryusuke- You missed the party...Hiro came and saved us but his tracking system has been eliminated

Megumi- Everything is going according to plan

Ryusuke- What are you talking about?

(Megumi stares at Mr. Nogami as he walks in with his cane he slams the door as Ryusuke places Masato on a counch which looks as if it's been through wars)

Mr. Nogami- I don't like explaining myself...but there's a time for everything and I think it's time for me to explain to you guys whats going on...Yuka if you please push that button behind you.

(Yuka looks behind her to see a button which appears to be a touch screen pad.. She presses it as the room lights up and everything turns from horrible and dry to more clean and gloomy...A hologram of Mr. Nogami appears as it looks around the room at the students)

Mr. Nogami- Introduce Project Teckaranger

(The hologram stares at the student as it is the exact resmeblance as Mr. Nogami except this hologram seems to be friendlier)

Hologram Mr. Nogami- Hello Teckarangers it is a pleasure to finally meeting you in case you are watching this video. I'm probably not myself right at the moment because I can't stand you students. You have no right to being here and Eiji is a idiot for choosing kids to represent and save the world. But from what I have heard you kids are doing a good thing. So here's the 411...I am the President of the Earth Branch of I-NET in case Sasaki haven't told you there is indeed another I-NET Branch..

Ryusuke, Yuka looks shocked as Megumi takes Masato's brace off his hands and places it in a scanner which appears to be upgrading the brace..

Megumi- Guys...hand me your braces

(Rusuke and Yuka hands Megumi their braces as she puts them in a system that appears to be updating the system)

(The hologram Mr. Nogami cuts off as the real Nogami walks to the center of the room)

Rysuke- So much is going on I can't even understand the situation

Mr. Nogami- Okay listen up students... you maybe Eiji's Students but as of now your in the hands of Earth Branch..

Ryusuke- Wait haven't we found out about this?

Mr. Nogami- Because Earth and Space doesn't get along. At this current situation that doesn't even matter. What matters now is how we will destroy Saban.

Megumi- Ryusuke Mr. Nogami saved me from Saban...Hiro caught up to us and we explained to him what was going on.

Ryusuke- We need to save Hiro now!

Mr. Nogami- And you wonder why I hate teenagers..listen kid your friend has a tracker device that Saban hasn't found out about..I told Saban about you guys being the Teckarangers because my life was at stake. He discovered I had connections to the Teckarangers and I knew you guys were around in the Area. So it's a honor!

Voice- Teckaranger upgrade completed

Ryusuke- How do you know about the Braces?

Mr. Nogami- We're Earth Branch for a reason kid...

Megumi- Hiro gave him the upgrade technology for our braces but we're using Earth Brach technology to assist us

(Suddenly the room is transformed as it appears the students are on a elevator. The elevator is as big as a room as the students look to see scientist and workers working and ooperating things/...Megumi hands Ryusuke, Masato and Yuka back their changers as a electricity runs through their body...Masato wounds are clearing up as he wakes up)

Ryusuke- You healed us..

Mr. Nogami- Something Earth Branch does that Space Branch can't do...but none the less... everyone has a purpose here and you four need to go to save Hiro...follow me

( A scientist runs up to Nogami..)

Mr. Nogami- Can I help you with something?

Scientist- Ahh old man your as cold as usual...we tracking the location of Saban which is to be leading us to a cave not too far from where you picked up the students. It's a pleasure btw Teckarangers...Nogami-San is a ass but we here at Earth Branch are blessed to be in your presence you made all of us realize that you guys are good protectors of this world...

(Masato looks determined)

Masato- Thank you... and Nogami-San you will respect us..

Mr. Nogami- Is that so? Fat Boy? Well it's going to take more than a red color to show me appreciation. I don't think so!

Scientist- As I was saying...Megumi the update we gave to you guys will help further your technology. And we will be connected to you as much as Space Branch which I'm pretty sure have have already found out we hacked their technology which is going to be a drag. But none the less the new weapon system Hiro gave us is no equipped in your braces. Those are what you need to destroy Saban and kill eradicate is existence. Do it not just fore Space do it for Earth!

(Ryusuke continues to look suspicious as Nogami tells the kids to follow him to this room which appears to be a office. They walk in as..)

VOICE- Greetings Mr. Nogami!

Mr, Nogami- This is my office

(The office is top notch beautiful it quite resembles Mr. Sasaki's room a bit.. Nogami points to his tv as it turns on as identifies trhe location of Hiro)

Mr. Nogami- Hiro is indeed alive but there's I have to come with you guys

Ryusuke- Why?

Mr. Nogami- Personal Reasons

(The scientist is looking suspicious at Mr. Nogami)

Scientist- What are you plotting Nogami-San?

Mr. Nogami- None of your concerned Satoru-San

Satoru- What didn't you tell the students?

Mr. Nogami- I told these brats everything!

Satoru- Noo..did you tell them about the deal with Saban?

Ryusuke- Deal?

Mr. Nogami- Shut the hell up or I'll fire you!

Satoru- You've been saying that for the last 6 years and ever since I came here from SGS and now I'm head of the Engineer Department

Mr. Nogami- I wish I can fire you then -_-

Satoru- Have you told them about what we've been looking for from Saban and why we gave out the identity of the Teckarangers?

Ryusuke- What are you talking about?

Satoru- It was the old man idea. I dispise what the old man wanted to do. He wanted to steal Saban's source of power in order to study it and create a weapon to defeating Gaidoku in the near future but he lured you students here to take out Saban and do our dirty work

Mr. Nogami- RAT! RAT! RAT! RAT!

Satoru- The last time I checked old man you're the old man running on the damn wheel because it seems like everytime you find something you always try to endanger this Earth Branch!

Mr. Nogami- Bastard!

Satoru- Bitter-Ass Old Man!

(Ryusuke, Yuka and Megumi are in shocked as Masato looks up)

Masato- Well what are we standing here for? I mean let's go out and do Mr. Nogami's dirty work!

Ryusuke- You can't be serious Masato this man is a piece of shit!

Mr. Nogami- I just saved your life brat how dare you call me out of my name boy!

Masato- He maybe a bitter oji-san but he wants to defeat Gaidoku and Saban as much as us and Space Branch so we might as well.

(Ryusuke looks annoyed as Masato confronts Mr. Nogami)

Masato- If you have a good reason for doing what you want to do then so be it! But promise the five students who's doing I-NET as a whole whether if it's Earth or Space branch that you'll assist us int eh battles to come!

(Mr. Nogami smirks)

(Mr. Nogami pats Masato on his shoulder as he walks out)

Mr. Nogami- I'll be waiting for you kids so we can go off and save your friend afterwards forget all about Earth Branch

Masato- You really are a bitter ass old man.. I thought Eiji-San was annoying but you like a toddler!

Mr. Nogami- Don't even mention that name around me!

Satoru- Okay! Enough Arguing! Teckarangers are officially apart of Earth Branch and starting here on now. Teckaranger has our full on support!

(Ryusuke and Masato looks positively at Satoru-San)

Megumi- I heard enough...the plan we have for both Nogami's San and Hiro is that we're spliting up in teams of two's I'll go with Masato to find this source while Ryusuke and Yuka go and save Hiro!

Yuka- Sounds like a plan!

Ryusuke- Let's Go!

Satoru- Good Luck Teckaranger!

(The scene cuts as Hiro is still chained up as he looks exhausted)

Saban- The time has come for us to lauch a all out attack on Japan! Haima!

Haima- Yes my lord!

Saban- Takecare of TeckaBlue! I'll see you on the other side! Fuse my powers!

Haima- Yes my lord!

Haima- Enjects a power into Saban which appears to be giving him more energy than usual changing is apperance

(Hiro looks on as he hears a loud sound coming from his pants)

Hiro- At a time like this!?

Haima- That sound what is it?

(Haima looks at Hiro as he pretends to be fainted...Haima walks infront fo Hiro as she digs in his pockets and pick up a tracking device!)

Haima- The boy is wired!

(Haima smacks the boy as Hiro wakes up as she destroys the device)

Haima- You've been wired through this whole time! Saban-San! We must!

Saban- Let them come! Their death will be the end! Save me some time and prepare a lauch out attack!

(The scene jumps to a Masato, Megumi running to a cave with Mr. Sasaki as Ryusuke and Yuka runs the opposite way)

(The five of them enter the cave as they hide and search around until they see a group of Holograms marching getting ready to launch a all out attack. Then you see Ryusuke setting up explosives that will destroy the cave.)

Mr. Nogami- This is it! Boy plant this Explosive it will destroy anything from a wide radius. It's like a time bomb!

Masato- Right!

(Masato runs and plants a bomb then contact Ryusuke)

Masato- Is everything good to go!?

Rysusuke- Yeah!

As Yuka and Ryusuke looks around they see Hiro as Yuka transform to TeckaPink...Yuka breaks the chains as Hiro falls on him

Hiro- Yuka? Ryusuke?

Ryusuke- Stop talking we gonna heal you back to normal soon

(Ryusuke pulls a newly freshened TeckaBlue brace as he places it on the left wrist of Hiro. a electricity shock his Hiro as his scars and bruises heals)

...- They failed for the bait!

(Suddenly all you can see are bunch of Holograms and Haima in conformation of Hiro, Ryusuke and TeckaPink while Masato plants the bomb and sets it for 3 minutes)

Mr. Nogami- We have no time! Make sure...

(Suddenly a loud roar erupts as Saban rises up looking like a god or a form or a final boss monster)

Masato- What the...

Megumi- Hell?

Mr. Nogami- Saban you bastard today will be the last day of your existence

Saban- Prove it old man or you'll be seconds away for getting killed

(Mr. Nogami looks itimidated as Saban strucks the first blow stabbing Mr. Nogami as he falls down on his knees in pain. Saban punches Megimi and smacks the shit out of Masato as Masato gets back up and tackles Saban)

Masato- MEGUMI! GET THE OLD MAN OUT OF HERE! SABAN AND I HAVE UNFINISHED BUSINESS!

(Megumi teleports with Mr. Nogami as Saban and Masato jumps out the cave onto the ground...)

Saban- Fat Boy! Or nas I would say Masato Genta! You I know everything that there is to know about you! You are about to die just like the old man! You're time to die is now!

(Masato gets up battered and bruised as blood is coming from his gums in his mouth...Masato looks determined as he has flashback of when he first obtained the Teckabrace and started his first battle off as a Teckaranger. Today is May 25th 2012. Masato is about to fight the battle of his life!)

Masato- I maybe fat. I maybe overweight! But I feel damn proud of being a damn Teckaranger! I'm am TecjkaRed and you know what it's time to settle this Saban! Then afterwards I will take down Gaidoku with my friends! My Team!

Saban- DON'T FUCK WITH ME!

Masato- TECKACHANGE!

(A explosion erupts` as Masato runs through the explosion transfrorming into the Red Hologram turning into TeckaRed! TeckaRed has a TeckaSword and his Saw Gun in hands as he shoots and Final Slashes Saban...Saban blocks it as he throws a extrely demonic slash and a hige ball of fire at Masato! Masato is hit and his hurt badly!)

Saban- You see Masato Genta! You see why I am the ultimate problem! You see why noone can't stop my dominance! You see why I am nothing to be fucked with! I am upped my strength and I am powerful than ever!

TeckaRed- Is that all you got?

Saban- What?

TeckaRed- I said is that all you got!?

(Saban loos outraged as he shoots a demonic slash from his sword again at Masato as this time Masato takes the hit hard as he falls to the ground!)

Saban- WEAK MUCH TOOOO WEAK MASATO GENTA!

(The scene cuts back as Ryusuke is waiting for Hiro to heal..)

Ryusuke- TeckaPink! Use your custom and destro these weaklings I'll back you up

Megumi- You can't do it without me? right?

Ryusuke- What about Nogami-San? Bulletproof vest!

Ryusuke- You got to be serious?

(Suddenly Hiro gets up as he looks healed)

Hiro- That was good nap!

Ryusuke- Bout time you get up

Hiro- I wouldn't let the team down afterall and I'm sorry for letting you guys down before

Haima- Four TeckaRangers isn't enough...

Megumi- Oh don't worry sweeheart two is all you need

(Megumi stares at Yuka)

Ryusuke- You Guys Ready?

Hiro, Megumi- Ready!

VOICE- CHANGE CONFIRM!

Ryusuke, Megumi,. Hiro- TECKA-CHANGE!

(A Green, Yellow and Blue Hologram appears as the three students turn into TeckaBlue, Green and Yellow)

Haima- ATTACK!

TeckaGreen- Green GIRI! FINAL SLASH!

TeckaBlue- Blue Finish Final Slash

TeckaYellow- Yellow Custom!

TeckaPink- Pink Custom!

All four in sync- FIRE!

Voice- HISSATSU!

(Two final slashes and the final customs are destroying everything in sight as Haima runs off... The team follows her as the scene shows our heros running outside until a big explosiong erupts.)

Saban- So your plan all along was the destroy my home eh?

TeckaRed- You look what you see

Saban- Boy! You will die by my blade!

TeckaGreen- Green Giri

TeckaBlue- Blue Finish

(Saban dodges the attack as he's backed up by Haima and his Hologram Soldiers)

Haima- Lord Saban!

Saban- Haima give me your power!

(Haima looks shocked as Saban stabs her in the chest absorbing her powers. The five students are finally in sync as they look shocked at the turn of events.. Haima is in shocked as Saban absorbs her to become even more stronger. Saban launches a slash knocking down the Teckarangers…Suddenly a old man appears who is no one other than Mr. Nogami)

Mr. Nogami- I thought you five we're the protectors of this world? Is what I heard about the Teckarangers nothing but bullshit!?

(TeckaRed is annoyed as he looks down and realize what's he's talking about)

TeckaRed- Don't worry old man we're just getting started

TeckaYellow- Yeah I feel even better

TeckaPink- I feel alright!

TeckaGreen- Those attacks didn't faze me

Saban- You dare mock me! You five are all just high school students I'm the final boss! I make the horror and the nightmare! You don't get to control what you see!

TeckaBlue- Bullshit Saban!

Saban- WHAT!

Teckablue- What we have is Determination and we will carry this determination as far as we please! This is the end of you TeckaBlue and you should already know that! Tekunoroji Blue!

TeckaRed- Tekunoroji Red!

TeckaYellow- Tekunoroji Yellow!

TeckaGreen- Tekunoroji Green!

TeckaPink- Tekunoroji Pink!

TeckaRed- When there is no hope there is advance justice of Sentai! TST! RED!

TeckaBlue- BLUE!

TeckaGreen- GREEN!

TeckaYellow- YELLOW!

TeckaPink- PINK!

All five- Tekunoroji Sentai! TECKARANGER!

Saban- HOLOGRAMS ATTACK!

TeckaBlue- Alright guys let's get serious! Masato you got a idea?

TeckaRed- Ehh? you letting me do the thinking this time?

TeckaBlue- We're a team after all Masato!

TeckaRed- Aw Blue after this we gotta hang out some more if we live to see June and Episode 13

TeckaGreen- Okay so whats the plan!?

TeckaRed- Go All Out and destroy these idiots…

(Suddenly TeckaRed is running with his Saw Gun and his TeckaGun shooting the holograms.. His brace has been updated so now the Holograms are easily dropping like flies)

Saban- How the hell are these bastards able to destroy my holograms

(Suddenly TeckaBlue and Yellow are destroying Holograms and Tecka Green and Pink are destroying Holograms...Saban is left)

TeckaYellow- It's about that time! Custom Tekunoroji!

TeckaYellow- Yellow Custom!

TeckaPink- Pink Custom

TeckaGreen- Axe/Gun Custom

TeckaBlue- Screw Custom

TeckaRed- Saw Gun Custom!

(Saban is in shocked as he see's the Teckarangers with custom rifles. He teleports then attacks from behind but as soon as he can attack

TeckaYellow- HISSATSU! EVERYONE!

VOICE- HISSATSU!

(TeckaYellow shots her final attack at Saban as Pink shots hers on the side of TeckaYellow...Then Green and Red runs in the opposite direction of Saban shooting him as TeckaBlue jumps and lauches a strong blue attack!)

TeckaBLUE- FINAL HISSATSU! SCREW GUN CUSTOM! BLUE FINISH!

(Saban is blowing up as a huge explosing errupts)

TeckaRed- WE DID IT!

(Spoke toon soon as Saban is still alive but his power his source of energy all seems to be lost. He looks dead but yet he's still alive.)

Mr. Nogami- Don't just stand there finish him off!

TeckaBlue- Guys let's combine our weapons Red use your Saw Gun Custom!

TeckaRed- Right!... Saw Gun Custom Rifle!

Voice- Multi-Rifle Activate!

TeckaBlue- Screw Axe Multi-Stick Rifle Custom!

(As TeckaBlue, Green, Yellow and Pink combines their rifles with TeckaBlue's Screw Gun Custom to form a much dominate weapon. Masato is shown holding his Rifle as TeckaGreen, Yellow and Pink gets behind TeckaBlue)

TeckaRed- FINAL HISSATSU! SHOOOOOTOOOOOOO!

(A strong Red blast fires at Saban as)

TeckaBlue- Screw Axe Multi-Stick Rifle Custom! FINAL HISSATSU! FIRE!

(A strong gold light fires combining with Red's flaming attack destroying and killing the Notorious Saban! A huge explosing erupts as the dimension disapears and it seems like everything is back to normal..Suddenly)

Ohjo- It was about damn time Saban meet his end! No one isn't around the Gaidoku Fleet ship as Ohjo uses the ray Yuma uses the ray and make Saban grow even bigger

(The scene jumps to Space Branch of I-NET as a scientist runs into the office of Ms. Haruka)

Scientist- Ms. Haruka!

Ms. Haruka- Don't worry about it I got into their system and I saw the whole thing. Our students are safe...

Scientist- But Saban has grow even bigger! The Zords won't beable to defeat Saban

Ms. Haruka- Have faith in our students!

(TeckaRed looks at his brace as Mr. Sasaki appears)

Mr. Sasaki- We've been watching for a long time don't mention any of this to Earth Branch including Nogami!

TeckaRed- Wait...Wait but

(Saban has grown into a giant and it has seems he has lost all his memories. Saban is a Baikin Beast)

TeckaRed- Forget it Let's Gattai

(TeckaRed hits the Gattai key on his TeckaBrace)

VOICE- LET'S GATTAI!

(The four mecha fall apart of the tecka tank as they begin to form the sub and tanic make the arms as the wing and jet makes the legs. Tecka Tank rotates in position to form a much larger vehicle.)

VOICE- MEGAZORD SEQUENCE IS IGNICIATED

(The tank stops as it stands up taking form of a robot. Dai-Teka-Oh is born!)

VOICE- MEGAZORD SEQUENCE ACTIVATED!

TeckaRed- Here goes nothing! Attack Dai-Teka-Oh!

(Dai-Teka-Oh rushes Saban as it quickly goes for a slash the slash doesn't faze Saban as Saban grabs the Tekunoroji Sabre breaking and shooting out a huge power of demonic power at Dai-Tecka-Oh!.. The scene jumps back to Ohjo as he summons a Elite Baikin)

Ohjo- Go to earth and help Saban use this once you get there!

(The Baikin Soldier teleports inside a Megazord and teleports to Earth)

TeckaPink- In coming traffic!

TeckaRed- DamnIt this is the hardest one yet!

TeckaGreen- Red use the jets to get out of this before Saban destroys the Megazord

(Dai-Teka-Oh kicks Saban as Gaidoku Megazord appears and suddenly fuses weith Saban!)

TeckaYellow- Are you shitting me!

(Saban and the Megazord fuses becoming more powerful than ever before!)

TeckaRed- Damn It!

TexkaBlue- Remain Calm there has to be a weak spot!

TeckaRed- A source of power!

TeckaYellow- What?

TeckaRed- Saban has a source of power somewhere and if I can find it I can destroy it!

TeckaGreen- So what are you saying?

TeckaRed- I'm going inside of Saban to see whats the promblem then I want you guys to fire killing Saban!

TeckaYellow- Thats too risky!

TeckaBlue- Go for it!

TeckaYellow- What?

TeckaBlue- We don't have not other option Masato if your sure about this make sure you come back safe!

TeckaRed- Gotchu! Pink take over controls!

TeckaYellow- Me? Why Me?

TeckaRed- Because you're awesome thats why?

TeckaYellow- Um sure...

(TeckaYellow switches positions as TeckaRed as Red leaves heading up a elevator with his Saw Gun Custom Rifle! He opens the hanger door of Dai Teka-Oh as he see's Saban)

TeckaRed- Guys I want you to shoot and aim at Saban's face as soon as he opens his mouth I'm going in!

Ms. Haruka- Thats crazy Red!

Mr. Sasaki- The boy will be fine!

TeckaRed- I can't believe I'm about to do this (inner thought)

TeckaYellow- FIRE!

Dai-Teka-Oh shoots missles at Saban's face as he is hit opening his mouth. TeckaRed leaps and jumps inside the mouth of Saban..TeckaRed is inside Saban as he is sliding in Saban's mouth to where it appears to be nothing but robotic material and screws. TeckaRed runs towards a tower that appears to be a flashing light.

TeckaRed- THE SOURCE! IF I DESTROY THAT...SABAN WILL BE DESTROYED!

Dai-teka-Oh is taking massive damage as Saban chops the arm of Dai-Teka-Oh off

Voice- Warning! WARNING! WARNING! Taking heavy damage!

TeckaYellow- Don't you toy with me!

(TeckaRed is up the tower to the source which appears to be a dark light!)

TeckaRed- Guys! When I give you the signal I want you to attack Sabanwith everything!

TeckaYellow- We don't have nothing left in our arsenal!

TeckaBlue- There's is one option! The rest of the power focus that one power on the right foot of Dai-Teka-Oh if we do that we can destroy Saban!

TeckaRed- Do It!

Voice- FINAL HISSATSU!

TeckaRed- Saw Gun Custom Rifle! SHOOTO!

TeckaBlue,Yellow,Green,Pink- JUMP!

(Dai-Teka-Oh jumps as TeckaRed no Masato Genta launches his final Hissatsu destroying the source of energy as he teleports)

TeckaBlue,Yellow,Green,Pink- TEKUNOROJI KICK!

(A strong Megazrod kick similar to a rider kick kicks Saban straight into the chest leaving a mark that erradicate Saban's skin blowing Saban up into a loud explosion. This explosion is heard all the way in Tokyo!)

(Saban is destroyed and Gone!)

TeckaYellow- Wait...TeckaRed!?

TeckaBlue- TeckaRed?!...Red? Masato!?

...-Hi Hi stop yelling at me I'm alive!

(Everyone is in greif as TeckaRed is shown on the ground with his Saw Gun Custom)

TeckaRed- Scene Ends Here TST!

Mr. Nogami- They destroyed Saban!? As expected...

(The scene cuts to Space Branch as everyone inside is celebrating after the defeat of Saban!)

(The rangers get out the hanger of Dai-Teka-Oh as they meet with TeckaRed.. They look behind them seeing Dai-teka-Oh bruised..damage and missing a arm.)

Mr. Nogami- Where's the source? Boy!? Where's the power?

TeckaRed- I destroyed it!

Mr. Nogami- Baka! why did you do that?

Teckared- Just joking here..

(TeckaRed hands Mr. Nogami a sample of the glowing souce that was in saban!)

TeckaRed- What will you do with it?

Mr. Nogami- You'll see in the near future.. You'll see why Earth Branch is better than Space Kid!

TeckaRed- Sure

Mr. Nogami- Get out of here! And I don't wanna see your sight!

TeckaGreen- Bitter Ass Old Man

TeckaPink- Let's go home guys!

(The five rangers teleport as Mr. Nogami expression has turned from annoyed and bitter to pleased and proud)

Mr. Nogami- Thank You Teckarangers..and I'm am deeply sorry...

.

.

.

.

.

.

SCENE 12 OF

TEKUNOROJI SENTAI TECKARANGER

ENDS HERE!


	14. Scene 13: Next Move

(The scene opens up after the events of Episode 12. Our 5 students are at Space Branch celebrating their victory. As Masato, Yuka, Megumi, Ryusuke looks amazed... Hiro continues to look concerned)

Mr. Sasaki- You kids have indeed done a great job. You saved the planet. You saved your Earth!

Masato- Mehh it was a piece of cake

Megumi- Baka you almost got us killed!

Masato- Well I almost got killed saving you!

Megumi- Please I'm the strongest out us!

Masato- You're not stronger than me.

Megumi- I am girl and girls have strength no guy has able?

Masato- And whats that?

Megumi- Kicking you ass Masato!

Masato- Pleeaseeeee!

Mr. Sasaki- You two are not the strongest in fact all of you are indeed our strongest we have not one weak member of this Team!

Megumi- Well I can sure admit Masato you have lost some weight since March.

Masato- Really? As a matter of fact I can actually run for a good minute now before I lose my breath and under that helmet. I sweat alot soo yeah.

Mr. Sasaki- Well good because the more we need is a idiot who's clumsy and goddamn lazy!

Masato- Nani!? Old-geezer!

Mr. Sasaki- Hey boy! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A OLD-GEEZER!

Masato- You because you need a cane to keep your balance! Old-Geezer!

Mr. Sasaki- Baka!

Ms. Haruka- Okay! Okay! You both are inmature children! I am happy for the sucess of the Teckarangers as well but just for you guys to know this is only the beginning. The road is only going to get rough and hard. If you though Saban was vicious. Wait til we tackle Gaidoku! And those Generals assisting this Emperor Henji Character!

Ryusuke- Right..as of now we need to prepare ourselves for the worst and right now sitting here celebrating isn't really helping.

Masato- Says the guy who's hates school!

Ryusuke- I have my reasons fat boy!

Masato- I'm losing weight Ryusuke!

Ryusuke- Yeah 1 pound!

(Hiro and Mr. Tsubaki are walking out the room as Masato continues to bicker with everyone.. Yuka looks on a chuckles)

Hiro- So what is that you have to tell me?

Mr. Tsubaki- I think it's about time I tell you why I've been acting strangly. You're too predictable Hiro and you know too much already!

Hiro- I don't understand Mr. Tsubaki..what are you hiding?

Mr. Tsubaki- Follow me...

(Hiro follows Tsubaki into his office where he opens a touchscreen case identifying his identfying his identity. The case opens up revealing a old cryptic folder labeled as Project TeckaWhite)

Hiro- Another Teckaranger?

Mr. Tsubaki- It's just a prototype suit we created way before the Teckarangers. I actually was in charged along with Ms. Haruka and Sasaki-San. The problem was that it was a failure and Haruka and Sasaki-San didin't believe in the project. I went rouge and continuing building this suit. I and a couple other friends of mines completed the suit and my childhood friend Shingeru Asakura decided to equpt the suit. It was a sucess but eventually he became obsessed to a point he bretryed and killed a friend our ours. Her name was Kaora-San. She loved the project as much as we did but Shingeru was possessed with hatred and rage. we have to stop him..luckly I had a switch to defuse the suit and he entered into a prision for murder and assault.

(Hiro is in shocked)

Hiro- Where is the suit currently.

Mr. Tsubaki- I don't know...it sucks because I don't have a brace for it.

Hiro- Maybe if you create a brace then you never know

Mr. Sasaki- I'm not creating a brace for it...I still don't even know where the suit is...

(Hiro looks nervous as Tsubaki closes the suit case back... The scene jumps to Gaidoku as Emperor Henji and Ohjo are plotting)

Emperor Henji- Ahh so Saban is out the picture but whats next how are we gonna defeat those damn Teckarangers!

Ohjo- We are getting a new General real soon sir.

Emperor Henji- Oh yess! I cannot wait!

Ohjo- There has been reports that he's a Space Bounty Hunter and he's looking to join Gaidoku.

Emperor Henji- I forget I asked for a Bounty Hunter

(Ohjo pulls out his Holographic Device to flick it creating a monster with a Samurai Sword)

...- I'm free? How may I serve you my master?

Ohjo- You are looking at Emperor Henji and General Ohjo! You are serving Gaidkoku for a reason!

Emperor Henji- What is your name!

...-I don't have one my lord

Emperor Henji- My lord..I like this guy! You're name is Baikin Sabre! You will be a commander leading the Baikin Troops into the city!

Baikin Sabre- Yes my lord!

(Jeo and Renoi looks on as they back up)

Jeo- Everything is falling to plan. We're gonna sit this one out Renoi...

Renoi- I'm sick of them both...

(The scene jumps to the next day which is a warm June 1st..21 days until Summer..Masato shown running to school slowly wearing his school uniform but the school's sweat jacket. Masato looks at his watch. The time is 10:25)

Masato- I'M ALWAYS LATE FOR SCHOOL! =(

(Masato is running where he looks to see his favorite American Barbecue stand..)

Masato- Baka! What are you thinking Masato get your ass to school! But the barbercue sauce looks soo good! I must have one! My mouth! (inner thought)

...- BAKA!

(Masato looks at his Teckabrace to see Mr. Sasaki)

Mr. Sasaki- I am tired of you turning the alarm system off on your brace! Everyone has used it to their advantage except you!

Masato- Old Geezer don't yell at me!

Mr. Sasaki- Teleport boy!

Masato- But people will see me!

(Mr. Sasaki flicks a switch)

Voice- Teleporting Now!

Masato- Nani!?

(Masato is teleporting to the school as he is shown outside of the school building. Masato is covered in sweat as he runs inside in. The time is 11:00 AM. Masato walks into the school and straight into the cafeteria. Only for Principal Takeshi to stop him in his tracks!)

Principal Takeshi- Genta-Kun!

(Masato turns around neverously)

Masato- Yes! Professor Takeshi-Sempai! ^_^

Principal Takeshi- Why are you in the hallways?

Masato-Um I was on my way to class!

Principal Takeshi- Oh really because last time I checked you just walked in which means I have to give you a detention!

Masato- DETENTION AW MOU! IM TOO GOOD FOR DETENTION!

Principal Takeshi- Is that so? Then I will one reason why you should go to summer school 3 weeks from now!

Masato- Uhh I can write a essay about it!

Principal Takeshi- This will be good! I want that essay on my desk first thing tomorrow!

Masato- Uhh okay

(Masato runs off ignoring Principal Takeshi)

Principal Takeshi- That boy is going to find himself on a first trip to summer school! Slacker!

(Masato runs to class as he walks right into Ryusuke knocking him down..)

Ryusuke- Watch where your going baka!

Masato- Gosh jeez Rysuke why are you always in the way!

(Hiro, Yuka and Megumi walks up to Masato)

Megumi- You're lucky we're getting out early today!

Masato- Early Dismissal! YAYYYY!

Yuka- We gotta meet with I-NET so the day is not over yet Masato.

Masato- For what?

Hiro- Personal...but let's go.

(The five get up and walk to the entrance to I-NET through their school closet.)

VOICE- WELECOME TECKARANGERS

(The portal opens to I-NET as the students walk through going to space. As they get off they look around to see engineers working around the clock. The students walk to Ms. Haruka's office as it opens. Ms. Haruka see's the student as she greets them)

Ms. Haruka- Great...you students are here!

Masato- You wanted to see us?

Ms. Haruka- Yeah..for now on your TeckaBraces will not be see. I created a device for your brace to appear as your communicators. It's too risky for you guys to be walking around with something big on your left wrist... All signal between us and you will be cut off at school and by yourself. There is a sleep system on your watch.

(Suddenly the Teckabraces disappears as watch-like communicators appears on their wrist)

Ms. Haruka- It's getting rough so you guys just better be prepared for any upcoming threat!

Masato- We've been doing this for 3 months Ms. Haruka! Whats the worst that could happened?

(Alarm Goes off)

VOICE- WARNING! WARNING!

Ryusuke- We're just going to have to find out!

(The students run off the the teleportation center.. Hiro in the center along with Masato, Ryusuke and Yuka and Megumi proceeds to morph)

(The five students turn their communicators on as a hologram of their Morphers Appear)

VOICE- CHANGE CONFIRM!

All Five- TECKACHANGE!

VOICE- CHANGE GO!

(Five Rainbow colored holograms appears as the the students transform...The scene jumps to in the middle of the city with Baikin Sabre attacking humans!)

Baikin Sabre- You parasites are like Ants! I kill Ants!

(Baikin Sabre slashes at a human before TeckaPink comes and saves the woman as TeckaBlue comes in and attacks Baikin Sabre. A huge explosion erupts as Baikin Soldiers are destroyed by TeckaGreen Yellow and Red)

Baikin Sabre- TECKRANGERS! AT LAST!

(Baikin Sabre pulls out a gun and shoots TeckaBlue.. TeckaBlue falls down as TeckaPink rushes in and gets attacked with the Sabre of this Baikin Monster! Followed by TeckaGreen and TeckaRed)

TeckaBlue- FINAL SLASH!

VOICE- FINAL SLASH!

(All five strikes their TeckaSword attack but the monster throws it to a building full of people! The building proceeds to cause a rupture as TeckaRed is horrified!)

TeckaRed- Goddamnit!

Baikin Sabre- What will you do you Ranger-Geeks! Save lives or protect and serve!

TeckaYellow- Red! go and save those people! We'll handle him!

Baikin Sabre- Oh really! You four is enough for me!?

TeckaRed- TeckaTank Activate!

(A Hologram appears from TeckRed's brace showing TeckaTank. TeckaRed hops in it as he takes off)

TeckaBlue- Screw Sabre! TeckaSword!

TeckaGreen- TeckaAxe!

(TeckaYellow and Pink runs to protect people)

Baikin Sabre- Hmm I don't need this right now!

(Baikin Sabre disapears)

TeckaBlue- DAMNIT!

(Meanwhilen TeckaRed is boading the Teckatank and launches his lever which allows the Teckatank to hold the building putting it back into place. The scene cuts off to Baikin Sabre in a graveyard walking)

Baikin Sabre- Emperor Henji would be pleased... to know the Teckarangers weakness

(As soon as Baikin Sabre walks off... Jeo and Renoi comes in to attack Baikin Sabre.. All three warriors draw their swords out!)

Baikin Sabre- Who aree you two?

Jeo- I'm Emperor Jeo of course and this is my empress Renoi!

Baikin Sabre- Emperor Henji didn't inform me about two more Emperors!

Jeo- Thats because you can't trust Henji!

Baikin Sabre- What are you plotting?

Renoi- I tell you what helps what we need for you to do...

Baikin Sabre- Which is?

(The scene cuts back to the Rangers continue to ensure that the city is safe.)

TeckaGreen- Okay we gotta go back...

(Suddenly Green's teckabrace goes off with a warning in the city.)

VOICE- WARNING! IN COMING MEGAZORDS ARE SET TO HIT THE CITY!

Ms. Haruka- Students I'm getting another signal coming from the moutain range you guys have to split up.

Hiro- Okay I'll...

VOICE- Warning Gaidoku energy approaching! Warning!

TeckaRed- From where...

(Suddenly a slash hits TeckaRed as he falls down and Jeo and Renoi approaches the Teckarangers)

Jeo- We meet again Teckarangers congratulations on the death of Saban too bad we missed the funeral!

TeckaBlue- What are you two doing here?

Jeo- Well TeckaBlue first we want to destroy you losers then we want to destroy this planet

TeckaGreen- You're scheming!

Jeo- Maybe...maybe not but I tell you this Megazords are ready to launch a attack on the city so what should you do Teckarangers?

TeckaRed- Bastard

TeckaBlue- I'll take on Jeo

TeckaRed- By yourself?

TeckaBlue- We need to get this out the way and fast! Red you take the Dai-Teka-Oh while you three go to the mountain range!

TeckaRed- But!

TeckaBlue- Screw Sabre activate!

(TeckaBlue runs off at Jeo while TeckaRed, Green, Yellow and Pink goes their seperate ways)

TeckaRed- Ms Haruka!

Ms. Haruka- Sending them down Masato!

VOICE- LET'S GATTAI!

(The four mecha fall apart of the tecka tank as they begin to form the sub and tanic make the arms as the wing and jet makes the legs. Tecka Tank rotates in position to form a much larger vehicle.)

VOICE- MEGAZORD SEQUENCE IS IGNICIATED

(The tank stops as it stands up taking form of a robot. Dai-Teka-Oh is born!)

VOICE- MEGAZORD SEQUENCE ACTIVATED!

TeckaRed- Here goes nothing! Attack Dai-Teka-Oh!

(Five Incoming Megazords are approaching the city as Dai-Tecka-Oh throws its Sabre at the one of the Megazords destroying it! The scene then cuts to TeckaGreen, Pink and Yellow running as suddenly TeckaYellow is in shocked as her suit explodes)

(TeckaGreen looks up and see's Renoi)

Renoi- Oh great just you three!

TeckaGreen- And whats that suppose to mean?

Renoi- That this will be EASY!

(Renoi jumps and attacks TeckaGreen as he summons his TeckaSword..the two fights off)

TeckaGreen- Pink! Go! I'll handle her!

(Renoi pushes TeckaGreen and shoots at Pink in order for Yellow to deflect it back at Renoi hitting her in shock)

TeckaYellow- Go! Pink!

TeckaPink- Right...

(TeckaPink runs off as the scene cuts back to Jeo and TeckaBlue fighting)

Jeo- You not as weak as before TeckaBlue what has gotten into you?

TeckaBlue- Cut the bullshit why are you attacking the planet?

Jeo- Because I hate spandex and I hate happiness do you have any idea what you up against?

TeckaBlue- What are you talking about?

Jeo- In case you haven't noticed Gaidoku wants to absorb the negative energy from this planet. We want this planet to fall into dispair something Zangack couldn't get done!

TeckaBlue- Well let me tell you this..Zangack...Gaidoku or not I am here to protect this planet and is you think your going to stop me then you will be defeated!

Jeo- That'll be the day TeckaBlue! But in case you haven't noticed Baikin Sabre has a bomb attached to destroy 1/3 of Japan how will you stop that!

(The scene cuts to a Megazord blowing up as Dai-tecka-oh launches his Sabre attack to destroy the remaining Megazords!)

TeckaRed- Done!

TeckaBlue- I'll stop it! Blue Finish!

(Jeo disappears)

TeckaBlue- What?

(Renoi and TeckaYellow are fighting when she disapears as well..)

TeckaGreen- Where did she go?

TeckaYellow- We gotta find her!

TeckaBlue- It was a diversion! Pink! Pink!

(Without realizing it TeckaPink communication has been cut off)

TeckaPink- I don't see the monster...Ms Haruka...Ms. Haruka?

Baikin Sabre- Its good for you to finally show up ranger!

TeckaPink- Wait where...

Baikin Sabre- Oh I'm not good enough to take you on?

TeckaPink- Why are you doing this? You don't work for noone but yourself

Baikin Sabre- Shut UP! BITCH!

(Baikin Sabre jumps attacking TeckaPink slashing her as she falls)

(Baikin Sabre tries to attack TeckaPink but she pulls out her TeckaGun and shoots the monster)

Baikin Sabre- You bitch!

TeckaPink- You leave me no choice if you will not negotiate!

(TeckaPink switches her gun to sword mode and lauches her final strike missing Baikin Sword but aiming at a device he had on him! Baikin Sword looks confused as the device is destroyed)\

TeckaPink- There!

Baikin Sabre- What?

TeckaPink- In case you haven't noticed you had a bomb attached to you which would kill you. Why are you willing to sacrifice yourself for something soo cruel?

Baikin Sabre- Because I am a monster!

TeckaPink- Thats a stupid reason! So I guess you have to die...

Pink Technique! Final Custom!

Voice- Hittassu!

TeckaPink- Hittassu FIRE!

(A strong pink flare strikes the Baikin Monster as he dies)

(Jeo and Renoi looks on intimidated as The rest of the Teckarangers follows up)

TeckaRed- Whaa? Pink are you ok?

TeckaPink- Um yes!

TeckaBlue- You signal was cut off

TeckaPink- I know thats why I didn't worry

TeckaGreen- Well we gotta get back to the school

Jeo- Let's follow them!

(The teckarangers teleport as Jeo and Renoi disappears as well)

(The TeckaRangers hide behind the school as they demorph back into their school clothes Jeo and Renoi looks around)

Jeo- This is the same school as before!

Renoi- Lets change!

(The two warriors transform into Mirai High School students.. They blend in with the crowd as...)

.

.

.

.

.

.

SCENE 13 OF

TEKUNOROJI SENTAI TECKARANGER

ENDS HERE!


	15. Scene 14: Threat

(As the event s of episode 13 concludes we see our students in civilian form walking around the school trying to go inside but as soon as they can do a security officer appears before the students)

Security Officer- You kids do know school is closed early right?

Megumi- Yeah about that.

Megumi- Ten Minutes is all I need sir ^_^

(As Megumi distracts the officer Ryusuke, Masato and Yuka are going inside the school building. Meanwhile Jeo and Renoi have transformed into Mirai High School students with the Grey and Blue attire.. Jeo is wearing a Mirai High School Varsity Jacket while Renoi is wearing a sweater and stockings.)

Renoi- I didn't know High Schooll Uniforms could be this sexy on me.. But my boobs are big inside this

Security Officer- Are you two new around here?

Jeo- Yes this is our first time we're are transfer students we'll find our way back

Security Officer- You two be safe(The Security Officer walks back looking for Megumi who appears to be still inside the schoolthey're getting weak and they are afraid

Masato- Rightand just like Saban they will meet their downfall!

Ohjo- You are correct my Emperor

(As soon as Emperor Henji can continue spaking a suddently burst a light appears and comes in contact with the Gaidoku Fleet Ship!)

Emperor Henji- OMG!? WHAT WAS THAT!

Ohjo- I have no clue but our engine's are down my Emperor!

Emperor Henji- WHO DARES DEFYS EMEPRO HENJI!

(Suddenly that same exact ball of light reappears inside the Fleet Shop infront of Emperor Henji and Oho..Yuma looks back nervously. The light suddenly changes into darkness as a figure in a metallic body suit appears. Empero Henji is shitting bricks as Ohjo dtaws his sword out at the warrior)

Ohjo- Who are you?! Speak your name traveler!

...- Traveler? Well I come in peace.. if the man before me is Emperor Henji...General?

Emperor Henji- You are the reinforcement warrior?

...-The name is Wada sir...Wada Black!

Emperor Henji- Wa-h-uh-dah?

Wada- I mean no harm at all my Emperor I was assign to assist you on your conquest to destroy this known Teckarangers and make sure their head is delivered on a platter!

Emperor Henji- Well in case you say all of this I want you to also take out two more rogue traitors who recently used my monster! They are Androids!

Wada- Androids are my specialty my Emperor! Why haven't you not gotten rid of the trash yet?

(Emperor Henji stares at Ohjo)

Ohjo- My lord you don't really think?

Emperor Henji- Then what I'm suppose to believe Ohjo that you are not doing your best at this!? Ohjo we would've been destroyed the Teckarangers!

Ohjo- My lord..we lost a General because he went rogue and now we lost two more Generals who doesn't even know the meaning of the word cooperation! If anything I've been loyal to my lord!

Wada- Well give me a day because the Teckarangers will die!

(Ohjo and Henji looks surprised as the scene jumps back to Earth on the next day with Jeo and Renoi walking towards the school in the morning)

Renoi- Before we take out the teckarangers I want to experience this soo called High School for a little bit before we take out the teckarangers

Jeo- Why?

Renoi- We should live alil

Jeo- You are not making sense...

(The two walk inside the school only to be stopped by Principal Takeshi)

Principal Takeshi- Well hello two students I have never seen before...

(Jeo turns around)

Jeo- Greetings we're new to the school

Principal Takeshi- I can see that with the four badges you both have attached to your blazers you two are indeed seniors of this school but transferred students

Renoi- Why yes we are. Have you not saw our transcripts?

Principal Takeshi- And how am I suppose to see your transcripts whereas I don't even know your names

Jeo- I'm Je

(Renoi steps on Jeo's foot)

Renoi- My name is Renna Sawashiro and this is Shun...Shun Tenji...

Jeo- Yes my name is Shun and it's a pleasure sir...

Principal Takeshi- Hmm respectful students I like...Shun good boy have you ever considered sports?

Jeo- Yes I have but as for the moment I hope the stay here doesn't last as long!

Principal Takeshi- Well now if your Seniors I can't help but to watch you two graduate next year.. However since you two are now just joining I can help but to see you two go off to Summer School for catch up with out work

Renoi- Summer School!? Uhh I mean thats not a problem at all Principal Takeshi-sama! ^_^

Principal Takeshi- We only have a week left til break so make yourself comfortable

(Principal Takeshi walks off)

Renoi- I want his head on my wall!

Jeo- Well Renna Sawashiro...good job on that what is this human summer school?

Renoi- It's for stupid people...who fail but we're use that for our advantage since he insist we catch up...One of the Teckarangers might be there!Jeo- TeckaRed?

Renoi- The perfect baka for summer school!

(Scene cuts to Masato moaning running in the hallway)

Masato- Aww Mouu! Summer School for the 3rd time all because I forgot to write that stupid paper for Principal Takeshi and Professor Shinji...Being a Teckaranger and doing school is sooo complicated -_-

...- You knew you had to turn that paper in baaaaaka!

(Masato turns to see Megumi in her school attire with black stockings and her shirt tucked in wearing her blazer...Masato looks annoyed as he is showing wearing what he likes to wear...his school uniform...nike sneakers and his school track jacket.)

Masato- But last year summer school I barely passed!

Megumi- No! Baka I helped you out and you still struggled

Masato- But Math is sooooo hard =(

Megumi- Jeez Masato you need to step it up or you won't graduate you lucky we only got a week left til September

Masato- Summer Vacation and I don't even have a summer vacation!

...- Excuse me can you tell me where the Nurses Office is?

Masato- Straight down the hallway..your name?

...- Umm Daisuke...yours?

Masato- MASATO GENTA! IT'S A PLEASURE NEW KID!

Daisuke- Righhht um thank you very much...

(The Mysterious kid walks off)

Masato- Jeez we're getting new students from left to right... it's crazy..whoa wait dio they lookn famailar to you?

(Megumi turns to see Jeo and Renoi but she doesn't recognize them for their appearance since they are dress differently in School Uniform)

Megumi- I swear I've saw them before but no I have no clue Masato...

(Jeo and Renoi stares at Masato and Megumi as Jeo begins to walk up to them)

Jeo- Uhh

Renoi- Ask them!

Jeo- Umm do you know where Professor's Shinji room is.. My friend and I have him next but we don't know where that class is...

Masato- Well if you follow my friend and I we're going to the exact same place

Renoi- Umm he's a bit shy but stupid

Jeo- Excuse Me?

Renoi- My name is Renna and this is Shun

Masato- (DAMN SHE'S SOO FINE AND HER BOOBS ARE SOO BIG O_O inner thought) Ummm my name is umm Masato umm

(Renoi shockingly)

Renoi- Masato what?

Masato- Umm Masato ummm Henta

(Renoi chuckles)

Masato- Masato Henta?

Megumi- Excuse him he's been feeling himself lately...I'm Megumi Suernaga it's a pleasure

(Jeo stares at Masato with a I swear I know you from somewhere expression...The four of them walk together to Professor Shinji's classroom)

(Masato still is love-struck buy the busty but curvy appearance of Renoi now Renna and Jeo now Shun is staring at Masato with his eyes on Renna)

...- Are we ready for class?

(Masato looks to see Ryusuke who seems to be rather annoyed as usual and he see's the two new student s with a curious expression look on his face)

Megumi- Ryusuke...looks like we have new friends

(Jeo and Renoi...now Shun and Renna stares at Ryusuke with a look of confusion)

Ryusuke- Hi...I'm Ryusuke

Jeo- Shun it's a pleasure this is Renna-Chan

Renoi- Wussup

Ryusuke- You two are transferred Seniors?

(Shun stares at Renna)

Renna- Yes from America!

Masato- OMG you're from America!? I wanna go to America for College!

Megumi- Oh excuse him he's a fanatic of American Culture

(Masato holds in his gasm as the five students walk inside the class...Professor Shinji walks in afterwards to see Masato looking rather glazed)

Professor Shinji- You know what class you have one week left til break! And I expect the ones that hasn't done soo well reflect on what they couuld've done better and try harder when we come back from the summer! Especially the #1 idiot of this Senior Class Masato Genta!

(Everyone chuckes except for Megumi, Ryusuke, Shun and Renna)

Masato- Well I may be the biggest idiot of the class but mark my words Professor Shinji I will pass your class and I will graduate from high school!

Professor Shinji- Baaaaaka! And since Masato Genta wants to brag about his so called future achievements. I'm giving you all a spelling bee!

Masato- Spelling Bee!? I haven't had one since 1st Grade piece of cake!

Professor Shinji- Spelling these words in English!

(Professor Shinji points to the board which 5 different Japanese Characters)

Masato- In English? uhhh I don't know any English Words!

Professor Shinji- Baka! What have you been learning in my class for the last past year!

Masato- Counting Sheep :p

Professor Shinji- Masato Genta gets a F anyone wants to join him?

(Shun pokes Renna and whispers at her)

Shun- He's a idiot...

Renna- A funny idiot!

Shun- Do we have to take this test?

Renna- In order of them to believe we're one of them...make sure you get 4/5 right so they won't suspect we're overly smart or something

(Ryusuke stares at Shun and Renna talking...as the scene cuts to I-BRID with Hiro taking with Professor Tsubaki)

Hiro- It's been quiet since yesterday...no attacks...no Jeo or Renoi...or Emperor Henji I think somethings up

Professor Tsubaki- Thats why I want you to lay low with the others and until school is out we won't be keeping a update on you guys..

Hiro- Thats fine

(Scene jumps back up to Gaidoku with Ohjo trying to create a monster from his Holographic Device)

Ohjo- I don't know who that bastard think he is but if he's going to be a New General he's going to have to earn his spot! It doesn't make sense how he can show up and joke! He's nothing! ZERO!

(A Monster is form as Ohjo looks amused)

Ohjo- Rise My Warrior!

...- Where am I?

Ohjo- Apart of the Gaidoku Fleet Ship!

...-Gaidoku? Army? It's my pleasure my lord...Your wish is my command!

Ohjo- Good because I want you to go into the city and lure out the warriors who defend the planet known as the Teckarangers and destroy them as well as rogue traitors to Gaidoku! Two formers Generals Jeo and Renoi! They are Androids!

...- The pleasure is my General!

(The monster leaves as Ohjo looks back with a smirk on his face)

(The scene resumes to the end of the day as Ryusuke, Shun, Megumi, Renna and Masato are walking out of class..As the five students walk up suddenly Yuka and Hiro approach them...)

Megumi- Hiro..YUKA!

Renna- Wow I guess you guys are a big group

Shun- Yeah I would've imagine you were all together

Ryusuke- Yeah we have class together that we usually study for and work thats why we're together most of the times

Shun- Interesting..well I suppose this school is friendly afterall.

Hiro- Yeah I guess you can say that...My name is Hiro..this is Yuka

Shun- Shun...this is Renna

(As Hiro and Shun proceeds to shake each other hands a suddenly rush of adrenaline hits both boys)

(Hiro lets go with a smirk as Shun smiles back)

(Renna shakes Yuka hand as both girls feel a sudden rush of adrenaline as well)

Megumi- Aw the three of us girls could possibly hang out sometimes!

(Yuka looks disturb at Renna as she smiles at Megumi)

Shun- Uh I guess I'll walk home today then Renna

Renna- On a second thought we do need to walk home together

Masato- Oh I'm sure we can all walk home together!

(As soon as the students can continue even further a suddenly explosion erupts outside of the school as The 7 Students rushes to see the problem..As the students look outside they see Baikin Soldiers with Elite Baikin charging at the school with the same monster Ohjo has summoned earlier)

(Shun stares at Renna as they look nervous)

Hiro- Damn! Masato!

Masato- We should get going!

Megumi- Where 2?

Ryusuke- Behind the school

Renna- But they'll easily see us...

Hiro- We gotta think of something

Renna- Shun...follow me

Shun- It was nice meeting you five...

(Renna and Sun runs off)

Hiro- Those two are suspicious..

Ryusuke- I've been saying that all day!

Yuka- I shook that girl Renna hand and she completely feels cold..and soulless

Megumi- You guys are just exaggerating

Masato- Once you think about it I sworn I saw those two from somewhere before

Hiro- Nevermind that we gotta go to I-BRID and sabotage them from the opposite way

Masato- Right

(The five students runs off as the scene jumps to Renna and Shun)

Shun- Those five I feel as if I know them

Renna- Nevermind them! WHY THE HELL ARE THEY ATTACKING THIS DAMN SCHOOL!

Shun- Henji thinks we're up to something!

Renna- So this is all just a misunderstanding?

Shun- We are about to find out!

(The two transported from the school and into the courtyard turning into their Android Form)

Jeo- Hey! Monster Who Gave You that order to attack that school!

...- Change of plans General it seems General Ohjo has lost his patience!

Renoi- Speak your name!

...- War Baikin! And thats the last thing you'll remember before I destroy you!

Jeo- Renoi!

(Renoi jumps to attack the Baikin Soldiers and Elite Baikin all at once destroying them in the process)

Jeo- You were saying!

...- He was saying that your heads will be delivered on a silver plater to Emperor Henji

(In Star Trek fashion...General Ohjo apprears before Jeo and Renoi)

Jeo- YOU TRAITOR!

Ohjo- Nope it seems as if you two have lost all contact with us thus we're canceling your job duties working with us!

Renoi- I've been waiting to fight your purple ass for a long time!

Jeo- No Renoi I'll take Ohjo stick with that damn Baikin Monster

Ohjo- This will be interestingRenoi dashes at the Baikin Monster as it fights back...The Baikin Beast disapares then

reappears striking down Renoi

(Ohjo sword drawns out as Jeo begins to charge at Ohjo both men are fighting viciously! Both men attack as their

swords cross. Ohjo pulls out his caliber gun and shoots Jeo..Jeo is hit as he swiftly returns with a golden slash hurting

Ohjo..Ohjo falls down then proceeds to smirk..Ohjo pulls out a lever and the lever shoots at Jeo absorbing his powers!

Jeo is losing his strength as suddenly a Red Blast shoots at Ohjo and it appears to be TeckaRed with his Saw Gun

Custom...)

TeckaRed- Sorry we're late!

VOICE- FINAL SLASH!

(A BLUE, GREEN, PINK AND YELLOW FINAL SLASH STRIKES DOWN THE BAIKIN MONSTER DESTROYING IT..RENOI

LOOKS RELIEVED!)

TeckaBlue- Step Away from the school Renoi!

Renoi- Teckarangers! I am happy and I am angry to see you 4!

Ohjo- DAMN YOU TECKARANGERS! DAMN IT ALL!

Jeo- Where were we?

Ohjo- Planing your ticket straight to hell!

(Suddenly a blast erupts as everyone on the battlefied is hurt)

...- And thats your problem Ohjo you give up too easily when the number is high against you!

(Ohjo looks around to see Wada staring straight at the scene of the Teckarangers, Jeo, Renoi and himself)

TeckaGreen- Who are you?

...- Space Bounty Hunter of Gaidoku...The New General...Wada!

TeckaRed- Space Bounty Hunter?

Jeo- Damn that Henji he's outcasted us!

Wada- For the time that I hear Teckarangers! You will experience the most hell to come! This summer will be your last

summer!

TeckaPink- Nani!?

Wada- You heard right...since Ohjo can't get the job done as fast...I'll make this quich for Emperor Henji

TeckaBlue- You must not know what happened to the last General!

Wada- Yeah he's dead and soon you will be also!

(Wada jumps down as dashes touching The Teckarangers he stops as they look back unharmed and untouched?)

TeckaRed- I don't feel...

(Boom! A huge slash of explosions erupts at the Teckarangers they are down and hurt!)

Wada- 10 seconds and don't bother getting back up!

TeckaBlue- You son of a bitch!

(TeckaBlue rushes Wada as he draws out his Teckasword! Wada strikes at TeckaBlue with his own sword as he kicks

him and shoots him in mid-air!)

TeckaRed-Bue!

TeckaBlue- Watch out he's stronger than anyone we faced before

TeckaRed- Green! Red/Green Special!

TeckaGreen- Axe/Gun Custom! Shooto!

TeckaRed- SAW GUN CUSTOM! SHOOTO!

VOICE- HITASSU!

Wada- Weak Attacks!

(Wada dodges them as Red and Green strike each other with their own attacks!)

TeckaYellow- Yellow Storm!

TeckaPink- Pink Giri!

(Wada blocks the girls attacks and strikes them with his Bounty Caliber!)

(Jeo flies at Wada)

Wada- Bout time! Bounty Crisis!

(Wada lets out a long range attack that paralyzes Jeo..Renoi is in shock as she quicky dashes to save Jeo but she is

shot down by Ohjo!)

Wada- Time to teleport you 7 to paradise! Dimension Bomb!

(Wada throws a bomb hitting All Five Teckarangers as they are being transported away in a dimension!)

Renoi- jeo! Jeo! JEO! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!

Ohjo- They must die!

Wada- No! Let them live because they are already struggling.. They are weak and just like that they dropped like

flies..But the Teckarangers! I'm leading that up to you thats if you can handle the Teckarangers

(Ohjo disappears as Renoi and Jeo disapears..Wada smirks and walks off...The scene jumps as the Teckarangers are

transfered to a dimension that appears to be similar)

(Scene jumps to the Rangers being teleported out the dimension to the same exact location as before.. The students are our as they drop to the ground feeling sore)

TeckaRed- I'm tired of going through wormholes

TeckaBlue- Is everyone alright?

TeckaYellow- Yeah I'm fine just feeling sore

TeckaPink- We back at School

TeckaRed- Not with him in the way

(Ohjo appears with his sword)

Ohjo- This is where the game begins Teckarangers you will all be buried here!

(All five Teckarangers look to see Ohjo in front of a group of Baikin Soldiers as they prepare to fight Ohjo)

SCENE 14 OF

TEKUNOROJI SENTAI TECKARANGER

ENDS HERE!


	16. Scene 15: Rogue

Ohjo- ATTACK! (All five Teckarangers charge at the Baikin Soldiers) TeckaBlue- Red! TeckaRed- Got It! Saw Gun Custom! TeckaBlue- Screw Axe Multi-Stick Rifle Custom! TeckaBlue- 3 TeckaRed- 2 TeckaBlue-1 All- FIRE! (Both blasters charging at full power destroys the Baikin Soldiers as Ohjo looks on pissed) Ohjo- You all gotten powerful but that doesn't mean you five can defeat me! (Ohjo charges at the Teckarangers as the Teckarangers proceed to charge both attacks again.) TeckaBlue- Hit him one more time with it! All- FIRE! (Both blasters shoot the same amount of given power thrown at Ohjo but…) Ohjo- GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! Ohjo slashes through the attack as he charge slashing at all five Teckarangers..Teckablue pulls out his Screw Sabre from the Custom Rifle as he and Ohjo lock swords slashing at each other. As the others plan to regroup Elite Baikin's has approached the Rangers.) TeckaBlue- GET OUT OF HERE LEAVE IT TO ME! TeckaRed- There is no way I'm leaving you here! TeckaPink- There's too many of them! TeckaGreen- We might have to retreat! TeckaRed- Not without Blue! TeckaGreen- If you believe in him as much as we do he'll be fine TeckaRed- Yellow! Aren't you second in command!? TeckaYellow- I don't know…we need to retreat for now TeckaRed- Yellow! TeckaYellow- That's a order Blue will be fine (The elite Baikin charges at the 4 remaining Teckarangers as Blue and Ohjo continue to fight each other) TeckaRed- We need to cut these guys off TeckaGreen- Up there shoot the rocks and we'll be ok (All four Teckarangers pull out their blasters shooting at the rocks above as a avalance occurs knocking down killing the elite Baikin in the process) TeckaBlue- Blue Finish! Ohjo cuts through the attack slashing at TeckaBlue with his own attack. And knocking Teckablue with his own hitassu attack!) Ohjo- 6 Sin General Attack: Nightmare Edge! (TeckaBlue is defeated as he falls down. His suit is scratched up) Ohjo- Those suits must be strong if you don't even demorph! TeckaBlue- Shit he can't see my identity but I can't even move! Ohjo- Capture Him and use him as bait to lure the others! (The scene changes with the four Teckarangers demorphed) (Masato punches a tree) Masato- I hate what we're doing! I can't just sit here and watch a classmate of mines get his ass handed to him. You all need to understand we're strong as a team! Megumi- But we need to regroup and come up with a way to attack Masato- We're wasting time! Don't you see?! (Ryusuke looks annoyed) Ryusuke- Well Genus do you have another way for us to go into and attack without thinking first? (Masato thinks but he says nothing) Ryusuke- Exactly! Yuka- Umm, I don't know what's best for right now but Masato is right Megumi- Yuka!? Yuka- I know im not very vocal and I know im shy but I just can't sit here til we brainstorm when Hiro i s out there fighting Ohjo it just doesn't feel right for us to sit and wait to come up with a plan. I'm not saying we run in full force but as of now we need to save Hiro (Masato looks at Yuka with a boast of confidence) Megumi- So we run in heads on? Yuka- No we do what we do best! We fight with all of our power like we were made to be Teckarangers and this gift that the four of us have isn't just to show we can only become Teckarangers! Masato- YUKA-CHAN! IM ALL FIRED UP NOW! Megumi- Being second in command is hard :/ Masato- Megumi we need someone when Hiro isn't around and that someone is you! Ryusuke- I agree and as a matter of fact I have a idea now! (Masato stares at Ryusuke) Ryusuke- Let's Morph! (The scene cuts to Teckablue unconscious as he is tied up) Ohjo- Damnit where the hell are those Baikins! I sent out! Those damn Teckarangers can't be far! Looking for us! (Ohjo and his remaining Elite Baikin looks to see the four teckarangers in suit) Ohjo- Thought you cowards ran off! TeckaGreen- We thought about it but we decided since this dimension whatever we are. This is a key to your power? So why not change something up Ohjo- The hell are you talking about!? TeckaRed- Saw Gun! Tecka Gun! (TeckaRed charges full ahead and shoots the Elite Baikin down destroying them as he rushes heads on shooting the Elite Baikin! TeckaGreen then summons his TeckaAxe aiming it at the Sun.) TeckaGreen- Axe/Gun Custom! Ohjo- You bastard! Noo! TeckaYellow- Sorry Ohjo but I can't allow you to get in the way! You make me vomit! Ohjo- Bitch! You will not get in my way! (TeckaPink slashes at the chains releasing TeckaBlue who is still unconscious) TeckaRed- Yellow! TeckaYellow- Green! TeckaGreen- EVERYONE NOW! TeckaPink pulls TeckaBlue screw sword and her stick throwing it towards at TeckaGreen (TeckaYellow does the same for Green to summon the Screw/Axe/Stick Custom while Masato throws his Saw Gun at Yellow as Yellow throws a TeckaGun at him) TeckaYellow- Saw Gun Custom! TeckaRed- Oh Hell Yeah! Sword Mode TeckaRed is wielding two TeckaSwords as he launches a red wave of a final slash! VOICE- FINAL SLASH! TeckaRed- FINALLLL SLASH! DUAL STRIKE! (A Red Cross Wave destroys the Elite Baikn as TeckaGreen shoots the rifle knocking him back since he doesn't have no one to hold onto the weight with him. Ohjo tries to charge at the attack only for Ohjo to meet with a Yellowish-Red attack!) Emperor Henji- They're out of the barrier! Wada- I knew Ohjo was weak TeckaPink- Everyone individual customs! (All four holds onto their customs as Red and Green proceeds to move into the opposite direction as Ohjo see's Pink and Yellow in the center. Pink and Yellow fires their customs as Ohjo tries to deflect only to meet Red and Green with their Green/Red special) Ohjo is badly injured..) Yuma! (Scene cuts back to the Gaidoku fleet ship) Emperor Henji- Do it Yuma but set some time bombs. Ohjo has failed me.. (Wada smirks) Yuma- Timebombs for what? Emperor Henji- Ohjo complete dominance is a failure! (A Green ray shoots at Elite Baikin as 3 are grown tall) Ms. Haruka pops on TeckaGreen's TeckaBrace! Ms. Haruka- I am aware of everything that's going on. Sending the zords! VOICE- Access Teckanoroji Zords! Teckanoroji Tank, Wing, Jet, Sub, Tanic VOICE- TRANSPORT! (The team hits the Transport button as they teleport inside the cockpit..the team places their TeckaBrace screen in the middle of the steering wheel) VOICE- TECKAWING TANK, JET, SUB, TANIC ACTIVATE! (All mecha are activated as they move out) TeckaRed- Let''s Gattai! (TeckaRed hits the Gattai key on his TeckaBrace) VOICE- LET'S GATTAI! (The four mecha fall apart of the tecka tank as they begin to form the sub and tanic make the arms as the wing and jet makes the legs. Tecka Tank rotates in position to form a much larger vehicle.) VOICE- MEGAZORD SEQUENCE IS IGNICIATED (Ohjo disappears) TeckaRed- Teckanoroji Sabre I CHOOSE YOU! VOICE- SABRE ACTIVATED! TeckaRed- FINAL TECKANOROJI HISSATSU! Teckanoroji Strike! VOICE- FINAL TECKANOROJI HISSATSU! (As Dai-Tecka-Oh strikes one the others explode in the process damaging Dai-Tecka-Oh) TeckaGreen- That's it? YeckaPink- That was too quick almost if they have TeckaRed- Self-destructed but why? . .. …. ….. SCENE 15 OF TEKUNOROJI SENTAI TECKARANGER ENDS HERE 


	17. Scene 16: Change

(The scene opens up with Jeo and Renoi in what appears to be a warehouse healing themselves after the attack from Wada)

Jeo- Wet strong compared to Wada upsets me!

Renoi- Just why is he here?

Jeo- Doesns a bounty hunter wet need anymore mistakes floating around like Saban

Yuma- You are right sir.

Emperor Henji- When the hell those Baikin Monsters are going to get here!

Yuma- Were still in the process of interviews my emperor!

Emperor Henji- I don..- Wataaa! Ridoken!

(He throws a blast of negative energy at Emperor Henji that turns into fireworks)

Emperor Henji- Yuma what the hell do I look like to you!?

Yuma- But sir this man is the Master of Martial Arts his accuracy exceeds 9,000!

Emperor Henji- Did you say 9,000? ITs good you brought him here as soon as you did what we dont want to be nowhere near that bitter old geezer.

Ryusuke- He did help us out defeating Saban..

Masato- The last time I checked we saved him defeating Saban.

Megumi- I suppose but I just dons another attack in the city.

(Masato puts his hand over Megumis go guys

*CHANGE CONFIRMED*

All four- Teckachange!

*CHANGE GO*

(A ray of colorful lights shine as the four Teckarangers transform leaded by Megumi..the scene changes to the docking area of Tokyo where Baikin Karate is kicking construction workers left and right!)

Baikin Karate- Wataaaa!

Hey YOU!

Baikin Karate- Wataa L

(TeckaYellow jumps down as she leads her team into action)

Baikin Karate- No introduction!? Just straight fighting? I like you guys already

TeckaGreen is first punching Baikin Karate only to meet with a roundhouse kick as he flips him over and punches him in Bruce Lee fashion. Tecka Yellow rushes only to meet with a Ridokin! She flies off the bay harbor into the water!

TeckaPink- Yellow! Pink Stick!

Baikin Karate- No Weapons! Play Fair!

TeckaPink- Pink Giri!

(The attack doesns left is you FAT BOY! You probably cans do everything he

Megumi- Masato yout know if I know what yout have a chance. And this time well give you guys the heads up!

(The scene jumps back to I-NET as Hiro wakes up out of his sleep with a breathing mask over his face)

Hiro- Looks around as he takes the mask off his face as he gets up

(Alarm Sounds as Ms. Haruka walks in)

Ms. Haruka- Hiro! Youm fine..much better then when I was last time.

(Ms. Haruka looks concerned as Mr. Sasaki walks in to the motionless Hiro)

Hiro- Mr. Sasaki is Ohjot strong unless youm, sorry where is everyone?

Mr. Sasaki- Fighting a Baikin Beastre sure this will work?

Yuka- Do you trust me Masato?

Masato- Yukam ready to kick your ass!

Baikin Karate- You and one army Green Thumb! I thought you were for justice and all that other crap! Only I get to beat citizens!

TeckaGreen- Citizens?

(Suddenly the citizens all turn into Baikin Soldiers)

Baikin Karate- NA-NI!?

TeckaGreen- Holograms! Sorry to spoil the fun

Baikin Karate- You tricked me

(Suddenly TeckaYellow comes in kicking Baikin Karate in the balls)

Baikin Karate- You bitch! My private parts!

TeckaYellow- Sorry Mr. Karate but this is the end for you.

(TeckaYellow pulls out her Yellow Stick slashing and attacking Baikin Karate. Only for Baikin Karate to take her stick slashing back at her only for TeckaPink and Red shooting at Baikin Karate. Baikin Karate falls down)

Baikin Karate- What happen to not using weapons

TeckaPink- Weapons?

(The weapons the four teckarangers welding disappears as TeckaRed goes in for a kick)

Baikin Karate- What the fuck!?

TeckaRed- Final Punch!

(A Red Punch hits Baikin Karate as he falls in explosion, the scene jumps to Gaidoku as Emperor Henji and Wada looks in disgust)

Emperor Henji- Yuma!

Yuma- Shoots the ray gun into the city as Baikin Karate grows

(TeckaRed uses his touch screen brace to summon the zords)

VOICE- Access Teckanoroji Zords! Teckanoroji Tank, Wing, Jet, Sub, Tanic

VOICE- TRANSPORT!

(The team hits the Transport button as they teleport inside the cockpit..the team places their TeckaBrace screen in the middle of the steering wheel)

VOICE- TECKAWING TANK, JET, SUB, TANIC ACTIVATE!

(All mecha are activated as they move out)

TeckaRed- Let''s Gattai!

(TeckaRed hits the Gattai key on his TeckaBrace)

VOICE- LET'S GATTAI!

(The four mecha fall apart of the tecka tank as they begin to form the sub and tanic make the arms as the wing and jet makes the legs. Tecka Tank rotates inposition to form a much larger vehicle.)

VOICE- MEGAZORD SEQUENCE IS IGNICIATED

(Dai-Tecka-Oh is already taking damage as Baikin Karate is kicking and pulls a sword out slashing at Dai-Tecka-Oh.)

TeckaRed- Damn! Teckanoroji Sabre I choose you!

(Both giants are slashing each other as Baikin Karate slashes Dai-Tecka-Oht know

s foot and hit him with a strong kick!

TeckaRed- Thats Dai-Tecka-Oh with his hand chopped off)

Yuka- I think things is going to get harder for us.

Megumi- Why you say that?

Yuka- With everything going on we five need to just be there through the good and bad. If our bond breaks Teckaranger breaks

(Masato pats Yuka on the shoulder)

Masato- Everything all works out right?

(Yuka looks at Masato and smiles)

(Ryusuke looks on at Dai-Tecka-Oh as Megumi stares at Masato with a proud look on her face)

SCENE 16 OF

TEKUNOROJI SENTAI TECKARANGER

ENDS HERE


	18. Scene 17: Struggle

(The scene opens up on Gaidoku Fleet Ship as Emperor Henji looks pissed off and disappointed)

Emperor Henji- I am sick and tired of those damn Teckarangers getting into my way! I want those Rangers to suffer and be destroyed more than anything right now!

(Emperor Henji throws things around as Yuma tries to calm him down)

Yuma- Sir you have to remain calm! I know you are mad but you need to remain calm!

Emperor Henji- No! I want those Rangers defeated!

(Wada walks in)

Emperor Henji- Ohjo is nowhere to be found sir. It seems het need him! I dons available!

Emperor Henji- Bullshit!

(A light grows as a indicators appears showcasing a incoming traveler. The light goes off who else but Uyaro appears before Emperor Henji)

Emperor Henji- What the hell do you want?

Uyaro- Well It made no process what so ever.

Emperor Henji- GET THE HELL OUT!

Uyaro- I cannot do that. Master Juuto summoned me to come here and check up on the so called dominate Emperor. You havent see Ohjo at all.

(Emperor Henji looks defeated)

Uyaro- Wada Fett you are to assist Henji at all times until now!

Wada- Indeed General

Emperor Henji- Stay in your place General!

Uyaro- Grow a sack Emperor :p

(Uyaro disappears in Star Trek fashion as Emperor Henji looks disgrunt)

Emperor Henji- Wadat know what to do nowt know Wada

(Wada walks off as Yuma follows him as Emperor Henji looks depressed)

Yuma- What should we do?

Wada- This is the most dysfunctional set of Villains we have.. Is a lot of armory! I dont been that much activity going around you guys. I dons a good or a bad thing.

Professor Sasaki- Gaidoku is plotting something the better to just stay claim we are better prepared for them

Masato- Well the old geezer is right about one thing.

Professor Sasaki- Masatos Hiro?

Yuka- I was just about to ask you thatt seen him at all.

Ryusuke- Wasnt know why.

Masato- Damn Hiro what is wrong with you?

(The scene jumps to Hiro walking with what appears to be a light flashing he walks up to a old man who appears to be Mr. Nogami)

Mr. Nogami- My boy thats just going to take a while before itMon kid it doesnm so proud of myself I donre even as annoying as that Masato brat!

Hiro- It even consider your branch to be apart of I-BRID!

(Mr. Nogami looks irritated)

Mr. Nogami- Maybe I was wrong about you all alongm sure he there shouldns too much! You four need to stick together on this! I will find Hiro!

Mr. Sasaki- Megumi youeveryone lets go Second in Command!

Megumi- Umm yeahs Go Guys

*Change Confirm*

All Four- Tecka-Change!

Voice- Change Go!

(The scene jumps to downtown as the four look around)

TeckaYellow- Everyone get these people ton safetyre with me!

TeckaYellow- Pink whats not around

TeckaYellow- Well weMs Haruka appears on his screen)

Ms. Haruka- Hiro! Where are you!?

Hiro- I.

(The four Teckarangers are easily defeating the Baikin Soldiers)

TeckaYellow- Final Strike Everyone!

VOICE- FINAL STRIKE!

(All four Teckarangers swing their swords at the Baikin Soldiers destroying all of them in the process)

TeckaYellow- wheret worry about that!

TeckaPink- Pink Stick!

Baikin Worm 2- Aniki let.- Screw Sabre!

(A blue slash attacks the Baikin Worm as the four teckarangers looks to see Teckablue)

TeckaYellow- Blue!

TeckaBlue- You guys im sorry for not being around but now that all five of us are here let

TeckaRed- WhatTeckaRed looks concerned as he aim his Saw Gun Custom at the 2 Baikin Worms)

Voice- Final Hitassu!

All Five- FIRE!

(Without noticing 2 more Baikin Beasts shows up once again the Baikin Beast out throws the Teckarangers and their power)

Baikin Worm 3- Hello Teckarangers!

Baikin Worm 4- Nice to meet you!

TeckaGreen- Theres screen)

(Ms. Haruka looks nervous)

(Is having a breakdown)

TeckaBlue- I need Red!

Ms. Haruka- You are the leader for a reason!

TeckaRed- But itt fail you Masatot attack them straight on!

Baikin Worm 1- Ni-San 2 and 3 attack them dead on!

TeckaYellow- Thatre falling into smoke too easily!)

Teckared- No way in hell thatWada comes out to deflect it back at TeckaYellow, Green and Yellow. The three of them fall down)

Wada- Do it now you four!

Baikin Worm 1- Let.)

TeckaRed- No!

TeckaBlue- Yellow, Green, Pink get in here right away! Damn It!

(TeckaYellow is badly hurt as Green and Pink took minor damage and theyTeckaGreen suit erupts in fire as he DEMORPHS!)

TeckaBlue- GREEN!

TeckaReds Sabre back at him as TeckaBlue strikes first at Wada only for him to deflect it!

(Wada strikes at the Teckarangers only for TeckaRed to take the impact for TeckaBlue to hit another Final Strike and to top it off with a Blue Finish!)

Wada dodges it as he throws a Gernade at the 4 remaining Teckarangers still in suit!

Wada- Yuma make me grow and the Baikin Worms into one!

(A ray shoots from the skies as th Baikin Worms resurrect and combines into one while Wada grows)

(Everyone is hurtt say anything as TeckaPink looks like she.

TeckaYellow- Yeah,,,

TeckaPink- Hiro isn

TeckaPink- I donDai-Tecka-Oh is in battle but its sword at Wada only for the sword to get broken into pieces)

VOICE- Warning! Warning! Power level is decreasing!

(The cockpit erupts into flames as sparks erupts into the cockpit. TeckaBlue and Red are demorphed as their suits are overheating! Hiro is bleeding on his hands as Masato has blood running down from the side of his face onto his school track jacket.)

Masato- (inner thought) I need to shove Hiro out the way.

(Hiro activates the self destruct on his teckabrace but het understand! When Yuka slapped me it was because I didnt nothing to understand! Hiro yout have you as the leader or the Teckarangers!

(Masato punches Hiro in the gut as he passes outs about to start break-dancing!)

Emperor Henji- Wethink Masato! think!

SCENE 17 OF

TECKUNOROUJI SENTAI TECKARANGER

ENDS HERE!


	19. Scene 18: Saga

(As Wada and the Mutated Baikin Worm looks on at wounded Masato, Yuka and Megumi…Wada shoots his gun at Masato only for Masato to charge staright ahead)

Masato- AHH!

(Masato rushes straight at Wada with blood and sweat pouring down the side of his face as he balls his fist for a punch. Wada shoots Masato in the kneecap as blood drips out Masato falls in pain as he groans!)

(Masato looks at his left wrist as his TeckaBrace is cracked and off. Masato tries to get back up but Wada stomps on him as Yuka looks on scared. Megumi sheds a tear as she yells for Wada to stop!)

Wada- You are all weak! You are all failures to save this pathetic planet! I win and YOU LOSE!

(Masato is laughing coughing up blood) 

Wada- What's soo funny?

Masato- If you think you beaten us that easily we don't give up! We're a fucking Super Sentai TEAM! WE DON'T LOSE!

Wada- Nani!?

(Masato uses his left un injured leg to kick Wada in the nuts as he is shot!)

(A Van Pulls up armed with cannons and machine guns shooting directly at Wada and the Baikin Worm)

(The Van slides to the side of the road and as appears it's Mr. Nogami driving!)

Mr. Nogami- GET IN! NOW! Satoru help them!

(Satoru climbs out of the Van and pulls Yuka and Megumi inside the van as he helps Hiro and Masato up! The four are in the Van as they drive off!)

Wada- Those bastards! Yuma I want Elite Baikins following that Mobile!

(As the four Teckarangers are in the Van…they look to see the carnage that has happened…Masato is looking depressed as Yuka and Megumi are in tears. Hiro is still passed out)

Mr. Nogami- Well someone talk!

Masato- What the hell happened...we lost everything..our powers and our zord…how the hell are we suppose to get everything back..

(Satoru looks at Mr. Nogami as the van is under attack by the Elite Baikin on motorcycles!)

Mr. Nogami- Shit! Okay listen up! You three loud and clear. I need you three to grow up and realize this isn't then end of the world. You are our last hope and no one isn't going to save this planet! You are Earth's Defenders! You are Earth's Final Hope!

Masato- Looks around….is there a way we can stop them?

Mr. Nogami- Here take the controls for the guns…make it look like a video game!

(Masato looks determined!)

Masato- Life or Death right!

(Masato takes the controls of the guns and rotates the guns shooting the Elite Baikin on motorcycles)

(The Elite Baikin are destroyed as the Van approaches the sea and dives inside the water..The Van turns into a submarine as it teleports..the submarine turns back into a Van as it opens up into a chamber. The Van is now moving on it's own.)

(Mr. Nogami turns what appears to be a pin to open up a hologram to the building)

Mr. Nogami- I need medical right now! I have the Teckarangers with me! Get me in contact with Sasaki and get me some damn Beer!

(Robots are approaching the Van as they take the four teckarangers teleporting them to a emergency room. Mr. Nogami and Satoru walks)

Satoru- What now?

Mr. Nogami- Our proposition for Space Branch. A offer they can't refuse!

Satoru- Proposition?

Mr. Nogami- We're in control of the Teckarangers now Space Branch is going to need our help!\

(The scene jumps back to space branch as Ms. Haruka is shown in tears as she looks at Ryusuke who is out cold in a chamber)

Ms. Haruka- I failed them Sasaki-San. I don't know what I can do anymore. I don't think I can ever forgive myself.

Ms. Sasaki- Stop it Haruka you tried your hardest and at these lowest times we make them stronger that's all we can do. 

Ms. Haruka- Where the hell is Tsubaki!

Mr. Sasaki- I don't know…Haruka he's on his own at this point

Ms. Haruka- It took us a whole damn year to make those suits!

*Incoming Call* *Warning*

(Ms. Haruka looks at the screen and the call is unknown she answers it as it appears to be Mr. Nogami)

Mr. Sasaki- Nogami!

Mr. Nogami- Eiji it's been a long time since we last talked

Mr. Sasaki- How the hell are you talking through this?

Mr. Nogami- Let's get one thing straight right now. The shit me and you dealt with in the past is ancient. I could care less about you or your work. I busted my ass off to work where I'm at right now!

Mr. Sasaki- I will never give you what you want!

Mr. Nogami- Listen here! I have the students with me! Everything you have I have too! But even better! Your Space Branch isn't compared to what I-BRID has down here!

Mr. Sasaki- Bastard!

Mr. Nogami- Now listen to me loud and clear! I don't care about you or your little hot sexy ass slut of a assistant!

Ms. Haruka- Go to hell Old Man!

Mr. Nogami- I've been to hell before and now I created it!

Mr. Sasaki- What do you want!

Mr. Nogami- First off! I got a source of power your precious leader gave to me! I'm using you souce to power myself down here!

Mr. Sasaki- Hiro what?

Mr. Nogami- Watch that boy! He's a interesting one and you idiots made him the leader. Hiro has helped me with getting Earth Branch what I've need and that's building my own army..stronger than Space Branch! I have all of your weapon files and future plans as well.

(Ms. Haruka takes off her glasses)

Ms. Haruka- If you do anything drastic old man I'll make sure your shit ends!

Mr. Nogami- I'm not even worried ;) But since now we're talking. I need you two to here me out. I maybe a dick and a ass but at this point. I didn't think it would get to this point but I want to help out the best that I can and give you my work. Everything I've been working on as far as weapons

Mr. Sasaki- What are you talking about?

Mr. Nogami- You don't have to worry about the…. Firepower all we need is to create the morphers with what I have here on Earth Branch those 5 can receive officially new and improved morphers.. Nothing won't change except a update for me to keep in contact with them and assist them as well with new firepower.

Ms. Haruka- What do you mean by fire power?

Mr. Nogami- I created …..

(The scene jumps to Masato getting healed as he looks to see Yuka and Megumi)

Masato- How the hell did I become who I am today…just yesterday I wanted the latest playboy magazine and masturbated 5 times a day to being someone who's apart of saving the world)

(The scene jumps back to Gaidoku)

Emperor Henji- We need to plan a party! A Feast! There are no more Teckarangers! Yayyssss!

Wada- But sir they're still alive!?

Emperor Henji- It doesn't matter when was the last time we defeated the Teckarangers and even destroyed their zord! They're useless!

Wada- Sir we should attack the planet at once and dominate it!

Empror Henji- Tomorrow! Tomorrow we will takeover everything!

(The scene jumps to Mr. Nogami..there's my blueprint.. it's going to take a while but by tomorrow Red should receive his first then Green, Pink, Yellow and Blue. That should power up their weapons and I don't know how long but possibly the suits should be ready by next month.)

(The scene jumps to Sunday Morning as Masato wake up from out his chamber. His kneecap feels healed but it's covered in bandage. He has a bandage cover his forhead as he walks out in his pajamas)

Masato- How the hell did I get into these clothes

(Masato turns and looks at the robots who are throwing their dirty clothes in the furnace)

Masato- Nani!? That's my trackjacket!

Mr. Nogami- Calm down boy I have more plus school clothes in your size damn kid relax. Your shoes are freshly clean also.

(Masato check his wrist but his communicator is gone.)

Mr. Nogami- As of right now boy you don't have anything. No Super Powers no nothing so get use to it.

Masato- Well old geezer you put me in a bad position.

Mr. Nogami- You'll live boy.

Masato- Where's everyone else?

Mr. Nogami- Eating!

Masato- I can't remember the last time I ate…

Mr. Nogami- That's good kid because the last I saw you you were big as a house

Masato- Asshole -_-

Mr. Nogami- Oops :p but check your weight man how much were you before

Masato- I don't know 279? But before I was a Teckaranger I was 300.

(Mr. Nogami shoots his pin at Masato)

Voice- Masato Genta you weigh 270 pounds

Mr. Nogami- Well that's good to know! It's July and you losing weight!

Masato- But im hungry!

(Masato rushes out the the cafeteria where the rest of the scientist are eating and lounging)

Masato- This food is soo much better than the schools food and it's all you can eat!

Yuka- Masato!

Masato- Yuka

Yuka- I'm feeling better still alittle bruised but I feel better.

Masato- You look better! Where's Megumi?

Megumi- She took a walk for her Ankle. You look better Masato!

(The scene jumps to Megumi with Hiro)

Megumi- We need to talk.. I'm not mad at you but im not happy with you. Back there what you pulled you need to calm down and relax

Hiro- You wouldn't understand so just leave me be…

Megumi- I don't understand because you won't talk to me! As second in command!

Hiro- Second in Command of what!? You're not even the leader…everything falls on me because I'm the leader. I'm the one who's risking everyone's lives

Megumi- Then maybe if it's too much of a burden then you shouldn't be leader.

Hiro- I am the leader and I make sure that Teckarangers are where it's at right away!

Megumi- You sound so selfish

Hiro- You wouldn't even understand

(The scene jumps to Mr. Nogami and Satoru)

Mr. Nogami- It's good! Finally! We've done it! Satoru I can't believe we actually done it!

Satoru- Give the red one to Space Branch I can't believe it. The others will just have to wait for finalizing!

(The scene jumps back to I-Net as Ryusuke walks in with normal clothes on but patched up..)

(Ryusuke opens the control panel of the touchscreen pad and looks at the blueprint)

Ryusuke- Ok Masato let's see if you can be what you were born to become! Download!

(Ms. Haruka walks in on Ryusuke to see what appears to be a brace but it's not a Teckabrace it's a brace with 2 sets of numbers 1 and 2)

Ms. Haruka- Ryusuke when the time is right give it to Masato!

Ryusuke- Yes Ms. Haruka!

*Warning* Warning* Gaidoku Energy has been spotted!

(The scene jumps back to Earch Brance)

Mr. Nogami- Attention Teckarangers please report to the main room!

(Megumi and Hiro are running as Masato and Yuka approaches the room)

Masato- Hiro!

(Hiro looks at Masato with a bruise over his eye as Masato face is bruised up as well)

Mr. Nogami- Okay you four. Green isn't here but I already sent his. You four will be receiving new morphers it's the same braces but it has alittle bit more power to the first. Just know this Earth Branch is on your side now! Not just Space Branch!

Masato- I feel fired up now!

(The robots hand the four Teckarangers their new and improved morphers which seems the same but with more fuctions)

Masato- It looks the same to me

….Baka! stop rubbing all over me!

Masato- Nani!?

(Masato accidentally drops his morpher!)

…Baka- why would you drop me!?

Masato- The Teckabrace is talking!

….- You act like you never saw a talking device!

Masato- I haven't actually this is just a surprise to me.

….- Put me on your wrist now!

Masato- I don't even know how I'm talking to!?

….- My name is Chu-Chi-Noreski-Hondacivic the 1st

Masato- The hell?

…..- Make sure you get it right fat boy!

Masato- Okay Imma just call you C 'Suke or Chu'suke!

Chu-Chi-Noreski-Hondacivic- NANI!?

Masato- Chusuke! LET'S GO!

Chu-Chi-Noreski-Hondacivic- NO!

Mr. Nogami- Chu-Chi-Noreski-Hondacivic PLEASE KEEP THAT IDIOT IN LINE!

(Masato stick his tongue out at Mr. Nogami)

Chusuke- You idiot you lucky im indestructible! Mr. Nogami and Mr. Sasaki put me together you better not ruin me!

Masato- Indestructible that makes things even better!

(The four teckarangers move out as they are equip with their new braces)

Emperor Henji- Today is the day we take control!

Wada- Baikin Soldiers kill the humans!

(All four Teckarangers are running to the scene as Ryusuke appears on Masato screen.)

Ryusuke- Masato!

Masato- Ryusuke!

Ryusuke-n Everyone I'm on my way we got a lot of ground work to cover up we have the same weapons but we got this now!

Masato- I'm pumped!

Emperor Henji- Attack the people!

….-STOP IT!

Emperor Henji- Huh!?

(Masato, Hiro, Megumi and Yuka are walking as Ryusuke meets up with the four. Masato is in the middle!)

Emperor Henji- Children!

Wada- No sir they are all Teckarangers!

Masato- The destruction over the city ends today! You all are going to get your ass kicked!

Emperor Henji- What makes you think you can do anything fat boy your powerless!

Masato- No we're not! You see these so called Children you say we are.. We're not children we are humans! We are Students! We are Teenagers! We are A Super Sentai! We ride together we die together!

Masato- EVERYONE IT'S MORPHING TIME!

VOICE- CHANGE CONFIRMED!

ALL FIVE- TECKACHANGE!

VOICE- CHANGE GO!

Masato- Everyone run now!

(All five holograms appears as the rangers run straight at the holograms transforming!)

Emperor Henji- HOW!?

Wada- The hell!? 

TeckaRed- Saw Gun! TeckaGun! Double Fire! Attack!

(TeckaRed is shooting dead at thr Baikin Soldiers as each of the Soldiers fall with the gun slinging TeckaRed is shooting destroying and knocking down the minions!)

Emperor Henji- OMG! I have to leave!

Wada- Damn It!

TeckaBlue- Screw Sabre! TeckaSword! Final Hitassu! Final Slash!

Voice- FINAL SLASH!

(TeckaBlue throws his sword at the Baikin Worm as TeckaGreen hits a Green Giri knocking down the Baikin Soldiers!)

Wada- Baikin Worm disassemble!

(The Baikin Worm disassembles into the four trio as TeckaRed looks annoyed while destroying the Baikin Soldiers)

Wada- Elite Baikin! Attack!

VOICE- FINAL SLASH!

(A Yellow and Pinkish slash attacks the Elite Baikin as the Elite Baikin. Are destroyed)

Wada- Baikin Worms! Attack!

TeckaGreen- Masato!

TeckaRed- Huh!?

TeckaGreen- Catch!

(TeckaGreen throws TeckaRed a brace similar to a V-Brace (GoGoV)

TeckaGreen- Use that and destroy those damn Baikin Worms! Attach the brace to your foot for a jumpkick!

TeckaRed- OKAY!

TeckaRed attaches the brace against his foot hitting the 1 button!. TeckaRed marches and charges at fast speed doing a hi jump into a kick similar to a Kamen Rider Kick! BOOM! 2 of the 4 Baikin Worms are destroyed!

Wada- WHAT THE HELL!

TeckaRed- 2 now two to go!

TeckaYellow- Such Power!

TeckaPink- Go Red!

TeckaGreen- Red attach the Brace to your morpher now and hit the 1! Saw Gun Custom!

Wada- Baikin Soldiers and Elite Baikin!

(A group of Elite Baikin and Baikin Soldiers attack TeckaRed but TeckaRed hits the Hitassu on his brace shooting destroying everything in sight!)

Wada- I must retreat!

(The two Baikin Worms combine into one as Hiro summons the Multi-Axe-Stick Custom!)

TeckaRed- SAW GUN CUSTOM!

VOICE- READY AIM FIRE!

Hiro- Multi Custom Rifle!

VOICE- FINAL HITSASSU!

Chusuke- FINAL HITASSU! DESTROY! EXPLODE!

ALL FIVE- FIRE!

(A strong flare shoots at the Baikin Soliders as a huge smoke erupts! As the rangers look on a strong ray shoots from the sky as all for Baikin Worms resurrects into one big Baikin Worm! Along with that 20 megazord appears down to the city!)

Ms. Haruka- Guys!

Masato- Ms. Haruka!

Ms. Nogami- Listen you five this isn't the end of the world. I need you five to hit the Mega Key on your brace!

Masato- How we don't have a megazord!

Mr. Nogami- You do!

VOICE- MEGAZORD ASSEMBLE!

(The scene jumps to Satoru as he checks all the systems and everything is green. The dock opens as this triangular flyer flies out full speed)

Mr. Nogami- Wait for it!

(The Baikin Megazords are shot up as The five Teckarangers look on to see a big ass ship shooting at the megazords destroying 1 by 1 by 1 by 1 by 1 by 1!)

TeckaRed- That thing is powerful!

Mr. Nogami- Teckarangers! Teckunoroji Delta Flyer! Jump in and Form the Megazord!

TeckaRed and everyone jumps in the cockpit as everything is brand new.

TeckaRed attaches his screen on the glass chamber as he hit the thrusters for Teckunoroji Delta Flyer! This Spaceship structer is shooting destroying more of the Baikin Megazords as they fall down in ruins!

Mr. Nogami- FORM THE MEGAZORD!

TeckaRed hits the Megazord button on his TeckaBrace as the space ship separates into five different pieces. All five flyers. Number 2 and 3 form the legs 1 as 4 and 5 form the arms. A android like structure is form into a megazord Teckunoroji-Oh is formed!

Chusuke- Teckunorji-Oh Mode Red is Form!

Chusuke- SWORD MODE!

TeckaRed- This is AWESSSSSSOMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!~!

TeckaGreen- You guys this is our new Megazord!

TeckaYellow- Teckarangers are resurrected!

TeckaPink- Masato take us away!

TeckaRed- Sure thing Second in Command!

(TeckaRed and the others are standing as the sword is in front of TeckaRed…TeckaRed pulls it out!)

Teckunoroji-Oh slashes at the Megazords destroying the Megazords in ruins! Baikin Worm is left!

Mr. Nogami- Final Hitassu! Sega Strike!

TeckaRed hits the final Hitassu on his screen

Chusuke- Sega Strike!

(The Sword of Teckunoroji-Oh shines Yellowish, Green, Bluish, Redish as the tall robot destroys the Baikin Worm in ruins!)

TeckaRed- SCENE ENDS HERE TST!

Mr. Nogami- YESSSSS! MY CREATION! MY HARD WORK! IT WORKED!

Mr. Sasaki- I can't believe it…

Ms. Haruka- Maybe Earth and Space Brace can work together afterall

(The scene jumps to Masato and the other four rangers as they are demorphed looking up at the newly powered Teckunoroji-Oh!)

(Masato is shown with two braces as he look at his wrist at both his TeckaBlrace on his left wrist and the SagaBrace on his right)

Masato- Teckunoroji-Oh thank you!

Ryusuke- I'm going to miss Dai-Tecka-Oh we been in fights with him and to lose that megazord sucks.

Megumi- We're going full speed ahead you guys!

Yuka- Maybe things will get better for us!

Scene 18 of

Teckunoroji Sentai TeckaRanger

Ends Here!


	20. Scene 19: Lost

zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

zzzzzzzzzzz

zzzzzzzzzzzzz

- wake up!

zzzzzzzzzz

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

- BAKA! WAKE UP!

-Oh Kim Kardashian marry me!

-Ugh fat boy wake up! _

- Yes Kim Kardashian please lift up your shirt

- Shock Activate!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH

JEESUS!

- Finally!

- Chusuke you stupid brace why you wake me up!

Chusuke- Masato you fat asshole look at the time!

Masato- Shit I'm late for school!

Chusuke- Hurry!

(Masato throws his clothes on as he leaves for school. Masato steals some little kids bike as he rushes to school on it!)

Masato- WAIT!? It's Summer School I don't have to go to summer school!

Chu'suke- Yes you do BAKA!

Masato- Summer Break here I come!

Chusuke- You missed your classes baka!

Masato- How did you know?!

Chusuke- I'm on your wrist I can identify everything about you and your DNA. I know how you think and your memories.

Masato- Damn! Why won't you go somewhere!

Chusuke- Because I'm here to protect you fat boy!

Masato- Ughhhh! Fine

(The scene jumps to space branch as Megumi and Rysuke are talking.)

Megumi- It feels different. I mean even with all of whats going on. We don't feel whole. I just don't know. Something is bothering Hiro…he's just alone by himself you know and hasn't been open.

Ryusuke- I know.. I know we can't worry about that but we been through a lot these last past months if anything we gotta keep pushing.

Megumi- Damn

Ryusuke- For now we gotta watch it.. Gaidoku already knows our identities and it's going to be hard from now. I wish there was a way we could just end this!

Megumi- It's not like it can just happen so sudden. We gotta just stay focus.

Ryusuke- Thats not good enough we need to figure out something.

Megumi- I don't know though

Ryusuke- I think we should end it

Yuka- I think it's too soon. We just got our identities discovered by Gaidoku so we need to be more alarmed Ryusuke.

(Ryusuke walks off)

(Mr. Sasaki and Ms. Haruka are sitting with Hiro)

Hiro- I can't do this anymore..

Ms. Haruka- No don't you dare quit on us! I have invested in you and gave my own self to guarantee you're safety. You are the reason why this team is still alive!

Hiro- Doesn't feel like it.. I almost killed someone and almost got this team killed. Thats not a leader

Mr. Sasaki- No boy thats being a risk taker. You are the main reason why this team is alive but that does not give you the reason to turn your back on us. That or give documentation and data to Nogami!

Hiro- That man is the reason why I'm alive today Mr. Sasaki.

(Hiro takes his brace off.)

Hiro- It was fun while it lasted. I'll go now

(Ms. Haruka walks in front of the door in tears)

Ms. Haruka- You are not going anywhere

Mr. Sasaki- Haruka..

Ms. Haruka- Hiro!

Mr. Sasaki- HARUKA! LET HIM GO NOW!

Ms. Haruka- I can't Hiro you're a good boy. Everything you done.

Hiro- You're wrong Ms. Haruka

(Hiro walks out and walks through the hologram back into the city)

Yuka- Is it always going to be like this Megumi?

Megumi- I don't know Yuka…but I get it if you don't want to stay around me Ryusuke pretty much walked away and Hiro doesn't even care. I'm used to being alone Yuka it hurts but after a while I'll be ok

Yuka- No!

Megumi- Huh?

Yuka- No! Megumi if Masato was here he'll tell us to all stick together. We're a team even as bad as it gets and how hard we deal with struggles. At the end of the day we don't have no one but each other!

(Megumi smiles)

Megumi- If Masato was here he'll push through this and surpass it all. Damn boy why do you have summer school.

Yuka- What will we do now?

Megumi- Paying someone a visit

(Masato is shown in class bored out of his mind)

Masato- Brace-san couldn't you do something about this? I know you hear me!?

(The teckabrace is shut off)

Substitute Teacher- Do we have a problem Mr. Genta!?

Masato- I'm too good for summer school _

Substitute Teacher- So then why are you here?

Masato- I don't know but I guarantee you that if I were to take a test on summer school I would pass it!

Substitute Teacher- HA! Yeah right… I'll give you a exam tomorrow and if you pass it I will pass you!

Masato- FINE!

Substitute Teacher- So now you're stuck here for the rest of the day!

Masato- Shit!

(Hiro is shown sitting by the shore alone thinking about life)

Hiro- …

…..- Well this is sure a place to find a Teckaranger

(Hiro turns to see Ohjo)

(Hiro looks in shock and he gets up but Ohjo drops his gun and sword)

Ohjo- Relax I didn't came here to kill you. I'm sparing your life today

Hiro- Why are you here

Ohjo- I came here to talk to you

Hiro- I'm not really in the talking mood let alone. I'm not a teckaranger anymore

Ohio— You say not now but I have a proposition. You are smart and you are powerful but you are naive. You shouldn't be with the humans you have so much to offer and I'm interested in you fighting to take over this dreadful planet. I can sense the darkness in your body!

Hiro- Darkness?

Ohjo- Yes you have the darkness flowing in you. You need to let that darkness out and fight!

Hiro- I don't know what you're talking about

(Ohjo snaps his fingers)

Hiro- Where am I?

Masato- Hiro there you are!

Hiro- Masato?

Masato- Hiro! Why are you here?

Hiro- I just needed space…

Masato- Space? You don't need space you piece of shit. You're the reason we almost died there and we can't have someone like you messing it up for the rest of us.

Hiro- Masato?

(Masato punches Hiro as Hiro falls back coughing up blood)

Masato- TECKACHANGE!

Hiro- MASATO!

TeckaRed- DIE Hiro!

Hiro- Shit I can't morph!

(Hiro is running until he is met with a kick to the face by Megumi and Yuka)

Hiro- Yuka! Megumi!

Megumi- Hiro just die already!

Hiro- What the hell is this!?

TeckRed- Your gravesite!

Hiro- Guys!

Ohjo- I think you should morph

Hiro- You bastard!

Ohjo- Morph Hiro or else you're blood will blend in with TeckaRed's suit.

Hiro- TECKACHANGE!

Ohjo- Good Boy

(Hiro draws out his screw sabre as he slashes at TeckaRed who demorphs and is engraved. )

(TeckaBlue kills Masato)

Masato- You hate me right! Kill ME! YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Megumi, Ryusuke, Yuka- Murderer! Murderer! Murderer! Murderer! Murderer! Murderer! Murderer!

Teckablue-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ohjo- Very soon very soon boy

( Ohjo- disappears as the scene jumps to the Earth)

(Yuka and Megumi are shown walking to the nearby mountain range to the location of Earth Branch)

Megumi- Wow Yuka I didn't think you felt that way

Yuka- I positive that we can make it work

….- Spoke too soon ladies

Yuka, Megumi- Ohjo!

(Ohjo is surrounded by Baikin Soldiers)

Megumi- Ohjo? Where the hell have you been hiding?

Ohjo- Parts Unknown but you ladies look like you could be in a rush somewhere.

Megumi- Have you been watching us?

Ohjo- Ever since Wada discovered your identities. I can't save I haven't done research on my own. I am invincible now and no one can't stop me.

Megumi- Damn!

Yuka- Should I call Ryusuke?

Megumi- Yuka you get to Earth Branch!

Yuka- But what about you!?

Megumi- I'm a big girl Yuka remember!

(Yuka runs as Ohjo looks to see Yuka running)

Yuka- Guess I have to deal with a little girl for now

Megumi- You bastard….

*Change Confirm*

(The scene jumps to Ryusuke watching the birds fly in the sky)

(Ryusuke having flashbacks of Masato and himself arguing)

Ryusuke- Damnit Masato you got me

(Yuka is running up to a gate and shines her teckabrace up and release a door in the dirt. More so like a invisible trap door.)

(Yuka is shown inside the corridor looking for Mr. Nogami and Satoru)

Mr. Nogami is walking and is met by Yuka who cuts him off

Mr. Nogami- TeckaPink? why are you here? How did you? Why isn't your brace online?

(Satoru walks in)

Satoru- No their braces isn't online because TeckaBlue disconnected the frequency.

Mr. Nogami- That Boy is interesting

Yuka- He gave his brace up.

Mr. Nogami- Of course he did! The only way for us to pick up any type of surveillance and gps you all have to have your braces activated. If one of you is out of contact there's no way for us to know your location.

Yuka- Mr. Nogami sama what did you do to our braces?

Mr. Nogami- Damn…

Yuka- Because Ms. Haruka

Mr. Nogami- I don't want to hear nothing about Space Branch kid!

Satoru- This is your fault Nogami!

Mr. Nogami- Satoru fix my mistake

Satoru- Yuka I can update your brace but only yours…Hiro's brace has to be activated in order for the update to be complete. Find Hiro and bring him here.

Yuka- That would be hard since he doesn't has his brace on him. So Nogami I'll ask you again to tell me what you know!

Satoru- Are you hiding something?

Mr. Nogami- Ugh I hate teenagers!

(Mr. Nogami flips a screen with a remote showcasing new arsenal)

Mr. Nogami- These are just blueprints..

Satoru- What is that?

Mr. Nogami- A new Megazord but it needs more.

Yuka- And you been hiding this from everyone?

Satoru- I didn't know anything about a second Megazord what else should I be knowing about?

Mr. Nogami- Fine -_-

( The scene jumps to TeckaYellow getting slashes up by Ohjo as she falls down.)

Ohjo- This is as easy as I thought.

(A shot shoots at Ohjo as Wada walks up with a gun and a group of Bailin Soldiers)

Wada- Well looks like I'm late for this party!

TeckaYellow- Wada!

Wada and Ohjo stares at each other as

Scene 19 of

Tekanoroji Sentai TeckaRanger

Ends Here!


	21. Scene 20: Venom

Ohjo- Ah look who it is…are you here to get killed to Wada

Wada- I see you defy Emperor Henji have you gone mad!

Ohjo- Mad? Emperor Henji has lost his pride as a Emperor when he made you more important than I!

Wada- You are mad.

Ohjo- But I tell you first person to kill TeckaYellow and put her head on a stick is victorious!

Wada- Interesting

(TeckaYellow is cover in smoke all over her suit. She gets up and draws out her Tecka Stick)

TeckaYellow- Bring it!

(Both men charges at TeckaYellow as a Pink Flaire Shoots at the baikin soldiers destroying them.)

TeckaYellow- PINK!

(TeckaPink comes blasting with her Pink Custom Blaster shooting the soldiers and destroying them. She's barely hitting Ohjo and Wada)

TeckaPink- Yellow we got to go.

(TeckaYellow and Pink disappears as Ohjo is angered by the disappearance)

Ohjo- Damn It! This is all your fault Wada!

Wada- Interesting…

Ohjo- I should chop your head off right now!

Wada- You're hiding something Ohjo

Ohjo- What are you talking about?

Wada- You're whole rogue scheme isn't working out for you. Here it is you show up and I'm suppose to expect this is you? No you're playing possum.

(Ohjo smirks then disappears as Wada looks on. The scene jumps to the Gaidoku Fleet Ship)

Emperor Henji- That traitor Ohjo will get whats coming to him

Wada- Relax Emperor….Ohjo is up to something and I will find out what. He's not the same monster as before. He's different

Emperor Henji- Different meaning stupid!

(The scene jumps to Earth Branch as Megumi is getting her arm wrapped up in a bandage and her hand. Yuka looks on with a sad look on her face)

(Satoru is updating the brace of Megumi as he gives it back to her)

Satoru- It try to add some modification but the full modification won't be completed until all 5 morphers are activated.

Megumi- What motifications

Satoru- Well Space Branch can access the morphers because someone in particular didn't want that to happen

Mr. Nogami- Well they're My Rangers and My Creations too!

Satoru- Ignore him, modifications include, health regeneration so your wounds will heal real quick. Meaning within 30 minutes. And the fact we will be tracking your every location even if one decides to walks away and turn their brace off we will find you and we will know your every move.

Mr. Nogami- Satoru what are you their parents?

Satoru- What no!

Megumi- That's cool and all but what if I gotta use the bathroom?

Satoru- Then you could still turn your brace off we'll still find you when it's off

Megumi- As long as a girl get privacy.

Yuka- Megumi how can you be so easy going?

Megumi- Yuka remember what you told me?

(Yuka looks clueless)

Megumi- We're a team no matter how hard or how separated we get we'll always going to be together as a family for each other. Even if I was just alone you came and saved me. Now we're going to save the boys.

Yuka- Right!

Mr. Nogami- I want you to look for that idiot Masato first

Megumi- He's in summer school.

Mr. Nogami- Yeah and someway that idiot got out of it.

Megumi- Huh?

Yuka- He's not there?

Mr. Nogami- He talked the teacher into giving him a final exam tomorrow. That idiot!

Megumi- We need Masato the most right now and the boys. If we get Masato we can get Ryusuke then Hiro last

Satoru- Sounds like a plan

(The scene jumps to Ohjo's lair)

Ohjo- Monster Arise!

(Ohjo makes a poisonous monster with a scorpion tail)

Ohjo- My monster go out and search for TeckaBlue

Scorpion Monster- zzzzzzzzzzz

(The scene jumps to Ryusuke)

(Ryusuke is walking until he spots Hiro passed out in the sand)

Ryusuke- Hiro? Hiro!

(Running, Ryusuke is trying to wake Hiro up but he is out cold)…Hiro! Hiro!)

(Hiro wakes up as he looks to see Ryusuke)

Hiro- Ryusuke..where are we?

Ryusuke- Earth what happened?

Hiro- I don't know one minute Masato then…

Ryusuke- Masato what? Masato what?

ZZZZZZZZZZZ!

(A blast emerges as a sting shoots out at the two teens)

(The Scorpion Monster appears as he stares directly at Ryusuke)

Ryusuke- GUYS COME IN!

(No response)

Ryusuke- What the hell is going on?

Hiro- We can't be here

Ryusuke- I'm not running away from anything

Hiro- Stand Down Ryusuke…

Ryusuke- He's going to kill us. I haven't even seen a form like that before!?

Hiro- Ryusuke Run!

Ryusuke- TECKACHANGE!

(The scorpion tries to stab Ryusuke as Hiro jumps in front to take the shot… The scorpions sting goes deep inside Hiro's back as Hiro loses it. Hiro is all over the place!)

Ryusuke- HIRO!

Ryusuke- You bastard! TECKACHANGE!

(A Green Hologram appears as Ryusuke runs to it changing into TeckaGreen)

(Hiro is sweating and groaning loud as the Scorpion Monster is slashing at Ryusuke)

(The scene changes back as summer school lets out. Masato is shown walking out dragging himself)

…-MASATO!

(Masato looks to see Yuka and Megumi)

Masato- Well im glad to see you two! Do you know that Summer School is the worst thing man created? Megumi I don't remember you having bandage on your arm.

Megumi- Nevermind Me…we gotta talk. Ohjo is back and he's plotting something and our morpher frequencies are down.

Masato- Huh? That's odd..Chusuke! I blame you I could've had a early day today!

Chusuke- Well it's not my fault the frequencies isn't picking up on my end. Something is wrong.

Masato- Where's Ryusuke…

Megumi- We got into it earlier…

Masato- Damn we just was doing good. We're a team we can't keep fighting you guys it's not the Sentai way.

Masato- Is there a way we can track them down? Chusuke! You're not annoying just to be annoying now are you!?

Chusuke- Baka! Even with the frequencies down I can't do much.

Masato- Why do you exist ugh.

Yuka- Chusuke could you still do anything?

Chusuke-Well I know the Saga Brace has uptapped capabilities

Masato- Like what?

Chusuke- Well… it's possible but the Saga Brace can find Hiro. It's like wifi in a sense. If the frequencies are out the Saga Brace can in fact identify and search for another Teckabrace but only in a 25 mile radius range.

Masato- Well shit they can't be that far. Tell me what to do.

Chusuke- I'll do it because I'm afraid you'll break something..

(Chusuke shines the Saga Brace as Masato looks to see the location of a TeckaRanger. That given said TeckaGreen. Masato teckabrace shines up as the cooridates pop up indicating TeckaGreen's location)

Masato- Ryusuke!?

Megumi- We gotta move…Hiro might be there too

(The scene changes to the Scorpion Monster continuing to slash at TeckaGreen) Hiro looks in disgust as he reaches his hand out but only to see the carnage TeckaGreen)

(The scene changes with Yuka running in Space Branch as she see's Ms. Haruka and Mr. Sasaki)

Yuka- Hiro and Ryusuke are in trouble?

Ms. Haruka- Huh?

Yuka- We can't get in contact with you because the frequencies are down

Ms. Haruka- Frequencies? Wait what is going on?

Yuka- TeckaBlue's brace since it's off. We can't get in contact with you.

Ms. Haruka- Shit! Earth Branch

Yuka- It was Nogami's fault but they given us a upgrade to the morphers. I need Hiro's

Ms. Haruka- You find Hiro and you bring him back here!

(TeckaGreen is still getting hurt as a blast shoots out with TeckaRed and TeckaYellow running into the scene)

TeckaGreen- Red!

TeckaRed- Get up Green…. We're not ending up dead!

TeckaGreen- Red.

TeckaYellow- Green can you analyze a weak point?

TeckaGreen- I couldn't find nothing he's too strong!

TeckaRed- Well guess what we're going to have to find a week point!

TeckaYellow- What are you thinking

(TeckaRed charges straight ahead with his Saga Brace as he clips it off and attaches it to his leg. The Scorpion Monster shoots his venom out at TeckaRed but dodges it and hits a kick straight to the chest opening up a spot. The scorpion monster is wounded.)

Chusuke- Attack the tail!

(TeckaRed snaps the Saga Brace off and attaches it to his wrist and hits the number 1 for a glowing chop. TeckaRed runs and swiftly comes from behind chopping off the tail of the monster!)

(TeckaPink comes in)

TeckaGreen- Pink?

(TeckaPink hands Hiro the TeckaBrace as modifications and upgrades seems to be back on line. With Hiro wounds clearing up.)

Hiro- Pink?

TeckaPink- You are apart of us. There's no going back once you put that Brace on!

Hiro- Thank You Pink…

(Hiro gets up)

· Change Confirm*

Hiro- TECKACHANGE!

( A blue hologram appears on the brace of Hiro as he changes into his counterpart)

TeckaYellow- Multi Attack Rifle Custom!

TeckaRed- Saw Gun Custom!

(In opposite directions. The 4 Rangers are holding the Multi Attack Rifle as TeckaRed holds the Saw Gun Custom)

TeckaBlue- FIRE!

TeckaRed- FIRE!

(A purplish smoke erupts in flares)

TeckaRed- Damn that was hard.

(Ms. Haruka appears on TeckaPink's screen)

Ms. Haruka- I am picking up your locations and corrdinates. The frequencies are all back to 100%. I need to examine your morphers when you come back.

TeckaYellow- That's cool and all but we have a giant monster approaching te city now!

(Satoru appears on TeckaRed's screen)

TeckaRed- Wussup?

Satoru- The Tekanoroji Delta Flyers are on their way! But like a mode Red there's a Gun Form also much more powerful than the sword form!

TeckaRed- Earth Branch are full of surprises aren't they!

TeckaYellow- Let's go everyone!

(The five teleport to their respective cockpits)

(TeckaRed attaches his screen on the glass chamber as he hit the thrusters for Teckunoroji Delta Flyer 01. TeckaRed hits the Megazord button on his TeckaBrace as all five flyers. Number 4 and 5 form the legs 1 as 2 and 3 form the arms. A android like structure is form into a megazord Teckunoroji-Oh with a mask in the shape of a T is formed.

Chusuke- Teckunorji-Oh Mode Blue is Form!

Chusuke- Gun MODE!

Teckunoroji-Oh Mode Blue- Pulls out a holographic gun and starts shooting at the Scorpion Monster. The monster then tries to shoots it's venom but is met with rocket shots from the shoulders of Teckunoroji-Oh.

Chusuke- FINISH HIM!

(TeckaRed hits the final Hitassu on his screen)

Chusuke- Final Shot!

(The Long Rifle of Teckunoroji-Oh shines Yellowish, Green, Bluish, Redish as the tall robot destroys the Scorpion Monster in ruins)

TeckaRed- SCENE ENDS HERE TST!

Masato- Wooo that was hell!

Ryusuke- But we're getting stronger

(The scene changes to Ohjo looking in the ruins of his derstroyed creature)

Ohjo- You think that was my best. That was only just a warm up.. Now for the appetizers before the main feast!

Scene 20 of

Teckunorji Sentai Teckaranger

Ends Here!


End file.
